Algo Nuevo
by ritorudeito
Summary: Los protagonistas de una nueva película tienen problemas entre si y esto hace que filmar una escena parezca imposible al grado de invocar un nuevo akuma ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detenerlos a tiempo? Pero aun mas importante ¿podrá por fin Marinette aclarar la confusión de su corazón? ¿Quién es realmente el chico de sus sueños? ¿Adrien o siempre ha sido Chat Noir? ¿como lo descubrirá?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola, hola ¿alguien moría por leerme? ¡pues ya llegó! Por fin la secuela de _"¿y si las flores pudieran hablar?"_ Este fic es bien importante para mí, por que trae consigo varias sorpresitas, espero no que les guste sino que les encante... He escuchado que dicen que Julio es el mes del LadyNoir así que esta historia no pudo llegar en mejor fecha

Si eres nuevo, bueno, esta historia es parte de una trilogía de fics que he estado publicando aquí en Fanfiction, y por supuesto te invito a leerla, pero si aun no lo has hecho ¡quédate! tomaras el hilo de inmediato!

¡COMENZAMOS!

* * *

" **Algo Nuevo"**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nunca podre encontrarlas!... – exclamó Marinette en tono dramático mientras arrojaba al suelo un montón de hojas de papel sin importarle donde cayeran - ¡me rindo!

\- Tranquila Marinette, seguro si las encuentras – intentó tranquilizarla su kwami – Y si no, bueno… siempre puedes conseguir otras

\- ¡Ya están agotadas Tikki! – exclamó de vuelta la chica mientras se recostaba de espaldas contra su escritorio – Fui una tonta – murmuró con un respiró de resignación recordando el motivo por el que las había tirado en primer lugar

\- No lo fuiste – dijo Tikki – Solo… estabas algo…

\- ¿celosa? – sugirió Marinette con una ceja levantada, adivinando lo que su kwami diría – no Tikki – Sin decir más, Marinette se enderezó dirigiéndose a otro rincón de su habitación para comenzar a revolotearlo también

Tikki la miro – Tus entradas estaban a nombre de Ladybug

\- Ya lo sé Tikki

\- ¿No todos tus amigos tienen planes para ver esa película?

\- Si pero yo pensaba en… Yo… - se puso repentinamente nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, sin embargo su kwami la miro de forma picara – Estas son VIP ¡si, es eso! Además no podemos desairar así a Edith y además…

\- Tú quieres ir con Chat Noir

\- Si… ¡NO! – repuso al ver que cayó en la trampa de su kwami - ¿Cuándo he dicho eso?

\- Mmm – Tikki se quedó pensativa – Cuando estaban en el túnel… ¿no dijeron algo al respecto?

La mente se Marinette de inmediato rememoro el momento del que su kwami hablaba, fue justo después de que confesó que no le gustan las películas de terror

" _ **Es una suerte que la película no vaya a ser de terror"**_

" _ **¿estás seguro?" había respondido ella "No tendrás pretexto para tomarme de la mano en la sala de cine"**_

\- ¡Ah! Tú te refieres a eso – exclamó Marinette con una risita nerviosa - ¡Vamos Tikki, eso no fue…! ¡claro que yo no…! – decía con ese nerviosismo suyo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar de espaldas por su habitación y de pronto sintió como se resbalaba provocando que cayera contra su escritorio - ¡Uff, estuvo cerca! – murmuró al ver que se había salvado de una buena caída, pero su expresión se tornó de pánico al ver que gracias a eso, varias de las cosas sobre su mesa comenzaron a tambalearse, amenazando con caerse

Sus ojos se centraron en un pequeño florero que hacía poco había colocado - ¡no, no, no! – exclamó nerviosa apurándose a sostenerlo para estabilizarlo e impedir que cayera al suelo. Respiró con alivió al verlo a salvo, no solo al florero, sino además a la única rosa que este portaba

No sabía por qué, pero esa rosa era de pronto muy importante y no le hubiera gustado perderla o que sufriera algún daño, no se lo hubiera perdonado

" _Tú lo que quieres es ir con Chat Noir"_

Las recientes palabras de su kwami resonaron en su mente al tiempo que sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaban en esa rosa roja y al hacerlo en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial

" _solo por este día pueden hablar…_

 _Escucha bien lo que quieren decirte"_

Las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su mente mientras uno de sus dedos delineo con cuidado el mismo pétalo que él había besado antes de despedirse aquella noche

Tikki solo observó cómo su portadora admiraba de forma especial aquella rosa, y se sorprendió sobre manera al ver que, por una razón que ella desconocía, Marinette llevaba la rosa a su rostro como ¿ _Cómo si la flor fuera a besarle una mejilla_?

\- ¿Marinette?

La chica se sobresaltó y miro a su kwami como si esta la hubiera sorprendido en algo e instintivamente escondió la rosa a sus espaldas mientras le sonría casualmente a su kwami - ¿sí?

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Llegaras tarde a la escuela! – gritó desde abajo la voz de su madre

\- ¡Ya voy! – respondió

Instintivamente la chica intentó correr para tomar sus cosas pero casi se vuelve a tropezar - ¡ay! ¡Esto es un desastre! – exclamó mirando dando una hojeada rápida a toda su habitación, que efectivamente era un desastre.

Había movido todo de lugar y varias cosas permanecían en el suelo después de que ella misma las hubiera arrojado en su afán de encontrar las famosas entradas - ¡Todo está en desorden! ¡Y ni siquiera pude encontrarlas! ¡Es un desorden!

\- Como el de tu corazón – dijo Tikki

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándola con total atención

\- El desorden de tu habitación… es igual, tienes un desorden en tu corazón Marinette

Marinette suspiró dejando caer los hombros, dio un rápido vistazo a su cuarto… ¿su corazón estaba igual de desordenado? ¿Enserio? Su mente de inmediato intento negar aquello pero al intentarlo sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la rosa que seguía llevando en sus manos

Tikki se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría Marinette en aceptar y aclarar su confusión, recordaba muy bien la expresión ensoñada que la chica tenía aquella noche que volvió a su habitación después de haber enfrentado el túnel encantado y que llevaba esa misma rosa en las manos que con mucho cuidado colocó en aquel florero, el cual había observado por un buen rato

" _ **Wow"**_

Había dicho la kwami al ver el color de la rosa

" _ **Lo se Tikki… tampoco esperaba que Chat resultara tan romántico"**_

Demás esta aclarar que cuando su portadora volvió a la realidad hizo lo imposible por negar aquello

Con el mismo cuidado de la primera vez, Marinette volvió a poner la rosa en el florero mientras su otra mano desviaba discretamente el portarretrato de Adrien para que no se topara lado a lado con la rosa

Quizá Tikki tenía razón… ¿su corazón estaba en desorden?

.

.

Aún más apurada, Marinette tomó sus cosas y corrió en dirección a la escuela. Para su fortuna, la escuela no quedaba muy lejos de su casa y llego rápidamente

No obstante, llevar tanta prisa y andar sin precaución la llevo a tropezar y llevarse de encuentro a una chica de otro grupo que también parecía ir apurada. Ambas terminaron en el suelo con sus útiles regados por el mismo

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Marinette mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas - ¡soy muy torpe y…!

Sin embargo todo rastro de culpa desapareció cuando distinguió algo entre las cosas de la chica que seguían en el suelo

\- Ya… no te preocupes – respondió la chica recogiendo sus cosas y reincorporándose

\- Ese era…

\- ¡Sí! – respondió con ojos brillantes - Él es genial ¿no? – respondió la chica mientras se alejaba

Entonces la reconoció, cabello largo y voluminoso… era pelirroja

\- Pero ¿Cuándo paso eso? – murmuró Marinette con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura mientras ella se alejaba - ¿qué no era fan de Adrien o algo así? ¿desde cuándo le gusta Chat Noir?

\- Tal vez desde aquella ocasión – murmuró Tikki desde su bolso

Haciendo que su portadora rememorara aquella ocasión en que esa chica fue akumatizada, no habían hecho nada en particular para que tomara algún cariño especial por ellos… _por su compañero_ más exactamente

Pero descartó esos pensamientos de inmediato… Ambos tenían fans, ella tenía fans, su compañero seguro que también los tendría eso era innegable

.

.

Su día hubiera continuado sin problemas de no ser por los gritos de espanto y auxilió que sonaron en la calle frente a la escuela

\- ¡tengan cuidado! ¡Un camión fuera de control!

Efectivamente, un camión de tamaño considerable avanzaba por las calles a gran velocidad amenazando la vida de los transeúntes

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Ladybug apareciendo en escena y sacando del camino a un par de ciudadanos

\- ¡mejor que nos dejen esto! – dijo Chat Noir al momento que salvaba a una dama con dos pequeños niños

\- ¿Listo Chat?

\- ¡Siempre para ti Ladybug! – respondió en tono coqueto

Enseguida y de una forma semejante a lo que habían hecho aquel día en que después combatirían a _Glaciator_ lograron detener el camión antes de que causara algún daño mayor, sin embargo no pudieron evitar que parte de su cargamento cayera en el pavimento y una buena parte de este quedara cubierto por nieve artificial, que era la carga que transportaba el camión

\- Lo siento… perdí el control – dijo el conductor

\- No hay problema – dijo Ladybug - ¿está usted bien?

\- Afortunadamente no hubo mayores daños – añadió Chat Noir

Una ovación de aplausos aclamó al dúo de héroes quienes respondieron con unos saludos. Entre la multitud Ladybug pudo reconocer el abundante cabello rojizo de esa chica con la que se había topado esa mañana. Sus gritos de ovación eran mucho más evidentes que el resto y se esforzaba continuamente por ganar la atención del dúo… bueno, no de los dos precisamente

 _¡Chat! ¡Chat Noir!_

El chico de cabello rubio con antifaz negro distinguió una voz femenina entre la multitud llamándole, y al tratar de localizarla distinguió a una chica que saltaba entre la multitud con tal de que la viera y agitaba sus manos en lo alto. El superhéroe le dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo al que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras le señalaba algo en su muñeca y con sus labios le decía "Gracias"

Detalle que aparentemente Chat paso desapercibido, pero del que Ladybug tomo nota ¿de qué le daba las gracias? ¿Por qué le señalaba algo que colgaba de sus manos? ¿Será que después de aquella ocasión se habían topado alguna otra vez?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando apareció la prensa, y por supuesto no se hicieron esperar las fotografías de los sucesos, hicieron algunas preguntas al conductor y por su puesto tomaron algunas de los superhéroes

Discretamente Chat Noir se acercó a su compañera mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él y tomándola por sorpresa le tomó por la cintura para salir en dicha fotografía

Los flashes se dispararon al instante para no perder semejante oportunidad, al parecer eran del mismo pensar que Chat Noir quien pensó que la chica le apartaría al instante sin embargo no lo hizo, Ladybug aceptó las fotografías e incluso le sonrió mientras le miraba de reojo cuando él se le acercó de ese modo, pero enseguida desvió su vista algo _¿sonrojada?_

Fue el propio Chat Noir quien retiro sus manos de ella al ver que uno de los pequeños niños que había salvado minutos antes tenía algo de problemas para avanzar por la nieve

Ladybug se retiró de las cámaras para seguir con la vista a su compañero, ella avanzó lentamente hasta permanecer de pie en un punto neutral desde donde continúo observándole con ambas manos en la cintura y una sonrisa se le fue dibujando en el rostro al ver como su compañero sacaba a ese pequeño de entre la nieve y con gran gentileza lo cargaba hasta llevarlo de vuelta con su madre

 _Que gran bondad descubro ahí_

 _._

 _Es algo dulce… y amable_

 _._

 _Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi_

Chat Noir entregó al niño en brazos de su madre con una amable sonrisa, la dama le agradeció y paso a retirarse más el permaneció de espaldas pues sentía sobre el los ojos de Ladybug

Discretamente se giró y descubrió que efectivamente que ella miraba en su dirección e incluso le sonrió

Algo confundido, le devolvió la sonrisa

 _Mira hacia aquí_

 _._

 _¿Me mira a mí?... No hay nadie más_

 _._

 _Y al estar de cerca no me rechazó_

 _._

 _¡No puede ser!_

 _Miró hacia mí y ¡juraría que la he visto sonreír!_

 _._

 _Lo ignorare_

 _Más sin embargo antes no me había mirado así_

Ladybug bajo la vista aun sonriendo ahora algo nerviosa cuando él le dedico una sus radiantes sonrisas. Se mordió su labio inferior mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado… Era algo que le ocurría continuamente de un tiempo a la fecha, cada vez que descubría algo nuevo en su compañero

¿Qué le ocurría?

Se preguntaba mientras volvía a mirarle de reojo y una sonrisita se le iba dibujando conforme le veía… con algo en mente

 _¡Es nuevo y alarmante!_

 _Yo jamás pensé que iba a ocurrir_

 _¡Es cierto! No es el chico que antes soñaba_

 _Pero hay algo nuevo en el que empiezo a descubrir_

\- Bien, parece que de nuevo hicimos un gran trabajo mi lady – decía Chat Noir aun dándole la espalda con sus ojos puestos en la nieve que había quedado en el suelo – Ahora solo queda ver qué hacemos con esto…

¡BAM!

Chat Noir se desestabilizó un poco cuando sintió algo que golpeo contra su espalda, al llevar sus manos a esa zona descubrió rastros de ¿nieve?

Sin poder creerlo se giró a Ladybug con mirada de sospecha pero no pudo decir mucho pues ella le recibió con una nueva bola de nieve que esta vez se estampó en su rostro

Ladybug se rió sonoramente ante aquello… Chat Noir no pudo más que reírse también al tiempo le devolvía uno de esos ataques

Lejos de enfadarse Ladybug contraatacó arrojándole aún más bolas de nieve a su compañero quien retrocedía intentando cubrirse o devolvérselos

Cada vez que uno lograba impactar al otro soltaban un grito triunfal, Ladybug no paraba de reír cada vez que atinaba una bola de nieve contra su compañero quien sentía su corazón saltar de la emoción con solo escuchar la risa de ella…

La improvisada guerra de nieve concluyó, Chat Noir se dejó caer de rodillas contra la nieve mientras Ladybug ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de él a fin de apoyarse y sin dejar de reírse, Chat Noir sonreía mientras la miraba con fascinación ¡la estaba viendo reírse! No era para menos… y su sonrisa era motivada por el… Eso compensaba el hecho de haber recibido tantas bolas de nieve

\- ¿Muy divertido, no? – preguntó Chat Noir sin dejar de sonreírle

\- Realmente lo fue – dijo Ladybug calmando su risa, percatándose de la cercanía entre ambos pero no la deshizo – Suerte que no haya sido nieve real… sino seguro terminarías con un resfriado… tu recibiste la mayoría

Chat volvió a acompañar su risa, incluso aun le impresionaba que la responsable Ladybug se olvidara de su deber como héroes por algo tan sencillo como una guerra de bolas de nieve… de pronto se sentía enormemente privilegiado

\- Si fuera nieve real también tendría sus ventajas – dijo Chat Noir – podría tomarte de las manos para brindarte calor

Eso no se lo esperaba, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa reacción, Ladybug sintió que se le iba el aliento cuando Chat acompaño su coqueta frase con una aún más coqueta mirada – _¡Chat! –_ murmuró en tono bajo sintiendo como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando… ¡y esas sonrisitas que se le dibujaban!... esperaba inútilmente que él no las viera demasiado

 _¡Su calidez alarma!_

 _Que sorpresa la que recibí_

 _Pues hay algo en él que no estaba antes ahí_

Era lo que su mente le decía, era como si de pronto en esos últimos días estuviera descubriendo en su compañero algo nuevo, sentía algo nuevo… ¿también en ella había algo nuevo? ¿Era nuevo? ¿Por qué antes no le había pasado nada de eso?

¿Era parte del desorden que menciono Tikki?

Había algo nuevo en ella, era lo que pensaba Chat Noir, y aunque una parte de su mente insistía en ignorarlo, no podía hacerlo del todo, después de todo ¿Cómo ignorarlo? Nunca la había visto reír así junto a él, nunca ella lo había mirado de esa forma… ya no lo alejaba de ella… pero ¿Qué significaba?

Sin querer, Chat Noir levanto un poco su rostro para poder mirarla más directamente, haciendo que la heroína quedara hipnotizada por sus intensos ojos verdes. Llevo sus manos a su cintura y poco a poco se puso de pie pero sin que ninguno se soltara… De pronto fue Ladybug quien tuvo que elevar la mirada para seguir mirando hacia sus ojos… ¿y él? Bueno, aún tenía algo que preguntarle

\- ¿Te gustaron las rosas Ladybug?

La tomó desprevenida, la chica se quedó sin habla un momento y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para despejar sus pensamientos – Ahhh

\- ¡Ladybug!

Al escuchar su nombre la aludida dio un respingo que la hizo soltarse de inmediato de su compañero y volver a poner distancia entre ambos

\- ¿sí? –respondió - ¿Alya? ¡la chica del Ladyblog! – aclaró de inmediato para que no sospeche

\- Si – dijo Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos por la inoportuna intervención - ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó apretando los dientes en un evidente tono de reclamo

Alya los miraba con picardía pero a la vez algo incomoda pues se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había llegado en un mal momento – Solo… quería avisarles que el camión se fue sin problemas… sin llevarse esta nieve y… - decía mientras sentía sobre ella la acusadora mirada de Chat Noir

\- Está bien – dijo Ladybug - ¿a dónde la llevaba, por cierto?

\- ¡Oh! ¡A la filmación! – respondió Alya recuperando su entusiasmo – El equipo que creo el Túnel Encantado hace unos días, el mismo que se convirtió en el túnel del Terror, solicitaron esa nieve artificial para una de sus escenas… Ojala ese señor no tenga problemas por no entregarla completa

Ladybug dirigió su vista a la zona donde filmaban en esos momentos y una chispa de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos – No los tendrá… Edith entenderá si se lo explicamos ¿vienes Chat?

El rostro de él se iluminó un poco ante la invitación pero no abandono la mirada de reclamo para con la chica del blog

\- Claro… - respondió no sin antes darle una última mirada de reclamo a la chica

\- Lo siento – respondió Alya encogiéndose de hombros

.

.

\- Fue muy amable de tu parte venir personalmente a explicarle a Edith el percance del camión – dijo Chat Noir mientras iban acercándose al set de grabación

\- ¡Ah! No es nada en realidad

\- ¿o es que en realidad también sentiste curiosidad por ver como se llevan el par de enamorados ahora que tienen que trabajar juntos?

\- ¿También?

\- ¡lo admito! Esos dos trabajando juntos en una película de Edith Hardwike… definitivamente quiero ver eso

Y ese comentario no hizo más que recordarle a Ladybug que junto a las entradas de la película, también había perdido los pases para visitar la grabación… afortunadamente después de tanto convivir con ella y su novio el sensei Lawrence, seguro que no tendría mucho problema con esa visita

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos héroes aterrizaron en lo alto de un tejado que daba justo frente a la torre Eiffel, ese edificio gozaba de una hermosa vista y además daba justo a un lado del hotel del Alcalde, el mismo donde se estaría grabando una de las escenas de la película en su azotea, que estaba rodeada por un barandal el cual ahora estaba acondicionado para filmar la película

Estaba repleto de cámaras, luces, camarografos y demás así como por supuesto la directora Edith quien en este día estaba acompañada por el sensei Lawrence quien se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla de directora donde ella estaba con el libreto en mano y unos lentes oscuros en los ojos

Sus protagonistas estaban en el centro del lugar rodeados por todo el equipo de producción, se suponía que darían un pequeño ensayo antes de comenzar a filmar propiamente pero no estaba resultando como esperaban…

Edith cubrió su rostro con ambas manos al ver que en lugar de un ensayo, habían acabado en una de sus famosas discusiones

\- ¡No era necesario que lo aclararas! – dijo Alexa con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños - ¡Estamos actuando! ¿no?

\- ¡Yo lo sé! – respondió Anthony –Pero puedo llegar a ser muy buen actor – alardeó – y no quería que te tomarás muy enserio la escena que estamos por filmar

\- ¿Y cómo por qué razón me lo tomaría enserio? – replicó Alexa - ¿no serás tú quien se está creyendo cosas?

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – dijo Edith interponiéndose entre ambos - ¡Se suponen que son profesionales! ¡son actores! Actuar es normal para ustedes, olviden por un momento sus diferencias e inténtenlo ¿sí?

Ellos se miraron de reojo entre sí – De acuerdo – murmuró Anthony

\- Entonces… vamos a comenzar con la primera toma – explicó Edith – ya han de haberlo visto en el libreto… Alexa, tu personaje está mirando con atención el cielo, e inesperadamente Anthony aparece… Tú lo miras con sorpresa pero gusto a la vez y las líneas inician ¿vale?

Todos tomaron sus puestos, Edith regresó a su silla e incluso el dúo de superhéroes que estaban como espectadores de incognito procuraron guardar silencio mientras miraban curiosos lo que pasaría

\- ¡LUCES! ¡CÁMARAS!... ¡TOMA UNO… ACCIÓN!

.

 _Una lenta y suave melodía de un piano inundó el lugar. Alexa caminó hasta el barandal y estando ahí se recostó en el mientras observaba el cielo, dando la impresión de estar muy pensativa, hasta que la voz de su compañero realmente la tomó por sorpresa_

 _Anthony imitó su postura, con los ojos fijos en el cielo -_ _ **¿Alguna vez habías visto una noche brillar más?**_

 _Sin embargo en su voz no había dulzura ni ningún sentimiento, era obvio que evadía la mirada de su compañera y ella lo notó,_

 _Que estaba evadiéndola a propósito, como si lo molestara y eso la molesto a ella ¿Tan desagradable le era?_

 _Así que respondió sus líneas en una forma parecida –_ _ **Siento que puedo tocar las estrellas… podría hasta besarlas por su único brillo**_

 _Anthony distinguió esa falta de sentimiento en su voz. Por fin se giró hacia ella para mirarla, pero en sus ojos no había la ternura que la escena requería_ _ **– Pues como siento cuando tú sonríes, es algo como… "Wow" –**_ _añadió con sequedad, sin sorpresa ni emoción a lo que ella frunció el ceño_ _ **– La luna misma podría morir de envidia por tu causa… y si no lo crees, te lo juro por ella misma**_

 _La mirada de ella se endureció, era cierto que estaban actuando para una película, pero ni siquiera por eso había en su compañero alguna seña de romanticismo… En realidad, era como si estuviera leyendo directamente del libreto, que estaban obligándole a decir aquello… Y ni siquiera el personaje que ella interpretaba podría creérselo_

 _Ella mantuvo el ceño fruncido y respondió en tono acusador, casi con furia contenida, como si no tolerara que le mintiera -_ _ **No metas a la luna en esto… es efímera y cambiante… fugaz ¿no podrías acaso tu resultar igual?**_

 _Anthony distinguió el tono acusador en la voz de la chica, su mirada se endureció e imitó su tono cuando respondió –_ _ **No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien**_

 _ **¿y no es ese el error que estas cometiendo**_ _?_ \- _Se lo dijo enserió, y él se dio cuenta, la forma en que la miró lo evidenció_

– Eres insufrible

\- Eso no está en el guión – respondió Alexa en un susurro también

\- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamo en voz alta - ¡Tú tampoco me conoces!... No creas que sí por haberme tratado unos días

\- ¡También tú! No entiendes nada – respondió Alexa

.

\- ¡CORTE! – Exclamó Edith de nuevo en ese tono frustrado - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Se salió del personaje – dijo Alexa señalando a su compañero

\- Tú nunca estuviste en personaje – acusó Anthony

\- No es solo eso – replicó Edith – Mientras decían sus líneas fue obvio que entre ustedes no había esa… magia que necesita esta escena – ellos bajaron la mirada avergonzados - Chicos, esta escena en muy importante y… no es por presionarles pero… la necesitamos lista para el día de la premier de la película, será el adelanto que daremos para promoverla… ¿ustedes creen que una mirada dura y una voz sin sentimiento sirven para escenas como estas? Los escogí a ustedes porque son los actores del momento… Esta escena es de lo más importante ¡Deben hacerlo, no la voy a cambiar! – entonces su celular sonó

Edith atendió pronto la llamada y la expresión de su rostro palideció, al colgar se giró hacia ellos como si lo que iba a decirles fuera el detonante para que la bomba terminara de estallar – Acaban de darme una noticia… esta escena no será el único avance que demos de la película en la premier

Anthony y Alexa se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose de que hablaba

\- ¿recuerdan la pista que les facilitamos hace días?

\- Si – dijo Anthony – Yo me ofrecí para componer la letra

\- No ¡Yo lo hare! – replicó Alexa

Edith tomo un respiró – Ambos lo harán… es el tema principal de la película y… cantaran a dueto

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – replicaron ambos

\- En el día de la premier…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Justo después de haber presentado esta escena…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Alexa

\- Escucha – dijo Anthony - no tengo problema con la composición… puedo tener la letra lista en el momento que quieras…

\- Si claro – dijo Alexa con sarcasmo al escucharle alardear

\- Pero no si me pides componerla junto con ella…

\- Escucha… Yo también se de música – dijo Alexa luchando por mantenerse calmada - ¡canto mejor que tú!

\- Pero lo que esta película requiere es de inspiración… - añadió Anthony ignorando a su compañera - y después de ver su actuación es obvio que tampoco la tendrá para cantar a mi lado

\- ¿A mí me falta inspiración? – reclamó Alexa – Edith, muéstrale por favor sus tomas fallidas ¡A ver quién es el mal actor!

\- ¿Así que fue mi culpa que saliera mal la escena? – replicó Anthony

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tenías que echarlo todo a perder!

Anthony apretó los puños - ¿saben algo? ¡Me voy!... ¡Estaré en mi camerino!

Alexa dio un resoplido - ¡También yo! Lo siento Edith

La directora solo vio como sus dos protagonistas abandonaban el set… tenía el tiempo encima, necesitaba esa escena en tiempo record y ellos se negaban a grabarla ¿Qué haría ahora?

.

.

Para su desgracia, tuvieron que recorrer juntos el camino hasta los camerinos, los cuales por cierto, quedaban justo uno junto al otro

Ambos rodaron los ojos al toparse mientras caminaban

En un intento por llegar primero, Alexa adelantó su caminar pero…

\- Incluso al caminar eres toda una diva – murmuró Anthony

\- ¿yo? – replicó Alexa deteniéndose en seco - ¿y que ahí de ti? – dijo – Siempre cabeza en alto y pasos fuertes… disfrutando de la atención de tus fans, de miles de chicas sin tomar a nadie en serio

\- ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? – exigió Anthony

\- Odio a los chicos que son así – respondió Alexa mirándole a los ojos

Él se quedó en silencio un momento mirándola con dureza

\- No creas que me conoces bien – acusó de vuelta Anthony

\- Tampoco tu a mí – respondió Alexa antes de internarse en su camerino

.

.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Se preguntaba Edith

Sin saber que a sus espaldas dos pares de ojos con mascara habían observado todo

\- Hawk Moth no volverá a akumatizarla ¿cierto? – murmuró Ladybug a su compañero al ver el ánimo de la directora

\- No… pero necesitaran de un milagro para filmar la escena - respondió

Fue ahí cuando Edith se percató de esas familiares voces a sus espaldas

\- ¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir? – exclamó al girarse y verlos sobre el barandal que rodeaba la azotea - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ellos se pusieron nerviosos un momento al sentirse descubiertos

\- Lo sentimos – dijo Chat Noir

\- Nosotros – dijo Ladybug – vinimos porque… hubo un incidente con la nieve que pediste y…

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Edith

Los héroes se miraron entre sí, sin entender de qué hablaba

.

.

En el interior de su camerino, Alexa estaba sentada frente a su espejo pero sin prestar atención al reflejo, más bien estaba pensativa. Observo el libreto

Y suspiró, era cierto que no lograba llevarse bien con su compañero y así sería imposible filmar esa escena ¡era romántica! ¡ _Romántica_!

Sin embargo, pensó en la directora y llegó a la conclusión de que no podían hacerle eso, pues eso sí sería falta de profesionalismo

Sus nombres ya estaban en los créditos de esa película, los medios lo sabían y esperaban verlos a ambos… y ella jamás decepcionaría a los fans

Así que tomando un respiro profundo, salió del camerino para volver al set

.

.

\- Que… nosotros ¿filmemos la escena? – dijo Ladybug con lentitud, esperando haber entendido mal, sin embargo la mirada de la directora le dio a entender que hablaba enserio - ¿qué?

\- Chicos sé que no son actores pero no estoy del todo segura de que Anthony y Alexa logran grabar la escena… de esta escena depende el evento de dentro de dos días ¿la premier, recuerdan?

\- Si pero… ellos esperan ver a las estrellas del film ¿no? – preguntó Ladybug esperanzada

\- Si pero – añadió Edith quitándose sus lentes para verla a los ojos más enserio - una escena con los aclamados héroes de Paris jamás la despreciaría nadie ¡por favor! ¡se los ruego! Además…

\- No querrán volver a enfrentar su túnel encantado – sugirió el sensei con una sonrisa - ¿no dejaran que la akumatizen de nuevo?

\- O akumatizen al productor al ver que yo no tengo nada – añadió Edith en tono de súplica - ¡son mi salvación!

Ladybug comenzó a dudar y su mirada buscó la de su compañero - ¿tú que dices, Chat Noir?

Su compañero mantenía los brazos cruzados por el pecho y se había recostado contra el barandal mientras ellas hablaban

\- Siempre… ayudamos a los demás ¿no?

Ladybug dio un profundo respiro - ¿en qué consiste la escena exactamente?

.

.

Anthony al parecer fue del mismo pensar que su compañera, pues después de pensarlo un buen rato, salió de su camerino para volver al set

No obstante, se sorprendió de ver a su compañera oculta de la vista de todos en el rodaje. Curioso por esto, él también se acercó con cuidado y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Edith junto a los famosos héroes de Paris dándoles instrucciones y mostrándole una copia de sus libretos

Aún más curioso, permaneció oculto también

¿Sera que esos dos filmen una escena mucho mejor?

.

\- ¿entendieron?

Los ojos de Ladybug mostraron algo de resignación al no poder zafarse de aquello, y no por que le molestara o no le gustara la compañía… el problema era justo al contrario… Y es que era una escena romántica

\- Bien, la música del piano comenzara a sonar, Chat Noir te acercaras a lado de ella, al barandal a observar el cielo – explicaba Edith – Y dices tus líneas ¿de acuerdo? ¡no hay nervios!

 _Qué fácil decirlo –_ murmuró Ladybug ¿Cómo no habría nervios? Ella no era actriz profesional… pero tampoco era la primera vez que fingiría sentir algo por su compañero… Ese era el problema ¿iba a fingir? De solo imaginar lo que estaba por hacer, lo que tendría que decirle, hacía que en su estómago se alojaran miles de akumas y sentía los nervios a flor de piel… Quizá había algo más, algo que aún no aceptaba por completo… sus nervios ¿no se debían en realidad al temor de quedar en evidencia por esto?

Edith corrió para volver a sentarse en su silla y tomó su megáfono para dar las indicaciones, cuando la voz de su novio la interrumpió en un susurro – Ellos no son actores ¿no temes tener más problemas todavía? Una escena romántica no es cualquier cosa…

\- Lo sé – respondió Edith con una sonrisa – pero ¿olvidas cuál es mi especialidad? _Siempre puedo darles una pequeña ayuda_

\- ¿ayuda?

\- Sobrevivieron a mi túnel por algo ¿no?... ¿LISTOS? – añadió ahora usando su megáfono - ¡LUCES! ¡CÁMARAS! TOMA EN 3… 2… 1…

Ladybug tomó posición frente al barandal y sin querer sus dedos se apretaron contra este conforme escuchaba la cuenta regresiva… Intentando prepararse para que no la tomara por sorpresa lo que estaba seguro que iba a sentir y que no lograba definir

¡ACCIÓN!

.

 _Una suave y lenta melodía de piano comenzó a sonar en el silenció_

 _Ladybug fijo su vista en el cielo, pero no pudo aparentar del todo que pensaba en algo en concreto cuando no era así_

 _Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar los pasos de su compañero acercándose a ella… reacción provocada por las cámaras a su alrededor, o eso creía_

 _No pudo evitar espiar de reojo y ver como su compañero caminaba hasta quedar a un lado suyo en el barandal con la vista en el cielo_

 _El viento alborotó el cabello rubio del chico superhéroe quien discretamente le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle confianza_

 _Sin despegar sus ojos del cielo, Chat Noir por fin habló -_ _ **¿Habías visto alguna vez una noche brillar más?**_ _-_

 _Ladybug mantenía sus ojos en el perfil de su compañero, en su cabello meciéndose con el viento, en sus profundos ojos verdes que miraban al cielo, y con la cabeza negó –_ _ **Siento que podría tocar las estrellas… incluso besarlas por su único brillo**_ _– añadió con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _Por fin Chat Noir se giró hacia ella y sus ojos verdes se centraron en los ojos azules de ella, brillaban, eran tan intensos que le robaron el aliento a la heroína, quedando por ese momento hipnotizada por ellos_

 _Para remate, Chat Noir esbozo una coqueta sonrisa_

 _El chico rubio recordó lo de esa misma mañana, una de esas pocas veces que había podido ver reír a su compañera –_ _ **Algo así siento… cuando tu sonríes… es como "Wow"**_ _– dijo con total fascinación -_ _ **La luna misma podría morir de envidia por tu causa…**_ _\- aquella frase sonó tan natural que para Ladybug fue sencillo esbozar una sonrisa de incredulidad, era como una de esas tantas veces que le había coqueteado_

 _El noto su incredulidad y añadió –_ _ **y si no lo cress, te lo juro por ella misma**_

 _Con la misma mirada Ladybug respondió –_ _ **No metas a la luna en esto… -**_ _dijo cruzándose de brazos -_ _ **es efímera y cambiante, ¿no podrías tu resultar igual?**_

 _La sonrisa de Chat Noir se ensanchó todavía más, tornándose aún más coqueta –_ _ **No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien**_

Ella sabía que eso era parte del guión, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar que, no hace mucho tiempo sí que había cometido ese error… Se había equivocado respecto a su compañero, y cuando descubrió la verdad… no paraba de asombrarse, siempre que descubría algo nuevo respecto a él y a la vez se preguntaba ¿en verdad era nuevo? ¿O simplemente ella antes no lo vio?

Sin embargo…

 _ **\- ¿Y no es ese el error que estas cometiendo?**_ _\- respondió Ladybug_

 _Chat Noir sabía que eso estaba en el guión, sin embargo, notó en la voz de su compañera, que una parte de ella, lo decía enserio_

 _Chat avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse más a ella y la miro directo a los ojos_

 _ **\- ¿por qué?**_ _–le preguntó -_ _ **¿solo por no conocer tú nombre? –**_ _añadió_ _ **\- ¿Qué es un nombre de todos modos?… Una rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, ni dejaría de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera. Asimismo ¿Qué importa un nombre? Si conozco todas las buenas cualidades de tu alma…**_

 _\- Eso no está en el guión – murmuró Ladybug_

 _\- Lo sé – le respondió con un coqueto guiño_

 _ **.**_

El sensei Lawrence que era uno de los tantos espectadores frunció el ceño al escucharle, pues estaba seguro que eso no iba en el libreto de su novia - ¿eso no es de Shakespeare? – murmuró a la directora

\- ¡Shh! – silenció la directora que estaba emocionadísima observando la escena ¿y que si le modificaba el guión? ¡Esa escena sería aclamadísima! ¡estaba segura! Y tal vez, con suerte se pondría mejor…

.

 _\- Lo sé - respondió Chat Noir con un coqueto guiño_

 _Ladybug entreabrió los labios al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban al escucharlo… No sabía si sonreír o simplemente retomar el libreto…_

" _ **Su calidez ¡alarma!**_

 _ **Que sorpresa la que recibí**_

 _ **Pues hay mucho que no pude ver antes en el"**_

Tikki tenía razón, en su corazón había un desorden, justo en ese momento sentía no solo un desorden sino incluso una tormenta de emociones

 _ **Pero aun si es un error –**_ _dijo Chat Noir retomando el libreto –_ _ **y es muy pronto para afirmarlo… No dudes que anhelo el día en que así sea**_

 _Ladybug bajo la vista para reordenarse un poco y respondió –_ _ **No hagas una promesa que luego lamentes –**_ _le dijo de nuevo con ese tono entre actuación y un poco enserio_

 _Repentinamente Chat Noir se alejó de ella_ _ **– Lo único que lamento… es haberte entregado mi corazón desde hace tiempo**_

Ladybug no estaba del todo segura de cómo se veía su rostro en ese momento… sabía que eso era parte del libreto, pero de pronto su compañero se había convertido en un actor profesional al grado de provocar que de pronto vinieron a su mente todas esas voces que escuchó en el túnel aquel día… Todos diciéndole que Chat Noir no podía mantener un sentimiento como el que le había jurado tantas veces después de que ella le había lastimado

Sin embargo, la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Chat Noir al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos entre una de las suyas

 _ **\- Porque de no haberlo hecho entonces, sin tu pedirlo o si quiera saberlo… Entonces sería capaz de ofrecértelo ahora**_

 _Los ojos de ella brillaron enternecidos, y de forma automática, extendió su mano libre a él para tocar su rostro, él se apegó a su toque cerrando brevemente sus ojos, como disfrutando de ello, y ella por fin pudo devolverle una sonrisa… pues sabía que se lo había dicho enserio_

 _Sin embargo, la realidad la golpeó y se obligó a si misma a retomar el libreto -_ _ **¿ofrecer algo así? ¿en este momento? ¿así sin más? -**_ _el asintió –_ _ **Eres un tonto**_

 _ **\- Quizá –**_ _le respondió_

 _Por fin ella se obligó a retirar la mano de su rostro y soltar sus manos para darle la espalda_

 _ **\- Debo irme… es tarde –**_ _pero él se lo impidió, la detuvo volviendo a tomarla de la mano_

 _ **\- ¿y me dejas así, tan desconsolado?**_

 _Ladybug se giró poco a poco intentando disimular su sonrisa, pues esa frase, aunque era parte del libreto, también sonaba a algo autentico de su compañero_

 _ **\- ¿qué consuelo podría dejarte?**_

 _ **\- Una promesa en cambio de la mía…**_

 _Su compañero lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que ella agradeció las que serían sus líneas siguientes_

 _ **\- Aun no puedo hacer promesa alguna… no todavía –**_ _Ladybug sonrió por lo que estaba por decir, era una frase muy familiar para ambos –_ _ **Tendrás que confiar en mí**_

 _Chat Noir le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice… algo que nuevo iba perfecto con el libreto_

 _ **\- ¿por qué esa sonrisa? –**_ _preguntó Ladybug_

 _ **\- Sin querer lo has hecho –**_ _respondió sin dejar de sonreír_

 _ **\- ¿dejarte un consuelo?**_ _– el negó con la cabeza sin soltar su mirada_

 _ **\- Haz dicho "no todavía", y no, jamás sería un consuelo que mantengas viva la esperanza de que sea posible un milagro**_

 _ **\- ¿un milagro?**_ – preguntó Ladybug sin entender de que hablaba

 _Sin previo aviso, Chat Noir la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia_

 _ **\- Uno que te acerque cada día más a mí… suena imposible y es irónico, pues a tu lado ¿Qué sería imposible, Ladybug?**_

.

.

Una sonrisa brillo en los rostros de Anthony y Alexa conforme observaron la escena. Y con la velocidad de un rayo abandonaron el set de grabación para dirigirse a la oficina de la directora

Cada uno inconsciente de las acciones del otro, corrieron en esa dirección

Y una vez llegaron a su escritorio, sus manos chocaron al intentar tomar un disco, el mismo que contenía la pista sin letra que debían cantar juntos

Ambos levantaron la mirada pero sin soltar el disco

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – se preguntaron al unísono - ¡suéltalo!

Anthony entonces tiro de el en su dirección – Voy a escribir la letra ¡ahora! ¡No puedo esperarte! ¡Tengo la idea perfecta!

\- ¡No, yo la tengo! – respondió ella tirando de el

\- ¡ya no discutas! ¡Dámelo! – exigió Anthony

\- ¡dije que no! – respondió tirando de él

\- No puedes actuar en una escena romántica ¡mucho menos escribir una canción con ese tema! – acusó Anthony sin percatarse de que los ojos de su compañera se humedecían

\- ¡Tampoco tú puedes! – dijo con la voz algo quebrada – No puedes actuar, ni escribir algo así cuando no tienes corazón

\- ¿hablas por ti misma? – exigió Anthony sin soltar el disco

\- ¡Tal vez! – exclamó la chica - ¡odio las escenas románticas! ¡Ya! ¿contento?

Anthony se puso serio un momento - ¿Por qué?

\- No te importa – respondió ella intentando ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos

\- No puedes odiar el romance más que yo – murmuró en respuesta el chico también desviando la mirada

Ambos permanecieron un momento en esas posiciones, sin percatarse de que una mariposa negra los acechaba

.

.

 _ **\- A tu lado… ¿qué sería imposible, Ladybug?**_ – _había dicho Chat Noir con total seguridad_

 _Sin embargo, ahora fue el quien, al sentir sobre el la intensa mirada de los ojos azules de Ladybug quien comenzó a sentir nervios. No había olvidado que estaban filmando una escena pero de pronto algo le dijo que no tendría otra oportunidad semejante_

 _Él tenía algo que decirle, esta vez de frente, sin una rosa de por medio, aunque quizá ella ya lo supiera… aunque quizá él ya supiera la que sería su respuesta, sentía que era el momento de hacerlo_

 _Levantó su mano libre y acarició su mejilla mientras fue acortando la escasa distancia que aun mantenían sus rostros_

 _Aun le sorprendía que ella no se alejara… pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello_

 _Ladybug sintió su corazón alborotarse conforme su compañero se acercaba a ella ¿iba a apartarse?_

 _\- Ladybug… - susurró – Yo…_

 _._

De pronto, todo el equipo se producción se había olvidado de que estaban filmando, todo se había tornado tan real que esos dos superhéroes los tenían en expectación ¿qué pasaría?

La propia Edith estaba al borde de su silla mirándoles con nerviosismo… Ella no había escrito nada acerca de un beso, pero si ocurría y era real y espontaneo ¡sería invaluable!

Con una idea en mente, se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a dar algunas instrucciones al equipo, a los encargados de los efectos y demás

.

 _Ladybug buscó los ojos de su compañero, y también lo miro expectante ¿acaso iba a decírselo? ¿En ese momento? ¿Así sin más? ¿Iba a decirle lo que creía que iba a decirle? ¿y ella? ¿Qué respondería? ¡Aun no lo sabía!_

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- ¿Sí? – susurró ella, animándole_

 _\- Yo te… - Chat Se tuvo sutilmente al darse cuenta que la atmosfera a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar_

 _La música del piano que sonaba de fondo, se tornó mucho más acogedora, más sensible. Ambos fueron alumbrados sutilmente por unas luces que cambiaban de color continuamente, pero despacio a la vez y podía jurar que habían lanzado algo de humo artificial, de ese que se usa en los conciertos_

" _No hay duda de que es la mejor"_ Pensó Chat Noir al percatarse de que había sido Edith quien cambió el entorno

Era el momento no había duda – _Ladybug – dijo con más decisión mientras se acercaba todavía más a ella_

 _Ladybug tembló al sentir sus labios ya casi rozando los suyos_

 _._

\- ¡Vamos! – murmuraba Edith al borde de su silla casi mordiéndose las uñas – Solo eso… una más y los nominan al Oscar… ¡Vamos!

.

Ya no era ni desorden ni una tormenta, Ladybug sentía un incendio en sus emociones ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué rayos había accedido a hacer esa escena? ¿Por qué ahora que aún no tenía nada claro?

\- Yo te…

De pronto, el ambiente a su alrededor volvió a cambiar y todo paso demasiado rápido para cualquiera. Todo se tornó oscuro al tiempo que sintió que el agarre de su compañero en su cintura se volvía mucho más fuerte

\- ¡No! – gritaron todos los presentes

Ella estaba de espaldas… ¿qué ocurría exactamente? ¿Había un akuma? Y al intentar girarse para ver…

\- ¡Cuidado Ladybug! – escuchó la voz de Chat Noir al tiempo que sintió como la arrojaba al suelo mientras el quedaba en su lugar

\- ¡No! ¡Chat Noir! – gritó ella al ver inconsciente a su compañero, había recibido un ataque por ella… otra vez

Pero este… parecía mucho más grave - ¡Chat Noir!

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 **N/A** : **¿quieren nominar a alguien al Oscar?...**

 **Por cierto, No, no es broma, si le hice algo a Chat Noir… Así que por nada del mundo se pierdan el próximo capítulo... Por cierto, hoy aquí hizo un cameo un personaje que apareció en otra de mis historias ¿alguien la reconoció? ¡por favor! ¡díganme que alguien la recuerda!** **En el siguiente capítulo tendrá más participación… veremos si terminan de adorarla… sobre todo Ladybug**

 **¿quien sera el akuma esta vez? ¿que poder tendrá? Enserio ¿les gustaría un beso para el próximo capítulo? ¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

¿Spoiler para el próximo cap? Mmm... ¿les gusta que deje canciones? Bueno... ¿que tal... _Amor del bueno_?

.

Solo, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiendo estas tres historias ¡de verdad! ¡mil gracias! ¡sigan hasta el final! Por que prometo que en muchas formas, con esta historia ¡los voy a sorprender!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Enserio! No se que decirles o como agradecerles por esos reviews tan hermosos que me dejaron... No duden que siempre me siguen motivando a continuar escribiendo para ustedes y sobre todo a esforzarme por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda... Y ahora que me dicen que esto les gusta... Tengan por seguro que me esforzare mucho más para que no les guste... sino que les encante

En cuanto a este capítulo pues, aparecerá un personaje... es una chica, si alguien no la reconoce o es un lector nuevo, breve mente les diré que en su momento esta chica era fan de Adrien pero después de los acontecimientos de mi fic " **Una cita con Adrien** " ella se olvida de él y al parecer torna su fanatismo a Chat Noir... Ya verán que clase de fan es

SEGUIMOS!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

.

 _(Dedicado para Ladyaqua)_

 _._

\- ¡Odio las escenas románticas! ¿contento? – exclamó Alexa intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos

Anthony se puso serio un momento - ¿Por qué?

\- No te importa – respondió Alexa desviando la mirada de el

Anthony esbozo una mueca – No puedes odiar el romance más que yo

Ambos evadían la mirada del otro ignorando que una mariposa negra los acechaba

\- ¿lo odias? – preguntó Alexa, el asintió - ¡pues no lo parece! Siempre disfrutas de la atención de todas esas chicas fans tuyas… no parece que te importe jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas

\- ¿y tú? – acusó Anthony – Las "divas" como tú no tienen sentimientos… son vacías…

 _\- Por eso acabe odiando todo lo romántico… ¡TODO!... ¡Y te detesto! –_ exclamaron al unísono al tiempo que la mariposa que los acechaba se internó en el CD que ambos sostenían en sus manos

.

.

.

\- Ladybug… yo… Yo te…

De pronto, el ambiente a su alrededor volvió a cambiar y todo paso demasiado rápido para cualquiera. Todo se tornó oscuro al tiempo que escuchó un desesperado grito de parte de los presentes

\- ¡No! – gritaron todos

Ella estaba de espaldas… ¿qué ocurría exactamente? ¿Había un akuma? Y al intentar girarse para ver sintió que el agarre de su compañero en su cintura se volvía mucho más fuerte

\- ¡cuidado Ladybug! – escuchó la voz de Chat Noir al tiempo que sintió como la arrojaba al suelo mientras el quedaba en su lugar

\- ¡No! ¡Chat Noir! – gritó ella al ver inconsciente a su compañero, había recibido un ataque por ella… otra vez

Pero este… parecía mucho más grave - ¡Chat Noir!

\- ¡Chat! - Ladybug intentaba reanimarlo, pero por mucho que insistía su compañero no recuperaba la consciencia

Sintiendo de pronto que la sangre le hervía se puso de pie con el yoyo en sus manos para combatir con quien sea que los hubiera atacado, sin embargo sus ojos recorrieron todo a su alrededor y no dieron con nadie - ¿qué fue eso? – Murmuro aún con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿A dónde fue?! – Exigió girándose a los presentes mientras volvía a arrodillarse junto a su compañero - ¿ _Chat Noir_? – Susurro acunando su rostro con una de sus manos… seguía sin despertar - ¡¿Quién fue?! – volvió a gritar

\- No pudimos ver mucho Ladybug – dijo el sensei con voz calmada – pero mientras lo averiguas… - añadió también arrodillándose junto al superhéroe – Sería conveniente darle atención médica a este chico… ¿Edith?

\- Ya estoy en eso – respondió con su celular en mano - ¿ _Emergencias?_

El sensei Lawrence desvió sus ojos de su novia para ver al chico inconsciente, pero sin querer sus ojos se detuvieron en la chica del traje de motas y quedo impresionado por la forma en que ella miraba a su compañero… Jamás había visto tanta dulzura en los ojos de nadie y a la vez preocupación… De pronto se preguntó respecto a la escena que habían filmado… ¿Qué tanto sería actuación? ¿Qué tanto fue real?

\- Él va a estar bien – le dijo a la chica quien lo miro esperanzada

.

.

Efectivamente, Chat Noir fue trasladado a la enfermería que había en el hotel sobre el cual estaban filmando… Afortunadamente contaba con todo lo necesario y pronto fue atendido por un doctor

Desafortunadamente, tanto Ladybug como todos los demás tuvieron que esperar fuera de dicha sala por el diagnostico

Ladybug caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro y a ratos se detenía junto a la puerta sintiendo que era eterno el tiempo que tenía que esperar

Afuera, podía escuchar cada tanto a algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad gritar… seguro eran víctimas del nuevo akuma… Se preguntaba qué clase de poder tenía

Por fin, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el doctor. Edith y el Sensei Lawrence se pusieron de pie a la par para preguntar por la salud del héroe

\- Está bien si alguien desea entrar y… verlo – añadió, pues no terminaba de hablar cuando Ladybug ya estaba entrando

Edith estaba por decir algo a modo de disculpa pero el medico sonrió – Está bien… no todos los días uno atiende a uno de los héroes de Paris

\- ¿y él está bien? – preguntó el sensei

\- Aún no despierta… pero va a estarlo, parece que en verdad se llevó un buen golpe

\- Vaya que sí – respondió el sensei – y que inoportuno… justo cuando esta chica – dijo señalando a Edith – estaba por ganarse un lugar en los premios Oscar

\- Sí… respecto a eso – dijo Edith - Quisiéramos esperar a que reaccione pero ahora no es posible… Tengo que encontrar a mis actores

\- Les aconsejo se mantengan a salvo del akuma – dijo Ladybug acercándose a ellos

Directora de cine y Sensei se despidieron, no sin antes el Sensei dar una última ojeada al chico en la camilla, deseando su pronta recuperación… pues aún tenía algo que agradecerle… y de nuevo no pasó desapercibido la forma en que Ladybug lo miraba

Ladybug se recostó en la pared justo al lado de la camilla donde tenían a su compañero… Tenía mucho en la cabeza. Por un lado, había un akuma, su compañero estaba lastimado, inconsciente por haberla salvado a ella y sin embargo, de pronto hizo a un lado todo eso cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rostro del chico superhéroe

Si no lo hubiera visto caer inconsciente ante sus ojos, podría jurar que estaba simplemente dormido… estaba tranquilo, pocas veces sino es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarle a detalle y sin prisas de una batalla

Su alborotado cabello rubio y siempre tan radiante como el sol caía suavemente por su frente, su respiración pausada y tranquila, una de sus manos sobre su torso, el cual como siempre portaba ese traje que realzaba tan bien su físico… ahora que lo veía con atención, y a pesar de nunca haberlo visto sin la máscara, podía afirmar que el traje le quedaba muy pero muy bien

Sus ojos verdes que ahora no podía ver ya que estaban cerrados, su sonrisa radiante que ahora tampoco veía… Esa forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando le sonreía con coquetería… Esa mascara negra dándole un toque de misterio y a pesar de la cual que cubría parte de su rostro…

Por primera vez tenía que aceptar que… de pronto… lo encontraba bastante atractivo

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Si él lo supiera su ego crecería más que la torre Eiffel

Aunque…

\- ¿Ladybug?

\- ¿Sí? – respondió al medico

\- ¿Quién se quedará con él hasta que despierte? ¿tú lo harás? Es que… como hay un akuma tal vez prefieras…

\- Puedes irte Ladybug – dijo una tercera voz haciéndose presente en la enfermería – Yo voy a quedarme con él

Lentamente Ladybug se giró hacia la puerta, aunque creyó reconocer el tono de voz de la chica, no pudo creerlo hasta que la vio - ¡¿Antoniette?!

\- Vaya que me recuerdas – murmuró la chica cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ladybug

\- Eso podría preguntarte yo

Ladybug apretó los puños y miro con sus ojos al cielo desesperada ¿enserio había preguntado eso? – ¡Chat Noir es mi compañero! – dijo como si fuera algo demasiado obvio y de hecho lo era

Sin embargo la chica ni siquiera se inmuto

\- ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? – exigió Ladybug otra vez

\- He venido para quedarme con Chat Noir – respondió con total calma mientras se adentraba a la pequeña sala con intenciones de ir directamente a la camilla donde descansaba el superhéroe

\- ¿qué crees que haces? – exclamó Ladybug impidiéndole el paso para que no se le acercara más

\- ¿no es obvio? Ya no tienes que molestarte en quedarte aquí… he dicho que yo me quedare a cuidarlo

\- No voy a molestarme – respondió Ladybug intentando mantener la educación, pero la verdad cada vez le resultaba más difícil – Yo…

\- Si me permiten señoritas – intervino el médico – Considero que lo más indicado es…

\- Ladybug es después de todo una súper heroína – le interrumpió Antoniette – No tiene tiempo para quedarse aquí… seguro como siempre su prioridad es combatir al akuma que anda por la ciudad

\- ¿Mi prioridad? – exclamó Ladybug, sintiendo de pronto que esa chica muy sutilmente había insinuado algo que para nada era verdad – No voy a irme de aquí… Chat Noir es mi… - Antoniette levantó una sola ceja a modo de reto – Él es mi compañero

\- Su compañera… Ajá – añadió Antoniette - Pues según se dé buena fuente, cuando apareció esa chica Queen bee, ustedes apenas y se hablaban…

¡Uy!… recordar eso fue un golpe bajo para Ladybug

\- Y no lo culpo por ello – añadió la chica pelirroja – Tiene por compañera a una chica que todo el tiempo lo ignora y no se preocupa por él a pesar de que él da su vida por ti

Ladybug intentó debatir eso pero… Conforme ella hablaba, vinieron varios recuerdos a su mente… recuerdos que la dejaban sin muchos argumentos…

" _¿Y quién soy yo? ¡¿Ese chico al que siempre ignoras?!"_

 _(Capítulo Sirena)_

¿Todos pensaban eso? ¿De verdad parecía que Ladybug no se preocupaba por Chat? ¿Incluso él lo creía? La chica luchó contra el nudo que intentaba formarse en su garganta ante ese pensamiento

\- Envidió que él sepa todo sobre ti y seguramente tú ni siquiera has notado ese brillo que tienen sus ojos verdes y que se apaga cada vez que tú lo lastimas… y vaya que lo has hecho varias veces

Los puños de Ladybug se apretaron de furia conforme la escuchaba, pero de nuevo no sabía cómo debatir eso… Tenía de pronto demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… por un lado, recordar cosas como aquella ocasión en que ese chico se quedó esperándola y ella nunca apareció… Tuvo que estar sin su antifaz para ver lo mucho que había herido los sentimientos de Chat Noir aquella vez… Por otro lado, ¿Quién se creía esa chica para decirle todo aquello? Y mucho más importante aún ¿Quién se creía para pensar que tenía algún derecho para con su compañero para haberse presentado ahí así como así? Y sobrepasando todo eso… Esa emoción desconocida que había sentido cuando veía a Queen bee demasiado cerca del superhéroe volvía a emerger… Si con sus ojos disparara rayos o algo parecido, seguro esa chica no lo contaba

\- Así que yo lo cuidare – afirmó Antoniette acercándose más a la camilla

\- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más! – exigió Ladybug apretando los dientes y los puños – yo voy a quedarme porque yo soy su...

Antoniette volvió a levantar una de sus cejas a modo de reto - ¿Su?

El día que conoció a su compañero de batallas, y él comenzó a coquetear con ella, justo cuando ella le juzgó mal… jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que anhelaría haberle respondido un "sí"

En ese momento quiso pensar que era solo cuestión de orgullo para con esa chica, pero sentía que necesitaba responder algo como… como… ¿ _su novia_?

Sí, una parte de su mente la regañaba así misma… le decía también que seguro empezaba a perder la razón pero… No la escuchaba… Estaba segura que de poder responder algo así, sería esa chica inoportuna la que se quedaría sin argumentos

Ambas se miraron a los ojos no dispuestas a ceder, la heroína estaba por añadir algo más cuando una débil voz se lo impidió.

Ambas giraron su vista al chico de traje negro mientras el doctor se acercaba a él para revisarlo

Seguía inconsciente, pero parecía estar murmurando algo entre sueños

\- Lo ves… reaccionó ante mi presencia – alardeó Antoniette

Ladybug rodó los ojos al escucharla, rogando por un poco más de paciencia, cuando la pelirroja alargó su mano hacia el chico - ¿Chat Noir?

\- ¿qué crees que haces? – reclamó Ladybug

\- ¡Shh! – pidió el doctor quien intentaba distinguir lo que el héroe intentaba decir

El superhéroe continúo murmurando algo que resultaba ilegible… hasta que poco a poco se fue haciendo evidente

" _Lad… Lad… Mi Ladybug"_

El doctor la buscó con la mirada mientras ella sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ignorando la expresión que tenía Antoniette en ese momento, y de la cual hubiera disfrutado de haberle prestado atención. Se acercó a toda prisa a lado del chico

\- ¿Chat Noir? – susurró mientras le tomaba una de sus manos

" _Mi Ladybug"_ volvió a decir

 _¡shh! –_ susurró _-_ Estoy contigo… _mi gatito_ – añadió tambien en un susurro mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo… muy rápido hecho una ojeada a la pelirroja y aunque no vio demasiado… pudo disfrutar de su expresión

Antoniette observaba la escena con los puños apretados

El doctor tuvo que aclarar sonoramente su garganta para llamar su atención – Si me disculpas… el paciente necesita estar tranquilo…

\- Pero…

\- Y es obvio a quien quiere para su cuidado – dijo el doctor mirando de reojo a su paciente y observo que la heroína, a quien momentos antes había visto llena de furia, ahora ignoraba todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, teniendo ojos solo para el chico de traje negro – Tendré que pedirte que te retires … Te aseguro que está en buenas manos

A regañadientes Antoniette tuvo que retirarse, pero se detuvo justo en la puerta para dar una última vista de reojo

– Esto no acaba aquí… Ladybug – murmuró antes de retirarse por completo seguida por el doctor

Ladybug observo a ambos salir de la sala y dejar cerrada la puerta. Ligeramente frunció el ceño al recordar a esa chica ¿Qué se creía?

¿Por qué motivo se había atrevido a ir hasta haya?... ¿Chat Noir y ella se abran visto alguna otra vez después de aquel akuma?

" _Mi lady"_

Chat volvió a llamarla y eso le basto a Ladybug para olvidarse de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y acarició con suavidad la mano que le sostenía… Y sin querer las palabras de esa chica volvieron a su mente, molestándola de nuevo

¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Chat no le importa, que a ella no le importa que arriesgue su vida por ella? ¡¿Qué no le importa?! ¡que sabia ella!

De lo que sentía con solo verlo ahí, inconsciente en esa camilla, con solo un aparato que registraba sus latidos de corazón asegurándole que no se había llevado un daño mayor

\- Fuiste muy idiota – dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo – Yo debería estar en tu lugar… No estuvieras ahí sino me hubieras salvado ¡eres un idiota! ¡fuiste muy imprudente y muy…! … Muy protector conmigo – añadió con voz más suave mientras sus pupilas se dilataban – Siempre lo has sido – añadió recordando todas esas veces que se interponía entre ella y el peligro – Lo siento… - Ladybug cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo que eso no era suficiente

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, no pudo evitar que su mirada volviera a centrarse en su rostro… De nuevo, se veía tan tranquilo que parecía que simplemente dormía, incluso podía jurar que tenía indicios de una sonrisa en sus labios

No pudo evitar llevar su mano libre a su rostro y con cuidado delineo sus atractivas facciones – Lo siento…

Aunque, sintiendo que no eso no era bastante… y siguiendo nada más que un impulso, se inclinó sobre él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro enmascarado

Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar recordar el momento que habían compartido hacia unas horas mientras filmaban la escena de la película… Sintió un montón de akumas en el estómago al preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido

 _Chat Noir_ – susurró mientras en su mente se revivían uno a uno todas esas veces en que él salvo su vida, hasta esta última

Poco a poco una tímida sonrisa se le formo en los labios – _Gracias –_ susurró al tiempo que se atrevía a llevar sus labios a la mejilla de él

Se separó sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil… imaginándose lo que él hubiera dicho de haber estado consciente

Y sin ella misma entender la razón, volvió a acercarse a su rostro… dudó por un segundo para enseguida decidirse y acercar sus labios a él, esta vez a sus pómulos… muy cerca de su antifaz dejo otro beso

 _Ignorando que…_

.

Sentía sus parpados pesados, intento abrirlos sintiendo que su alrededor daba vueltas y tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus ojos antes de atreverse a abrirlos de nuevo. Se percató de que algo estaba sujetándole una de sus manos mientras que le acariciaba el cabello

Se preguntó dónde estaba y que había pasado

Lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose justo cuando sintió que unos labios dejaban un beso en su rostro, muy cerca de sus ojos

Su vista se aclaró, pero al ver quien estaba dejándole ese beso volvió a cerrar los ojos… ¿seguía dormido?

Sin abrir los ojos, sintió que una mano enguantada acariciaba su rostro y de nuevo esos labios se presionaron en el mismo lugar pero esta vez más rápido para enseguida sentir que la dueña de esos labios recostaba su frente contra la de él

.

Ladybug dio un rápido beso más en la sien del chico cuando…

\- Qué agradable forma de despertar

El tono en la voz de su compañero era casual, tranquilo y a la vez tenía un toque de coquetería, pero igual la sobresaltó y lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de él, conservando la mínima esperanza de que no se haya percatado de nada pero ¡Rayos! ¿A quién engañaba? La sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba… ¡rayos! ¿Quién sabe desde cuando había despertado? ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que hacer eso?

¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrir darle las gracias de esa forma? Aprovechando que estaba inconsciente (por que únicamente fue para darle las gracias, no tenía otra razón) ¡¿Por qué no pensó que podría despertar?! ¿Por qué si estaba preocupada por él no se alegraba de que ya hubiera despertado? ¡ ¿Por qué tenía que confundirla tanto?!

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Chat Noir casi sonriendo al ver la expresión de la chica, ella de pronto frunció el ceño

\- Yo debería preguntarte eso… ¡Tú estabas inconsciente! – acusó

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del chico se ensancho todavía más – No sabía que era tan bueno estar inconsciente – la chica refunfuño apretando sus puños – Debería de hacerlo más seguido

La chica quería patearlo… ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿No era obvio que ella estuvo muy preocupada por él? ¿qué se creía?

\- Te estaba dando las gracias… no… _no besándote_ – dijo entre un titubeo, esperando no sonrojarse

\- ¿Y no te faltó algo por lo que agradecerme? Porque yo estoy dispuesto… por mi parte nunca nadie dirá que mi lady es desagradecida – la chica rodó los ojos

Ella estaba por decir algo cuando a las afueras, un estruendo fue escuchado seguido por varios gritos e incluso unos cristales rompiéndose

\- ¿Sigue libre?

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ladybug

\- El akuma… el que interrumpió nuestra nominación al Oscar – añadió con una mirada de picardía

Ladybug intentó ignorar su tonó coqueto – Sí… sigue libre… ni siquiera sé que poder tiene o donde está el akuma… ¿qué? – añadió al ver que el chico de pronto se había puesto serio y la miraba fijamente

\- Hay un akuma libre – murmuró – Y tú… ¿Tú te quedaste aquí conmigo? – añadió entre sorprendido y fascinado

\- ¡Claro! yo… - respondió a toda prisa para detenerse y pensar su respuesta y evitar soltar alguna imprudencia – Que clase de compañera sería si no… - decía intentando pensar con claridad a pesar de tener esos intensos ojos verdes sobre ella… entonces recordó algo

Ladybug desvió la vista ocultando una mueca - ¿O querías que otra chica se quedara contigo?

Y esta vez fue él quien se desconcertó ¿Por qué decía eso? - ¿qué? – preguntó sin entender nada

Un segundo estruendo, señal de otro ataque por parte del akuma volvió a interrumpirlos

Ladybug se giró hacia la ventana como si quisiera ver lo que ocurría – ¿Qué les estará haciendo? – murmuró pensando en la gente

\- No lo sé… pero mejor démonos prisa – dijo Chat Noir al tiempo que se incorporaba a toda prisa con intenciones de bajar de la camilla, pero se detuvo al sentir mareo otra vez

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – exclamó Ladybug corriendo a su lado y tomándole por los hombros para detenerlo

\- Debemos ir – respondió el chico

\- Claro que no – añadió Ladybug – Tu no vas

\- Pero… - añadió él intentando bajar de la camilla

\- Chat Noir ¡estabas inconsciente!...

\- Pero…

\- Ya habrá tiempo para el akuma – dijo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para acompañar sus palabras con una caricia – Cuando te sientas mejor

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

El monitor cardiaco que medía los latidos del corazón de Chat Noir se aceleró justo después de las acciones de ella

Los ojos azules de ella viajaron hasta los de Chat Noir, su respiración también estaba un poco acelerada a causa de que el aparato lo delatara sin embargo sostuvo su mirada

\- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a por el akuma? – preguntó él aunque a ratos desviaba la vista al aparato

\- Iremos pero… - Ladybug intentó ignorar eso y ayudó a su compañero a volver a recostarse. Sin embargo le fue imposible dejarlo pasar y sutilmente una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios, de pronto llenándose de seguridad – En cuanto mi gatito se sienta bien – dijo imitando un poco el tono de voz usual en el al tiempo que le acariciaba bajo su barbilla como si fuera un auténtico gato

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

La sonrisa de Ladybug se hizo más evidente pero se sorprendió cuando no distinguió en su compañero ningún rastro de que fuera a sonrojarse o algo así, al contrario… Le sonreía como si también tramara algo

\- ¿te sorprende mi lady? – Dijo Chat Noir – Pero si yo nunca lo he negado – añadió al tiempo que tomaba la mano que ella tenía en su rostro y la guiaba a su pecho, justo a donde latía su corazón - ¿ves?... Está loco por ti

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Ladybug y agradeció que ella no estuviera conectada a uno de esos aparatos… Efectivamente podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón del chico… reacción provocada… _por ella_

Ladybug levantó la vista para toparse con esos ojos verdes que tanto la inquietaban

\- Chat… ¡Gracias por salvarme! – añadió de prisa desviando su mirada de la de él

\- De nada… aunque creí que ya me habías dado las gracias

\- ¡sí! Bueno… - titubeó aun desviando la mirada – No estabas… consciente… tu sabes

El chico sonrió – Sí tienes razón – añadió con un suspiro – _Debí despertar antes_ – murmuró más para sí mismo para enseguida retomar su coqueta sonrisa - ¿no quieres darme las gracias de nuevo ahora que estoy despierto?

\- ¡Chat!

\- Lo sé – respondió enserio sin dejar de sonreírle – Lo se… no perdía nada con tratar – dijo con guiño acercándose un poco al rostro de ella

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa - Chat Noir – pronunció su nombre con cariño - Aunque… - murmuró al tiempo que también se acercaba un poco a él… queriendo dar la impresión de estar considerándolo

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

Ella seguía sonriendo pero se puso seria cuando, inesperadamente Chat Noir llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla… Tal como había hecho antes de la interrupción del akuma – Una lástima la interrupción… Edith sigue sin su escena… ¿crees que vuelva a llamarnos para terminar de grabarla?

\- Ahh… Yo…

\- ¿Filmara todo desde el principio otra vez?... ¿o retomara donde nos quedamos? – decía Chat en tono casual pero sin dejarla ir – Me parece que la escena se cortó justo en… - decía mientras se acercaba todavía más a ella - _**Ladybug… Yo te…**_

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! – exclamó el doctor entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta

.

.

Chat Noir disimulaba una mueca en sus labios mientras dejaba que el medico lo revisara después de semejante interrupción. Revisó su respiración, sus ojos, el lugar donde se había llevado el golpe y demás

\- Pues no – dijo el doctor – parece que todo está en orden – dijo acercando al monitor cardiaco - ¿ _estará fallando esta cosa_? – se preguntó así mismo - ¿Te sentiste agitado del corazón? – preguntó a Chat Noir quien aclaro sonoramente su garganta evitando responder

Los ojos del doctor fueron de entre él y Ladybug quien estaba algo encogida de hombros

El doctor decidió restarla importancia mientras desconectaba al superhéroe de dicho aparato y le pedía que se reincorporara mientras escribía algo en una receta

\- De acuerdo… Chat Noir, puedes irte… pero será necesario que descanses… tendrás que volver aquí en caso de dolor de cabeza o…

El doctor le daba la espalda mientras seguía hablando, ignorando lo que pasaba tras él. Chat Noir se dejó caer de la camilla y la hacerlo perdió un poco el equilibrio, de inmediato Ladybug apareció a su lado y le tomo por los hombros mientras se estabilizaba

\- Si sientes somnolencia – continuaba el doctor - o quizá experimentes confusión

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ladybug, el chico asintió ignorando al medico

\- O Si notas anomalías en tu ritmo cardíaco – añadió el doctor girando los ojos recordando el reciente incidente – o problemas de visión… quizá algo de mareo, no dudes en contactarme… - la voz del doctor se fue silenciando al tiempo que se giraba y comprobaba que la ventana estaba abierta y el dúo de héroes había desaparecido

.

.

\- ¿No deberíamos haber terminado de escuchar al doctor? – preguntó Ladybug mientras aterrizaban en un tejado junto a su compañero - ¿estaras bien?

\- Sí – respondió - ¿U opinas lo contrario? – añadió comenzando a posar como si fuera una sesión de fotos en la que modelaba el traje de superhéroe

Ladybug estaba por reírse pero tuvo que mirarle con seriedad

\- Estoy bien mi lady… volveré si me siento mal lo prometo – Ladybug suspiro asintiendo

Entonces desde lo alto de dicho edificio empezaron a observar la ciudad en busca del akuma… no había señales… no se veía por ningún lado. Entonces ¿todos esos gritos y ataques que escucharon?

\- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó Ladybug

\- Ni siquiera sabemos a qué se dedica el akuma – dijo Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos - ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo? ¿Mi lady?

Ladybug se encontraba al borde el edificio, mirando con mucha atención a la calle. Ahora que veía más detenidamente comprobaba que algunos de los transeúntes no se movían - ¿ves eso? – añadió al tiempo que se dejaba caer para verlos con mejor atención siendo seguida por Chat Noir

\- ¿Acaso están congelados? – preguntó Chat

\- No, es más como si… - Ladybug enmudeció al ir comprobando ciertas similitudes que habían en la gente que se hallaba inmóvil

No estaban solos. Quienes estaban inmóviles estaban siempre acompañados y no era coincidencia. Fuera que estuvieran compartiendo una comida juntos o simplemente fueran caminando tomados de la mano – Vaya… Creo que estoy entendiendo este akuma

\- ¿A sí? – preguntó Chat Noir - ¿y cómo lo encontramos?

\- No lo hacemos – Chat la miro expectante – Es él quien te encuentra

\- Bien… no entiendo demasiado pero por tu expresión asumo que ya tienes algo en mente… Así que, en base a lo que dices… si queremos dar con él

Ladybug tomo aire – El tendrá que dar con nosotros

\- Y para eso… - añadió Chat animándola a hablar

Ella lo miro a los ojos – Chat Noir… creó que este akuma va justo tras quienes comparten escenas románticas

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ ** _¿será que les toque pretender otra vez, como en Glaciator? ¿lograran atraer al akuma? ¿o que tendran que hacer para lograrlo?_**

 ** _Ahora que recuerdo... había mencionado algo sobre un beso... parece que en este capítulo volvió a haber interrupción... Veremos en el siguiente como les va ;) ... aunque yo creo que sí... quien sabe ;)_**

 _ **¿Qué tal Antoniette?... ¿que hará Chat cuando sepa que tuvo visitas mientras estuvo inconsciente? ¿volverán al medico? ¿el medico los shippea?**_

 ** _¿próximo capítulo? bueno, ya les había hablado sobre una canción ¿que puedo adelantarles? ¿será que vuelvan a actuar en la película? ¿le harán mas modificaciones al guión? ¿y Ladybug? Parece que ya lo va aceptando pero a la vez no acepta nada... ¿será que estaba celosa por la pelirroja? ¿que creen?_**

 ** _._**

 _Bueno, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los Favorites y follows... me emociona ver que les gusta esta historia_

 _Y un millón de gracias a Sonrais777, Ladyaqua, dark dan-sama, sumire crazy, Cathrina Frankestein (gusto leerte por acá también) y tsubasa_

 _No tienen idea de lo mucho que me motivaron y como me alegra que les guste tanto la historia... Tenga por seguro que me esforzara todavía mas en el siguiente capitulo para que quede más... ¿cardíaco? bueno, no lo se_

 _Igual, todos los lectores, los animo a quedarse hasta el final..._

 _respecto a este capítulo ¿les gustó?_

 _¡No duden en dejar mas reviews! ¡ya saben que me ENCANTAN!_

 _._

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

Eso era extraño, por lo regular un villano enviado por Hawk Moth lo primero que hacía era exhibirse por la ciudad y reclamar a voz en cuello por los miraculous. Sin embargo, esta vez no había ni una minina señal de donde podrían localizarlo

Fue hasta que, desde la azotea del edificio cuando Ladybug puso especial cuidado a los ciudadanos que pudo notar algo en particular. Chat tenía razón, parecían estar congelados… o al menos no se movían, estaban estáticos, paralizados… Pero tenían algo más en común, que todos sin excepción estaban acompañados, fuera que estuvieran compartiendo una comida o simplemente caminando tomados de la mano

\- ¿va tras escenas románticas? – inquirió Chat Noir con el ceño fruncido como si aún no lo creyera – Dices que… ¿Hawk Moth se ha vuelto bastante sentimental?

\- ¿se te ocurre otra razón? – añadió Ladybug – No hay rastro del akuma, y todos los que al parecer han sido atacados están en esa… situación – dijo señalándolos desde arriba

\- Podemos comprobarlo de una forma – sugirió Chat Noir

Ladybug se tensó y desvió su vista en un intento de ocultar la expresión que seguro se le había formado, podía estar segura de saber cuál era la idea de su compañero…

\- Solo tenemos que buscar por la ciudad a quienes probablemente estén en ese plan… Quizá baste con que alguien escuche una canción romántica… sí tu teoría es cierta, el akuma estará sobre cualquiera de ellos

Ladybug se giró hacia él, ahora con una expresión de incredulidad y ¿decepción?... ¿ _esa era su idea_?

Se preguntó cómo se veía ahora su rostro, sea cual sea su expresión seguro es que su compañero ya la había notado, lo supo por la sonrisa coqueta que de pronto se le formo mientras se acercó más a ella

\- ¿O tú pensabas acaso en algo más… práctico?

\- ¿practico? ¿yo? ¡No! – dijo alejándolo como siempre hacia - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo qué? No sé de qué estás…

\- Bueno – continuó el chico en el mismo tono coqueto – creo que por eso nos atacaron en primer lugar… somos tan buenos actores que filmar esa escena fue suficiente para llamar su atención

 _¡Ajaaa!_ – dijo Ladybug fingiendo que no entendía de lo que hablaba – Ósea que…

De pronto, Chat abandono su tono coqueto, sus ojos adquirieron ese toque de brillo tan característico suyo al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos hacia ella

Ladybug de pronto sintió el familiar agarre de su compañero en una de sus manos - _**¿Alguna vez viste una noche brillar más?**_ – Le preguntó con el mismo tono y la misma intensidad en su mirada que había usado cuando actuaban para Edith – _No me puedes negar que es un buen plan –_ susurró con un guiño cómplice

Ladybug intentó devolverle la sonrisa mientras también correspondía al agarre de sus manos… dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor… La puesta de sol estaba cerca, en el punto perfecto iluminando la ciudad con los tonos característicos de un atardecer… Sin duda que era un momento perfecto y… Sí de verdad resultaban tan buenos "actores" ese akuma no podría resistirse y aparecería

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería que se hallaba justo al otro extremo de la ciudad, una suave melodía fue sintonizada por la radio provocando que varios de los presentes comenzaran a suspirar por lo romántica que era la letra de la canción. No por nada Paris se considera una ciudad romántica por naturaleza. La tranquilidad era palpable hasta que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y en ella vieron una silueta masculina con una mano extendida hacia el interior del lugar… amenazándolos

Los presentes gritaron alarmados, algunos se quedaron pasmados mientras otros intentaron escapar, sin embargo aquel chico tenía la mirada en algún lado, parecía triste pero a la vez furioso de pronto enfoco su mano en dirección a la radio que sonaba aquella cancioncita

 _ **\- Desde hoy… ¡Detesto las emisoras! ¡Las canciones que relatan el amor como algo tan perfecto! –**_ gritó con voz llena de dolor mientras la radio era destruida al instante. Enseguida enfocó su vista en todos los demás, en todos aquellos que habían suspirado por escuchar aquella canción - _**¡Y envidio al que sea feliz!**_ \- y con esa frase alargo su brazo hacia los presentes y al instante quedaron estáticos en su lugar

.

.

Sin soltar sus manos, caminaron por la azotea del edificio esperando que eso resultase, después de todo, hubo algunas de las parejas a las que atacaron solo por ese hecho. No obstante, no se atrevían a mirarse entre ellos… aunque se habían tomado de la mano varias veces, aunque no fuera la primera vez que tuvieran que fingir que sentían algo uno por el otro… Algo había ahora… algo nuevo… que no sabían cómo actuar o que decirse. Ladybug esperaba no haberse sonrojado o algo parecido, Chat Noir se moría por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su lady

Ella intentaba controlar la tormenta de emociones en su corazón

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Chat al verla de pronto tan inquieta

\- ¡¿por qué no aparece?! – exclamó, pues de verdad que una parte de ella anhelaba que el akuma apareciera de una buena vez… al menos así se desviarían del tema un rato

A Chat tal vez debió preocuparle ese comentario, pero en cambio de eso retomó su mirada picara…

\- Tal vez… - sugirió

\- ¿qué?

\- Haya que hacerlo mejor – dijo Chat Noir al tiempo que sin soltar su mano, caminaba frente a ella – Creó que incluso la escena de Edith se podría mejorar – Chat extendió su otro brazo hacia ella, invitándola que se le acercará un poco más

Después de dudar un momento, Ladybug le tomó de la otra mano y avanzó un par de pasos para quedar un poco más cerca

\- ¿Qué tal un beso? – insinuó el chico en su tono característico acercándose un poco a su rostro

\- ¡Chat!

\- ¡Sí, lo sé! – añadió con una sonrisa separándose al instante – Tranquila, no creo que tengamos que sacrificarnos a tal grado… ¿o crees que sí? – añadió con una coqueta sonrisa mientras volvía a acercarse a ella a una peligrosa distancia

\- Ahh – titubeo la chica al principio causando que la sonrisa de él se engrandeciera, al notarlo enseguida la chica lo apartó de su rostro con el índice en sus labios siendo ella la que comenzó a sonreír – No creo que tengas tanta suerte gatito… Además, no queremos que el akuma nos tome por sorpresa e intente atacarnos

– volvería a recibir un ataque por protegerte a ti… si es lo que te preocupa

\- ¿qué? – añadió ella en tono incrédulo, esperando haber escuchado mal

\- Sí de hecho… -añadió en tono pensativo – sería un honor doble… inconsciente ¿volverías a besarme?

\- ¡No Chat Noir! – exclamó con expresión horrorizada

Su sonrisa se afectó y bajo la mirada – sí… lo se

La expresión que adopto el rostro de su compañero le recordó de inmediato lo que Antoniette le había dicho cuando se presentó en la sala de emergencias

" _Ni siquiera habrás notado ese brillo que siempre tienen sus ojos verdes y que se apaga siempre que tú lo lastimas"_

De pronto, Chat Noir sintió los brazos de Ladybug alrededor de su cuello, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se le abrazaba con fuerza

\- ¿Ladybug?

\- No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo como si estuviera regañándole

Y es que con todo lo que pasó en la sala de emergencias, no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en el tema hasta ese momento que su compañero volvió a sacar el tema

Él habló con tanta tranquilidad acerca de recibir un ataque tras otro por protegerla que revivió todo lo que sintió cuando lo vio inconsciente por ese akuma… Pensando que ese ataque pudo haber sido mucho peor… ¿y sí así hubiera sido?

Chat Noir sintió que Ladybug se le aferró con todavía más fuerza como si él fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro - ¿Ladybug?

\- ¡fuiste muy idiota! – exclamó soltándose de golpe, él la miró sin comprender – ¡Por recibir ese ataque por protegerme!... ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

\- Lo siento – respondió, no entendía del todo la actitud de la chica, pero había algo que si tenía muy claro y por eso se disculpaba – Por no complacerte esta vez – Ladybug frunció el ceño, esta vez siendo ella quien no comprendía del todo – Me quedare como tu escudo protector personal

Ladybug se separó por completo de él - ¡No! – exclamó dándole un golpe en uno de sus brazos

\- ¡auch! – exclamó Chat al sentir el dolor en el brazo - ¿ _ **Delicado el amor**_? ¡ _ **No**_! _**es duro y agresivo…**_ ¿a qué vino eso?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso con tanta tranquilidad? – reclamó Ladybug - ¿no has pensado que te pones en peligro innecesariamente?... ¿y si recibieras un daño mucho peor que solo quedar inconsciente?

\- ¡ _ **Qué ocurra si es a consecuencia de quedarme a tu lado y protegerte! –**_ dijo con excesivo dramatismo y ¿Cómo no? ¡incluso una sonrisa! - _**Tengo más ganas de quedarme que de irme y estar a salvo... ¡Ven muerte! Sé bienvenida;**_ Ladybug _ **lo quiere así**_

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Ladybug intentando golpearle de nuevo pero él se cubrió con sus brazos mientras se reía - ¡No estoy jugando!

\- Tampoco yo… mejor deja de insistir mi lady – dijo adoptando un tono serio - Nadie ha podido vencernos ¿lo olvidas? ¿Por qué de pronto tanto miedo mi lady? Deja de preocuparte por eso… por mí… Voy a estar bien, te lo juro

La convicción con la que lo dijo dejo impresionada a la chica - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

 _ **\- Porque hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos justo ahora que en enfrentarme a veinte espadas desnudas…**_ \- añadió acortando de nuevo la distancia entre sus rostros - _**Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos**_

 _\- Deja de citar a Shakespeare_ \- susurró Ladybug

Chat Noir suspiró pero no se apartó – Solo trato de decirte que… mientras este a tu lado… No habrá nada que nos pueda frenar ¿tú lo has dicho muchas veces no? Así que… Te advierto que me convenciste, seré... como un magneto que no te quiere soltarse

Ladybug sonrió ante sus palabras, sintiendo de pronto una increíble tranquilidad… le recordó su primer batalla contra Corazón de Piedra… Dese entonces ese chico que tenía frente a ella era como… como – _Un mar que ahoga el miedo_ – susurró

Chat frunció levemente el ceño pues no logro escucharle bien, no quiso preguntar de todos modos… De pronto fue consciente de la cercanía entre ellos… Ambos fueron conscientes de eso. Sus ojos se toparon y de pronto no fueron capaces de volver a desviar la mirada

La puesta de sol seguía avanzando lentamente, brindándoles un ambiente increíble… Fue como si el propio sol que se iba ocultando le dijera

" _es tu oportunidad"_

La heroína de pronto notó en los ojos del chico una increíble determinación… La misma que tenía mientras actuaban para Edith o antes de que lo interrumpieran en la sala de emergencia… Lentamente se inclinó mucho más a ella ¿pensaba en un beso? ¿O esta vez… sí se lo diría? ¿Ella lo iba a permitir?

– Ladybug… hay más de una razón para esto… y es que Ladybug, yo… - Chat Noir iba acercándose con cuidado a sus labios cuando inesperadamente ella volvió a poner distancia entre ambos desviando su rostro… ¿ahora estaba molesta? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué…? – decía Chat Noir

\- ¿y que hay con esa chica? – soltó de pronto la heroína

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién? ¡tú fan número uno! – Chat frunció el ceño aun sin comprender – La pelirroja… ¡enfrentamos a su akuma " _rompecorazones_ "!

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó el chico al recordar que la habían visto esa mañana cuando ocurrió lo del camión, ella los había saludado, estaba entre la multitud – es… ¿Antoniette?... ¿Qué hay con ella?

Ladybug se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con sospecha - ¿no lo sabes?

\- Nno – titubeo no entendiendo a donde se dirigía Ladybug – Yo… no la he visto desde aquella vez durante la pelea contra Rompecorazones – dijo mientras alborotaba nervioso su cabello con una mano

\- ¿A no? – preguntó Ladybug levantando una ceja - Pues estaba muy interesada en ti – dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura

\- ¿A si? ¿tú crees?

Ladybug esbozo una mueca volviendo a cruzarse de brazos – Sí… debes gustarle mucho

\- Bueno yo no sé… ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó alarmado, esperando haber entendido mal

\- Qué se ve que le gustas – dijo Ladybug intentando restarle importancia pero casi sonó en tono acusador

\- ¡Ahhh! - Chat la miró fijamente como si no creyera lo que ella le decía, pero lo cierto es que, aunque ella no añadía nada más, si lo miraba esperando que él dijera algo al respecto – Yyo – titubeo - No recuerdo haber hecho nada en particular… - le dijo con convicción, después de todo no es como que ella supiera su identidad y que esa chica lo obligo a salir con ella siendo Adrien… y aun así, estaba seguro que ni Adrien ni Chat Noir habían hecho nada que debiera preocuparle

El semblante de Ladybug se relajó un poco al escuchar eso pero…

\- Ni siquiera la volví a ver después de haberle devuelto su pulsera

\- Su… ¿qué?... ¡¿su pulsera?!

\- Si, donde había estado el akuma ¿recuerdas? – explicaba Chat sin percatarse de la expresión de su compañera que incluso había dejado caer la mandíbula mientras escuchaba - Ella la había dejado olvidada y yo la alcance para entregársela y…

\- ¿la alcanzaste?...

\- Si y entonces…

\- ¡vaya, que amable! – exclamó la heroína con sarcasmo _¿y había dicho que no había hecho nada en particular?_

\- ¿Sí? ¡gracias mi lady!

\- ¡Más que suficiente para que caer enamorada de ti! – exclamó desviando la mirada con un muy evidente enfado

\- ¿tú crees? – preguntó el chico mientras la miraba con sospecha

\- ¡Claro! – respondió mentalmente comprendiendo la actitud de esa chica… Por eso esa mañana le había murmurado un "gracias" al súper héroe y por eso… _¡claro_! - ¡¿Por qué otra razón se apareció hoy en emergencias para cuidar al gatito?!

Chat Noir sonrió… ni siquiera se fijó en ese último comentario

\- ¿qué me miras?

El chico se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarla con fascinación - Incluso te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa

Ladybug ignoro el elogió - ¿Quién te dijo que estoy celosa? – respondió cruzándose de brazos también y desviando la mirada

Él le sonrió con ternura - Pero no tienes motivos mi lady… no me gusta el cabello pelirrojo

\- ¡Qué no son celos!

\- ¿estas segura? – le preguntó con una mirada coqueta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro

\- No lo son – repuso ella apartándole

Él se rió - Te juro que solo le entregue la pulsera… pero si eso te ha molestado…

\- Yo no estoy celosa… Es más ¿quieres hacer esta famosa escena con ella u otra chica? Sí es así podrías…

\- ¿contactar con la Abeja Reina? – sugirió Chat aun con su mirada coqueta

\- ¡Tampoco estaba celosa de Queen bee!

\- Sí… _yo tampoco lo creería si me lo dijeran_

\- ¡Chat Noir no estoy celosa! – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

\- Si lo estás – dijo él volviendo a acercarse a ella y a tomarle de la cintura para volver a acercarla a él – _Y me encanta_

Ladybug no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se formara en su rostro por la forma en que lo dijo

\- Pero me encanta más que sonrías

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó todavía más – _Gracias por el cumplido_ – susurró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello

 _\- No es nada –_ respondió sosteniendo su mirada y se acercó más a ella

\- Pero no soy celosa – intentó aclarar mientras él se reía

 _\- Claro que no_ – repitió él con sarcasmo

\- Tal vez solo no quiero compartir a mi compañero – le dijo con un toque de picardía mientras sonaba con un golpecito el cascabel de su traje

Esta vez fue ella quien le tomó a él con la guardia baja… y sonrió gustosa de ser ella quien esta vez le pusiera nervioso

Cuando Chat logró salir del shock ambos compartieron unas risas hasta que Ladybug acortó más la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus frentes quedaran juntas

\- Ahh… Ladybug… - dijo con un notable nerviosismo que la hizo sonreír, pues pocas veces lo veía así

 _\- Es parte del plan –_ respondió Ladybug en un susurro al tiempo que ella misma recordaba que se suponía hacían aquello para que apareciera el akuma

 _\- Suerte que aquí no está ese aparato –_ murmuró Chat Noir causando que Ladybug volviera a reírse

Su risa ceso de un momento a otro y Chat vio en ella un toque de seriedad mezclado con picardía

Sin más, Ladybug llevó una de sus manos justo al lugar donde latía el corazón de su compañero… Tal y como él había hecho en la sala de emergencias… Y efectivamente, esa máquina seguro estaría enloquecida… Ladybug sintió que se le fue el aliento al sentir los fuertes latidos de corazón de su compañero quien según había dicho… latía por _ella_

Chat Noir sintió su corazón temblar aún más cuando Ladybug retiró su mano para recostarse ella misma sobre su pecho como si quisiera escuchar de cerca los latidos

Ladybug cerró los ojos y sonrió disfrutando del latir del corazón de ese chico enmascarado, pero su mente no quiso dejar en paz a su propio corazón y nuevo la razón la asaltó… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Aún no estaba segura de nada pero…! ¡ _ash_! Pensó. De pronto detestaba esos momentos en que su cerebro se empeñaba en pensar y su lado orgulloso también salía y le reclamaba… ¿ese chico le gusta?... _¿tal vez…?_ ¿ _Tal vez sí?_ Tal vez era una nueva forma de "gustar" algo distinta a lo que ella conocía… O quizá era…

\- ¿Ladybug? – dijo su compañero sintiendo que no ya no era solo su corazón, sino que también su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse

 _\- Chat_ … Tal vez quieras volver a la sala de emergencias – dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de el quien la miro desconcertado por su comentario – El doctor dijo que volvieras en caso de un… - titubeo mientras luchaba con concentrarse en lo que decía y no perderse en sus profundos ojos verdes – un… ¡ritmo cardiaco acelerado!

Chat le sonrió como si estuviera resignado en ese respecto – La verdad Ladybug no creo que puedan hacer algo por mi… Tampoco estoy seguro de querer curarme

¡Okey! Ladybug comenzaba a enfadarse consigo misma ¡incluso con él! ¿Cómo rayos iba su mente a despejarse con comentarios como esos?

Casi le sonrió, pero sus emociones seguían siendo un caos… le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro a modo de juego – _Eres un gatito bobo –_ susurró logrando sonreírle

 _\- Y aun así te gusto –_ se arriesgó a decirle en tono coqueto mientras se le acercaba a una peligrosa distancia - _¿o no?_

Ladybug intento abrir la boca para responder pero lo cierto es que no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa mucho menos usando ese tono

De pronto fue su compañero quien estalló en risas - ¡Era broma!

Ladybug apretó los ojos y los puños ¿le parecía buen momento para ese tipo de bromas?

\- ¡debiste ver tu expresión mi lady!

\- ¡muy gracioso! – entonces los ojos de Ladybug brillaron con una idea – En ese caso… ¿ _no quieres saber que iba a responderte gatito_? – dijo esta vez siendo ella la que se le acercó a él con una coqueta sonrisa

\- ¿eh?

Ahora fue ella la que estalló en risas al ver la expresión que su compañero tenía - ¡Caíste! – le dijo mientras casualmente se recostaba en su hombro… al percatarse de lo que había hecho volvió a ponerse seria pero no se alejo

No podía ignorar del todo la pregunta/broma de su compañero cuando su subconsciente la sacaba a relucir a cada rato… pero… justo ahora… era algo… _inoportuno_

\- ¿Sigue siendo parte de la farsa? ¿verdad?

\- Chat Noir – interrumpió elevando su mirada para verlo a los ojos – mejor no me hagas pensar – concluyó cruzando sus brazos por su cuello nuevamente

El chico sonrió y después de dudar un poco, la rodeó con sus dos brazos y rozó su mejilla con el cabello de ella… Esa chica no era la única con un millón de preguntas en mente que por el momento quería ignorar

 _Me pareció_

 _Qué al estar de cerca no me rechazó_

 _¡No puede ser!_

 _Lo ignorare…_

 _Y sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así_

.

.

En una tranquila casa ubicada en una colonia usualmente tranquila en la ciudad, una ama de casa descansaba tranquilamente mientras su televisión emitía la telenovela del momento… para variar, era romántica

La señora se sobresaltó cuando de un momento a otro su televisión se destruía y desde afuera escuchó una fría voz diciendo - _**¡Me hacen daño las novelas de amor!**_

.

.

En el lobby del hotel Le Grand Paris, la directora Edith Hardwike se dejaba caer contra uno de sus sillones con expresión cansada… por mucho buscar, no había dado con ninguno de sus dos actores protagónicos

Preocupada miró el libreto que había dejado caer en la mesa de centro frente a ella ¿qué haría ahora? La escena con los héroes tampoco se grabó por completo y no había señal de ninguno de sus actores quienes además parecían reacios a relacionarse con cualquier cosa romántica… mucho menos una escena

Sin levantarse, comenzó a releer la escena que se describía en su guión mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera ayudarla ¡deseando que al menos uno de sus chicos apareciera!

Leía su libreto sin mucha atención hasta que recordó las modificaciones que Chat Noir le había hecho… y lo pensó con detenimiento, cualquier otro director estaría enfadado si no respetan su guión pero… ¿Por qué no? ¿Algunas modificaciones?

Extendió su mano al libreto mientras con la otra buscaba una pluma cuando inesperadamente el libreto en sus manos se destruyó. Alarmada se puso de pie para ver una figura femenina a unos metros de ella con una mano extendida

 _ **\- No creo en esos versos que escribiste… Qué relatan que el amor es perfecto**_

Edith frunció el ceño queriendo reconocer a esa chica - ¿Alexa?

La chica estaba por responder cuando inesperadamente se quedó callada y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba del hotel… a la azotea… como si algo ahí le resultara interesante… algo que Edith no veía

 _ **\- Aprenderán que… quien se enamora siempre termina fatal**_ – concluyó la chica desapareciendo ante los ojos de Edith

.

.

Ladybug mantenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras seguía en brazos de su compañero de batallas… Mas se obligó a si misma a separarse y volver a la realidad, recordando su verdadero objetivo

" _Un poco más"_ quiso rogarle Chat Noir al sentir que ella se apartaba, sin embargo también tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo que se suponía buscaban con todo aquello

\- No ha aparecido – le dijo al chico de traje negro – Tal vez me equivoque

\- ¿volvemos a buscar por la ciudad? ¿o se te ocurre algo mejor?

Ladybug dudó un segundo… Buscando por la ciudad no habían logrado nada pero intentando atraerlos tampoco ¿Qué quedaba?

.

.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el sensei Lawrence al ver a su novia corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras que daban a la azotea del edificio

\- ¡Miraba en esa dirección! – respondió ella sin detenerse

\- ¿sé de qué hablas? – preguntó el sensei - ¡Oye!

.

.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! – preguntó Ladybug en tono alarmado al ver que de pronto su compañero parecía perder algo de equilibrio como cuando recién había despertado y había querido levantarse - ¡Chat! – dijo tomándolo por los hombros

\- Sí – respondió con voz algo débil mientras se reponía

\- ¿quieres volver a emergencias? – el negó

Al levantar la vista, fueron conscientes de su cercanía - ¿quieres… intentar otra vez? – Sugirió Chat Noir – Quizá… hay que… pretender mejor

\- ¿mejor? – se preguntó Ladybug mientras titubea entre si elevaba sus manos al cuello del chico para acariciar su cabello rubio o no… después de algo de duda, lo hizo

Tratando de ignorar la situación en la que estaba… otra vez, se preguntaba ¿Por qué el akuma no aparecía? ¿No en primer lugar los había atacado por estar en una situación parecida?

Ambos rememoraron mentalmente esa escena… Actuaban para una película, estaban en una posición semejante a este momento y los atacaron justo cuando Chat Noir estaba por…

¿ _un beso_? – susurró Ladybug

Chat buscó mirarla a los ojos creyendo haber escuchado erróneamente - ¿qué?

.

.

¿Había escuchado bien? Su lady ¿había sugerido un beso?

.

.

Ladybug no añadió nada más, sentía su corazón alterado al igual que su respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse

.

.

Edith frenó su acelerada carrera al llegar al tejado del edificio y ver lo último que se hubiera esperado… Chat y Ladybug exactamente en la misma posición que tenían cuando su escena fue cortada… pero esta vez era real ¿lo era, no? _Totalmente real_

Intentó no hacer ruido mientras avanzó queriendo asegurarse de lo que veía… Aun con la distancia pudo percibir algo en el chico… ¿acaso dudaba de hacerlo?

.

.

 _Tú la ves… ahí sentada frente a ti_

 _._

 _Ella no te ha dicho nada aún_

 _Pero hay algo en ella_

 _._

 _Y sin saber por que_

 _Tú te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

Sí, él lo quería…Y no sabía por qué pero en verdad le parecía de alguna forma el momento ideal de intentarlo… _intentarlo una vez mas_

De pronto su entorno comenzó a cambiar… era una atmosfera familiar, algo que ya habían visto antes… cuando actuaban para Edith

Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse en el fondo… una melodía tan agradable que no perturbaba ni quitaba la magia del momento

Unas cálidas luces les alumbraban… combinando a la perfección con el atardecer e incluso un poco de neblina artificial empezaba a rodearlos

 _Tú momento es…_

 _._

 _Pero no esperes más_

 _Que el tiempo te apremia_

 _._

 _No hay más que decir_

 _Tu solo_

 _._

 _¡Bésala!_

No muy seguro de lo que hacía, Chat Noir comenzó a acercarse a ella con cierto temor a proceder… Lo que más le atormentaba era que Ladybug solo se limitará a mirarle a los ojos… sin apartarse pero sin decir nada tampoco… Nada que le diera una señal o lo que fuera

 _Si tú quieres… si tú quieres mírala_

 _._

 _Mírala y lo sabrás_

 _Tal vez ella también lo quiere_

 _._

 _Pero hay una forma de saberlo_

 _._

 _Tu solo_

 _._

 _¡Bésala!_

 _._

Edith hizo de nuevo lo que estaba en sus manos… ahora solo cruzaba los dedos suplicando que ese chico se decidiera… que no perdiera el tiempo

 _._

.

Era cierto que Ladybug no decía nada. Lo cierto es que no sabía que decir… había pensado en voz alta… llegó a la conclusión de que eso había sido lo que había atraído al akuma en realidad pero… no estaba pensando con claridad cuando lo "sugirió"

También había notado el cambio en la atmosfera… pero no pudo comentar nada al respecto pues… aunque fuera para atraer al akuma… no había gran cambio… la situación difería mucho de Cupido Negro

Lo que más le atormentaba era… era que…

 _Sin saber porque_

 _._

 _Tú te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

 _._

¡vamos! – murmuraba Edith, sintiendo una tención parecida a la que se había creado mientras filmaban por primera vez

.

 _¡Ahora… Bésala!_

 _._

 _¡Bésala!_

 _._

 _¡Bésala!_

 _._

La distancia entre ambos era casi nula… Ambos habían comenzado a cerrar los ojos… Estaban a nada de que ocurriera y…

… Un estrepitoso ruido irrumpió y en el momento las luces, la música lenta y demás desaparecieron… se destruyeron

Los héroes se soltaron, se dieron la espalda y miraron a su alrededor con sus respectivas armas listas

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – exigió Ladybug con voz fuerte

\- ¡Da la cara de una vez! – añadió Chat Noir en tono de furia – _No te lo perdonare dos veces_

Una rápida sombra se movió a su alrededor para poco a poco cobrar forma frente a ellos… una silueta femenina que extendía su mano hacia ellos como si de un arma se tratara… los amenazaba

\- ¿Qué te propones con todo eso? – dijo Ladybug señalando a la gente de abajo que yacía inmóvil

\- ¡Odio las escenas de amor! – declaró la chica - ¡El amor no debería de existir!

\- ¡Y envidio a quien sea feliz! – añadió una segunda voz… esta era masculina

Al otro extremo del edificio, se formó la silueta de un chico - ¡que sea tabú el supuesto amor eterno!

Los superhéroes miraron aquello algo atónito

\- ¿Anthony? ¡Alexa! – murmuró Edith saliendo a la vista de todos… Impresionada por lo que veía

\- ¿Son "el par de enamorados"?- preguntó Chat Noir quien tampoco podía creerlo

\- ¡¿Hay dos akumas?! – exclamó Ladybug en tono alarmado

Ambos se situaron frente a frente con los súper héroes al tiempo que extendían sus manos hacia ellos como si fueran a atacarlos al tiempo que decía - _**¡Y mueran las escenas de amor!**_

* * *

 **N/A: ¿ya entendieron bien al akuma?... ¿quien entendió sus referencias?... ¿y las referencias de Chat Noir?**

 **¡Enfrentamiento con los akumas en el próximo capítulo! ¿como creen que les vaya al dúo de héroes? ¿que tendrán que hacer para vencerlos? ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **¿un spoiler más? que tal otra " _Cancioncita de amor_ "... Algo como " _shalalalala... Bésala..."_** **La verdad pronostico al menos otras dos escenas con esa canción ¿quieren verlas?**

 **Tambien veremos algo más acerca de "el par de enamorados"... y probablemente salgan algunos de los chicos de la escuela... Tal vez un DJ... va a perder su trabajo... jajaja**

 **¿será que Chat ya sospecha que Ladybug anda confundida por él?**

 **¡No olviden sus reviews!... enserio, si les da gusto leerme... a mi de aun mas gusto leer sus reviews!**

 **¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Y sigan las instrucciones del doctor si sienten problemas en su ritmo cardiaco... Todos debemos sobrevivir hasta que este fic vea su final... y quizá provoque infartos... Ok no, pero esta por estrenarse "Reverser" y yo muero por verlo ¡Apuesto que ustedes tambien! y ¿quien sabe? ¡lo más probable es que nos sorprendan con algo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **.**

P.D. _Un dato más respecto a los akumas, el "par de enamorados"... ¿los shippean?... ¿se hara realidad el shipp?... Todo esto sera ¿destino o casualidad?... ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola hola! Siento mucho el retraso, espero en verdad valga la pena... ¿que tal? ¿vieron reverser? ¿fue divertido no? Entre este capítulo y los nuevos spoilers que nos soltarons la verdad, creo que me dieron buen material para al menos tres nuevas historias... incluso pienso escribir para un nuevo shipp que aun no vemos pero que ya adoro! ¿adivinan cual es?**

 **Bueno, sin entretenerlos más... ¡Continuamos!**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

.

 _Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto_

 _Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor_

 _Melodías que relatan lo perfecto_

 _Quizá a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón_

 _._

 _No creo en esos versos_

 _Y sirvo de ejemplo_

 _¡Que el amor no debería de existir!_

 _._

 _¡Y envidio a quien sea feliz!_

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Anthony? ¡Alexa! – exclamó Edith al reconocer a sus protagonistas a pesar de la distorsionada imagen que causaba el akuma

Sin embargo, no fue ella la más sorprendida

\- ¿Qué? ¿"El par de enamorados"? – exclamó Chat Noir sin poder creérselo

\- ¿hay dos akumatizados? – exclamó Ladybug en tono de alarma, eso sí que no se lo esperaba

\- ¡ _ **Qué mueran las escenas de amor**_! – exclamaron al unísono al tiempo que extendían sus manos hacia ellos

Ladybug y Chat Noir movieron sus armas convirtiéndolas en un escudo que los protegiera, sin embargo ambos ataques, semejantes a un rápido relámpago pasaron por sus costados, apenas rosándoles y al instante uno a uno se destruyeron todos los adornos que tenía ese lugar con el fin de filmar la romántica escena de la película

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No fue contra nosotros - respondió Chat Noir

Ambos superhéroes se miraron entre sí sin entender aquella peculiaridad

La fría mirada de los dos villanos de pronto se centró en Edith, provocándole un escalofrió

Sin decir nada, ambos chicos apuntaron con sus manos hacia ella

\- ¡Van tras Edith! – murmuró Chat Noir

\- ¡Yo la saco de aquí! – dijo Ladybug

\- ¡Y yo las cubriré! – añadió Chat Noir

Ambos se miraron y asintieron

Edith no pudo más que cerrar los ojos al ver esos poderosos rayos venir sobre ella… En un rápido movimiento Ladybug logro sacar de en medio a la directora justo antes de que le afectara y avanzó por los tejados llevándola consigo para alejarla del peligro

\- ¡Oigan Par de enamorados! – exclamó Chat Noir - ¿Por qué no dejan todo esto y aceptan de una vez que se gustan?

¡Funciono! Si lo que quería era provocarlos, ambos más que furiosos comenzaron a atacarlo pero él los esquivaba con facilidad… después de todo, la puntería de ellos no era muy certera estando tan cegados de furia

\- ¿es lo mejor que hacen? – provocó de nuevo

Esta vez uno de esos poderosos rayos paso sumamente cerca de él… al momento que lo esquivó se percató de que no era precisamente un rayo que emergía de sus manos, más bien ellos lanzaban algo… y similar a un boomerang, al errar el blanco, volvía a sus manos

Sin embargo no duro demasiado,

En cuanto se percataron de que Edith ya no estaba ahí, ambos se desvanecieron ante los ojos del súper héroe

.

.

\- Estará a salvo – aseguro Ladybug dejando a Edith en el suelo – Chat Noir y yo nos haremos cargo

\- Gracias Ladybug – respondió con la respiración algo acelerada

\- ¿Qué…? – titubeo Ladybug - ¿sabe que paso para que estén tan furiosos… contra usted sobre todo?

\- ¿Contra mí? – quiso dudar Edith, pues la idea no le entusiasmaba ni mucho menos

\- ¡Mi lady! – dijo la voz de Chat Noir acercándose a ellas

\- Chat Noir ¿estás bien? ¿qué paso con…?

\- ¿el par de enamorados? Están furiosos… contra _ella_ al parecer – dijo mirando a la directora – desparecieron en cuento la perdieron de vista… seguro vendrán tras ella

Edith cerro los ojos y dejo caer los hombros con cierto pesar…

\- No les daremos oportunidad – le aseguro Ladybug

\- ¿Y… se puede saber que los puso en un plan tan romántico? – preguntó Chat Noir con sarcasmo

Edith suspiro – Una canción – respondió – Para el día de la premier… justo después de presentar el clip con la escena de… ya saben – añadió haciendo que los dos chicos desviaran la vista uno del otro ante el recuerdo – Se estrenara también el tema principal de la película… y ellos van a cantarla a dueto… Es una canción romántica

Ladybug se mostró pensativa – Eso no me parece demasiado para atraer un akuma… además el objetivo que tienen es…

\- Bueno mi lady – dijo Chat Noir –considerando la personalidad de este par… tener que compartir algo romántico no es muy lo suyo

\- Si pero… ¿Por qué? ¿por qué llegar este grado de querer destruir todo lo _romántico_ y demás? Es algo más… incluso más que lo de Cupido Negro y es extraño… - pensaba Ladybug, queriendo primero entender bien el poder y el objetivo de los villanos para poder descubrir como vencerlos y de paso, entender bien a los dos chicos detrás del akuma

\- ¡No tenía idea de que se llevarían tan mal! – exclamó Edith – cuando los elegí para la película me parecían la pareja perfecta

\- Sabemos que tienes un excelente ojo para elegir protagonistas enamorados – dijo la voz del Sensei Lawrence quien se hallaba de espaldas a ellos casualmente recostado contra la pared del edificio frente al que estaban - Puedes encargarte de poner en plan romántico a quien elijas y sin duda funcionara - volvió a decir el sensei con un doble sentido, mirando de reojo al dúo de héroes

\- Si – respondió Edith – Esa es mi especialidad ¿no creen? – dijo con una sonrisa mirando casualmente al dúo, quienes desviaron la vista uno del otro casi sonrojados. Enseguida Edith suspiró con pesar - ¡No sé entonces cómo fue que…!

\- Yo creo que si lo sabes – volvió a decir el sensei - Me sorprende que la chica más romántica del mundo no se haya percatado – explicaba el sensei mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados y usaba ese tono que despertaba más que curiosidad en los presentes

 _¿A qué se refería?_ Ladybug recordó la primera vez que los vio, en ese túnel al que únicamente entraban parejas y principalmente en plan romántico… No lo dijo en voz alta, pero al igual que su compañero, también los hubiera dado por un "par de enamorados"

Recordó el asunto de la rosa, la misma que les proporciono el Amuleto Encantado y que tuvieron que usar para salir de ese túnel… desde ese momento ambos parecían estar reacios a tener contacto con cualquier cosa "romántica"

Habían tenido que fingir quererse para sacarlos a ellos de aquella amenaza… y aunque quizá no era tan relevante… habían salido juntos de ese túnel… algo que nadie más logro… además de ella y Chat Noir

\- Yo – dijo Edith – estoy segura de que si dejaran de discutir como lo hacen… en verdad serían una pareja perfecta con todo y su…

\- ¿"extraña manera de amar"? – Sugirió Chat Noir - estoy de acuerdo… pero lo más probable es que ellos no… ¡digamos que no se han percatado!

Era cierto… al parecer todos lo sabían menos ellos mismos pero a juzgar por la mirada del sensei, no era eso lo que quería decir… Entonces ¿Si todos se habían percatado de que había algo entre esos dos? ¿De que hablaba el sensei?

\- Tu guión – soltó de pronto el sensei mirando a su chica – las líneas que escribiste… hay tienes tu respuesta

Los presentes primero se mostraron desconcertados, la escena era romántica y eso les molestaba ¡pero todos se habían dado cuenta de eso! Entonces que…

Los ojos de Ladybug se ensancharon de asombro cuando para ella fue evidente lo que intentaba decirles, cuando rememoró en su mente unas líneas con las que ella se sintió especialmente identificada

" _No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien"_

" _¿y no es ese el error que estas cometiendo?"_

¡Eso era! ¡Por eso ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que sentían!

 _También está equivocada –_ murmuró Ladybug con voz bastante sorprendida

\- ¿Bichito? – inquirió Chat Noir

\- Anthony… el menciono sobre Alexa, que no tenía corazón para cantar o actuar en nada romántico – explicó Edith también tomando el hilo del asunto – y ella…

\- Lo cree un casanova– aseguró Ladybug sin pensarlo

\- Lo entiendes bien Ladybug – soltó el sensei en un tono que la hizo ruborizarse e intento ocultar a toda costa sus ojos de la vista de su compañero - ¿no?

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, quizá por motivos personales esos dos odiaran las cosas románticas, quizá porque les traían recuerdos que preferían evitar pero eso estaba profundamente ligado a que, aunque ellos sin darse cuenta se sintieran atraídos uno por el otro… Estaban juzgándose sin antes haber llegado al corazón…

 _\- Si tan solo dejaran de discutir un instante_ – susurro Edith – Cambiaría todo entre los dos y…

\- ¡y tú tendrías tus escenas y tu dueto romántico! ¿no? – adivinó el sensei haciendo sonreír a su novia – La pregunta en realidad es ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Tus chicos son muy necios

\- Creo que podemos encargarnos – dijo Ladybug con cierto orgullo

\- ¿Ya tienes un plan? – adivinó Chat Noir al escuchar el tono de voz de su lady, ella asintió

L- a pregunta en realidad es – dijo Ladybug imitando las líneas del sensei - ¿quieren correr el riesgo también?

El sensei Lawrence rió, conociendo bien lo que diría su novia

\- Unir corazones es mi segunda especialidad – respondió Edith como toda chica romántica de corazón

\- Es la historia de siempre ¿no? – añadió el sensei – Un _cuento ancestral_

.

.

El plan era claro… Y serviría no solo para purificar el akuma, sino también para los chicos peleoneros detrás de esos villanos

.

.

\- ¡No esta! – exclamó Edith con cierta angustia mientras rebuscaba por su escritorio - ¡desapareció!... ¡Estoy acabada!

\- Pero ¿Por qué tanto drama? – preguntó el sensei en tono despreocupado, completamente opuesto al de su chica - ¿Qué tenía de especial esa canción? ¿no pueden usar otra?

\- ¡Tú…! – exclamó Edith repentinamente furiosa contra su novio

\- ¡esperen, esperen! – dijo Ladybug calmándoles, ya tenían suficiente con un dúo que gustaba de discutir – Edith ¿está segura de que lo dejo aquí?

\- Mi lady – dijo Chat Noir - ¿tu plan no funcionaría sin ese demo?

\- ¡Esa canción pondría a suspirar a cualquiera! ¡Es perfecta! ¡Es una mezcla de romanticismo con un aire de aventura! – respondió Edith en su lugar

\- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó el sensei disimulando una sonrisa

\- ¿quieres burlarte de mí? – volvió a reclamarle Edith – Sabes que aún no tenía letra… Les dije a Alexa y a Anthony que solo tomaran el demo cuando fueran a escribirla y…

Chat Noir y Ladybug se miraron entre sí

\- ¡El akuma!... ¡está en ese disco! – dijeron al unísono

 _\- ¡Esos dos! –_ murmuró Edith entre dientes - ¡Genial! ¡¿y ahora qué?!

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí

\- Solo un ligero cambio – explicó Ladybug - ¿Edith?

\- ¿sería nuestra carnada? - complemento Chat Noir

.

.

.

\- ¿Están seguros de que funcionara? – preguntó el sensei con total seriedad y preocupación

Los cuatro estaban de vuelta en el tejado de Le grant Paris, el mismo sitio donde habían estado grabando las escenas de la película… Ahora el ambiente decorativo estaba ausente gracias al poder de los "Destroza-romance" como se habían llamar los nuevos súper villanos pero el resto del equipo de grabación continuaba ahí… intacto

\- Funcionará – aseguró Edith – Ya han venido tras de mi antes. Primero cuando pensé en modificar el guión y luego cuando quise ayudar a que ellos se…

\- ¡Sí, sí! – dijo Ladybug a toda prisa para que no tocara _ese_ tema - ¡funcionará!

.

.

Los superhéroes permanecieron ocultos de la vista de todos, junto con el sensei Lawrence. Los tres alerta para contraatacar en el momento que los súper villanos aparecieran y atacaran a Edith

Ella permanecía en la azotea del lugar, estaba nerviosa sí, pero si todo salía bien, aquello no solo acabaría con el akuma también arreglaría los problemas entre sus protagonistas y con suerte ¡obtenían todavía algo más!

Decidida, abrió de nuevo ese libreto, justo en la escena que tantos problemas había provocado aquel día preparó su bolígrafo y comenzó…

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando, sin tener que levantar la vista, sintió aparecer a sus costados las dos siluetas de los súper villanos

 **\- ¿Otra vez señorita romance? –** dijo la voz de Anthony, con una frialdad que le causo escalofríos - **¿No te das cuenta de que el amor no es para mí?**

 **\- ¡Ni para mí! –** complemento Alexa - **¡Pero dejarás de promoverlo! ¡Tanto amor y romance!**

 **\- ¡Acabando contigo se acabará! –** dijo Anthony

 **\- ¡Que mueran las escenas de amor!**

.

\- ¡Ahora Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug

.

Anthony y Alexa lanzaron sus poderosos boomerangs contra Edith, parecía inminente que esta vez no lo contaría, sin embargo antes de que pudieran tocarla Chat Noir apareció para sacarla del camino provocando que ambos ataques chocaran entre sí

Sin embargo, no ocurrió precisamente lo que Ladybug esperaba

En el momento que los ataques chocaron, el boomerang/arma de Anthony se destruyó y al instante este recupero su forma civil

\- ¿qué? ¿Qué paso? – se preguntaba este confundido. No pudo aclarar nada, pues en el momento que su identidad civil apareció, Alexa aún como villana comenzó a atacarlo con ferocidad

Chat Noir se apresuró a sacarle del camino también y una breve lucha entre él y la chica súper villana comenzó

\- ¡AMULETO ENCANTADO! – convocó Ladybug sin perder tiempo

Un resplandor rojizo inundo el lugar y enseguida un CD cayó a sus manos – Esto… pero ¿qué? - la chica comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de una idea

Entre lo que su visión detecto, estaba el anillo de su compañero, el boomerang que la chica usaba como arma y una tornamesa de DJ que formaba parte del equipo de producción – ¡Eso es!

Chat Noir seguía luchando con la chica, impidiéndole avanzar cuando sorpresivamente ella cayó al suelo a causa del yoyo de Ladybug

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Haz que suene! - dijo lanzándole el CD y señalándole la tornamesa

\- A este DJ le encanta complacerte, mi lady – Respondió al tiempo que manipulaba la tornamesa para hacerla funcionar – _y decían que la amistad con Nino era inútil_ – murmuró para si mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a escucharse esa famosa melodía

Anthony, ahora libre del akuma, y Edith se sorprendieron al reconocer la pista aún sin letra… pero tal y como ella había dicho, era una melodía suave, romántica pero a la vez tenía un aire de aventura… como si con solo escucharla te animara a correr un riesgo y a la vez, te tocara el corazón… Era una mezcla perfecta

A Alexa, aun siendo un akuma, se le fue el aliento y cerro por un momento los ojos al escuchar la canción… incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que horas antes denotaba una frialdad libre de cualquier emoción cálida

Anthony la miro sorprendido, casi fascinado pues comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo… esa emoción única que provocaba un instante de inspiración él la había sentido y podía ver que a ella le ocurría lo mismo a pesar estar bajo el control de ese akuma… Se había equivocado… Esa chica si tenía corazón

Lentamente se puso de pie sin dejar de verla.

Inconsciente de esto, Alexa abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que se topó frente a frente con él, con Anthony – Lo siento – le dijo él

Sin embargo, ella pareció perder de nuevo todo tipo de emociones, su mirada se llenó de frialdad y se preparó para atacarlo de nuevo

\- ¡cuidado! – exclamó Ladybug aprovechando que aun la sujetaba con la cuerda de su yoyo para volver a derribarla - ¡sal de ahí Anthony!

La chica cegada por la furia, no paraba de lanzar su implacable boomerang contra su co-protagonista. Chat Noir tuvo que abandonar la tornamesa para poner a salvo al actor sin embargo, esto lo volvió también a él un blanco para furiosa chica

\- ¡Chat, cuidado! – exclamó Ladybug al ver que uno de los ataques iba directo contra él

El superhéroe de pronto sintió un par de familiares, cálidos y delicados brazos a su alrededor que lo apartaron del camino

Con la respiración acelerada ambos terminaron en el suelo. Ladybug se incorporó solo lo suficiente para percatarse que esta vez era ella quien había caído sobre su compañero que a su vez, la veía de nuevo entre asombro y fascinación

\- Ladybug…

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó ella

\- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – preguntó él en su lugar

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente – No vuelvas a insinuar que no me preocupo por ti

El desvió un poco la mirada – No era necesario – le respondió mientras también se incorporaba un poco, solo un poco… quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, en una situación bastante familiar en ese extraño día – Te pusiste en peligro ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Tú lo has hecho miles de veces

\- Pudo pasarte algo Ladybug

\- Tú lo has hecho miles de veces – volvió a decir Ladybug

\- Tengo mis razones – dijo Chat Noir

\- Las mismas que yo

Chat Noir sintió por milésima vez aquel día que su corazón se aceleraba e instintivamente se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa

Pero ¡ _maldita sea_! Su cerebro insistió en funcionar… " _las mismas que yo_ " dijo Ladybug… E inexplicablemente se retiró

Ladybug pudo jurar que lo escuchó murmurar un _"No"_

\- **Excelente ejemplo de por qué el amor no debe de existir** – dijo la villana sacándoles de su breve momento privado - **¿no creen?** – Añadió al tiempo que mostraba que tenía en sus manos las armas de ambos súper héroes - ¿ **te vuelve o no vulnerable**? – Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano a ellos y les amenazaba – **¡despídanse!**... **Cuando haya acabado con ustedes ¡También lo haré con el romance!**

\- ¡Para eso tienes que acabar conmigo primero! – respondió una voz femenina

La villana se giró hacia ella y se encontró nada menos que con Edith de nuevo con un libreto en manos y una pluma… amenazándola

 **\- ¡No te atrevas!** – amenazó Alexa

Edith sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a escribir en el libreto… justamente en los que corresponden a los diálogos de Alexa

 **\- ¡No! ¡Basta!**

Cuando intentó avanzar contra ella, Alexa tropezó y cayó de nuevo al suelo, giro su vista para comprobar que los responsables eran nada menos que el par de superhéroes… entonces el ataque que iba dirigido a Edith giró hacia ellos

Ladybug y Chat Noir vieron venir sobre ellos el peligroso boomerang y justo cuando estaba por tocarlos…

\- ¡CATACLISMO!

\- ¡NOOOOO! – exclamó Alexa al ver que destruían su arma. En un banal intentó de detenerlo, corrió de vuelta a ellos pero fue muy tarde pues perdió su forma akumizada

\- ya no harás más daños pequeño akuma

Ladybug procedió a purificar el akuma sin percatarse que, al momento que la chica recupero su apariencia normal justo al borde el tejado a punto de caer

\- ¡Alexa! ¡Cuidado! ¡Alexa! – grito Anthony al tiempo que corría hacia ella

Ella se estremeció al pensar que la caída sería inminente hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en una de sus manos que se lo impidió y con un fuerte tirón la alejó de la orilla haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el suelo

Ladybug termino de restaurar todo, la gente que había sido inmovilizada, los objetos que los chicos habían destruido, incluso la decoración de la azotea y los libretos de la película. Estuvo a nada extender el puño a su compañero cuando este con una mirada le indico que guardara silencio al igual que Edith y el sensei

Al principio se desconcertó, pero bastó con echar un vistazo a los actores para entender lo que ocurría

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Edith tomó de la mano al sensei para indicarle que bajaran del tejado y dejarles a solas, no sin antes suplicar al dúo de héroes que hicieran lo mismo… sin interrumpir

.

Alexa y Anthony apenas se habían reincorporado un poco, se habían quedado de rodillas en el suelo uno frente al otro… ambos se miraban con expresión de sorpresa… como si se vieran por primera vez, como si hubiera algo nuevo en ellos, algo que antes no habían visto

\- ¿Tú… tú me rescataste? – Titubeo Alexa, el chico asintió sin soltar su mirada – Pero… casi te caes también… corrías un riesgo innecesario y…

\- ¿preocupada por mí? – dijo Anthony levantando solo un ceja

\- No – respondió ella también con un titubeo – claro que no

Anthony sonrió – Antes eras mejor mentirosa

Alexa suspiró – supongo que he perdido práctica… gracias

\- No – dijo Anthony – yo quiero disculparme por… por haber sido tan…

\- ¿desconsiderado? ¿grosero? ¿rudo? – sugirió ella

\- Habla la que intentó matarme cuando la akumizaron – respondió Anthony

\- De no haberme molestado, no nos habrían akumizado

\- ¡Y tú…! – Anthony se congeló, y ambos se miraron un instante al darse cuenta de que estaban por discutir otra vez – Tienes razón – la chica se sorprendió por escuchar eso – Lo siento… por decir que no tenías corazón… no era enserio

Alexa sintió que se le fue el aliento… ¿ese era su compañero? ¿El mismo arrogante chico con el que había tratado esos días?

\- Y… sí –añadió Anthony – por haber sido tan desconsiderado, grosero, rudo y… - Anthony se silenció cuando un agradable sonido se escuchó entre todo el silencio… Se estremeció al ver por primera vez a su compañera con una sonrisa en su rostro y ese agradable sonido era su risa

\- Y yo siento… haberme comportado como una diva sin corazón – dijo Alexa aún con esa sonrisa, que se afectó un poco al percatarse de la forma en que el chico la miraba - ¿Anthony?

El sintió que se le fue el aliento al escucharla decir por primera vez su nombre… dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, estaban solos… la noche había caído por completo y estaban rodeados por las estrellas… Él también sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano a ella para ayudar que levantarse mientras la mirada de forma especial… de una forma que al principio no supo interpretar

\- ¿qué? – dijo Alexa

Anthony entonces tomó sus dos manos, y la miro a los ojos - ¿ **Alguna vez habías visto una noche brillar más**?

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó aunque por dentro se sintió temblar

 **\- Podría incluso besar las estrellas por tan único brillo**

\- Bueno es… **Lo que siento al verte sonreír es como… ¡Wow! – d** ijo esta vez con total fascinación en la voz

Alexa sintió que nuevo se quedaba sin aliento, pero su mirada se llenó de incredulidad

 **\- Te lo juro por la luna misma si te resistes a creerlo –** dijo Anthony

 **\- No metas a la luna en esto…** **es efímera y cambiante ¿no podrías tu resultar igual?**

Los ojos de Anthony se llenaron de picardía – **No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien**

 **\- ¿no es ese el error que estas cometiendo? –** le respondió Alexa con cierto temor

 **\- Aún si es un error… No dudes que anhelo el día en que así sea – d** ijo Anthony tomándole una mano

 **\- No hagas una promesa que luego lamentes** – advirtió Alexa sabiamente

 **\- Lo único que lamento es** …- Anthony titubeo y tomó algo de aire – No haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que mi corazón ya sabia

 **\- ¿De mi más grande sueño? –** sugirió Alexa

El asintió – De mi más grande sueño

Sin saber que más decir… con algo de nerviosismo y una que otra mariposa en el estómago, ambos se miraban a los ojos

Anthony acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Alexa

 _Él la miro, ella contestó con un suspiro_

 _._

 _Y el universo conspiro para abrazarlos_

Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo… cerraron los ojos y sus labios se besaron

 _La noche se hizo día pero no se fue la luna_

 _Se quedó a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol_

 _._

" _Alúmbrales con fuerza todo el día_

 _Y cuando llegue la noche yo sellare su pasión"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y bailan_

 _Sin que les importe nada, que sucede alrededor_

 _._

 _Y bailan_

 _._

 _Y la gente que les mira_

 _._

 _¡Va creyendo en el amor!_

 _._

Desde el tejado vecino, Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban la escena sorprendidos… Era cierto que todos eran conscientes de que había "algo" entre esos dos pero jamás se hubieran esperado una reacción tan…repentina

\- Te lo dije – dijo Chat Noir rompiendo el silencio entre ambos – Una extraña manera de amar – Ladybug disimuló una risa - ¡Oh vamos! ¡Todos han visto ese anime!... Alégrate… el plan funcionó

\- Sí… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – respondió Ladybug algo nerviosa

Ambos se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron con complicidad

\- ¡Bien hecho! – dijeron al tiempo que chocaban puños… refiriéndose a algo más allá de su victoria sobre el akuma

.

Anthony y Alexa se separan y sin quitar su expresión enamorada se dirigen a las escaleras para bajar de la azotea del hotel.

Apenas desaparecen, Ladybug y Chat Noir se dejan caer nuevamente en este sitio, el mismo sitio que ese día fue testigo de mil y un versiones de la misma escena escrita por la directora más romántica del mundo

\- Edith estará más que contenta no crees – dijo Chat Noir

\- Sí – afirmó la chica – Supongo que ya no tendrá problemas con las discusiones del par de enamorados

\- Ni al filmar la escena… Una lástima que ya no nos necesite ¿no? – le dijo el superhéroe con algo de pena en la voz por lo dicho

Parecía que en verdad Chat Noir tenía ganas de volver a actuar para Edith en esa misma escena… Por un breve momento, Ladybug tuvo la tentación de decirle aún podían concluirla

\- ¿No será que realmente querías aparecer en la pantalla del cine? – bromeó Ladybug

Chat sonrió – Admite que te encantaría verme – le respondió con algo de picardía pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse serio justo al mismo tiempo que levantaba del suelo el libreto de Edith dándole una rápida ojeada

La expresión que adoptó el rostro de su compañero hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, y la tentación de volver a "actuar" toda aquella escena surgió con muchas más fuerza

\- ¿Querrías…? – titubeo Ladybug – Chat… - de pronto se preguntó desde cuando titubeaba frente a ese chico. Sus ojos buscaron el cielo y se toparon con las radiantes estrellas - **¿alguna vez habías visto una noche más…?**

\- ¡vaya día no! – exclamó Chat Noir interrumpiéndola, eso hizo que la chica se cuestionara si realmente había alcanzado a decir aquello o se había quedado en su mente y en su garganta – Ha sido… extraño y… asombroso

\- ¿Tú crees? – susurro Ladybug mientras inconsciente se acercaba un poco a el

\- Sobre todo por… en verdad lastima no haber filmado la escena completa Sobre todo ahora con tan buenas modificaciones… - añadió dejando caer nuevamente el libreto mientras también acortaba un poco la distancia entre ellos – En verdad que Edith es la mejor en su ramo ¿no crees? – preguntó aunque no le dio tiempo de responder, le tomó las manos y continuo – Y el par de enamorados sin duda acertó con el final perfecto de la escena

\- Sí supongo es… final perfecto de una…

\- escena perfecta – complemento Chat mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella. Ladybug le vio entrecerrar los ojos y ella le imitó pensando irónicamente en que no quería pensar, como bien le había dicho horas antes… Y pensar que esa misma escena se había repetido entre ellos una y otra vez ese mismo día… siempre con alguien interrumpiendo justo antes de ese perfecto final

Ahora no había nadie… no había akuma, no había un médico que atendiera una alocada máquina, no había cámaras ni un público esperando que ocurriera. Sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, Ladybug apretó su agarre en las manos de su compañero… Todo parecía perfecto hasta que sintió que se alejaba de ella

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Mi tiempo se agota – respondió Chat Noir sin mirarla a los ojos, soltó sus manos y con una seña de una mano se despidió sin volver a mirarla

Ladybug lo miro alejarse mientras pensaba, que ella había usado el Amuleto Encantado mucho antes que el usara el Cataclismo… Y sus pendientes apenas comenzaban a alertarla… El miraculous de ese chico, ni siquiera había sonado

Era el momento perfecto ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Los segundos pasaron y ella le perdió de vista por fin y dio un pesado suspiro, sintiendo que su mente de nuevo recobraría el mando ante su corazón

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse también hasta que reparó en el libreto de Edith que nuevamente había al suelo. Recordó lo que su compañero había mencionado respecto a las mejoras que Edith después de todo había hecho y curiosa lo levantó

Algunas líneas habían sido rayadas por una pluma común y a un lado de ellas aparecían escrito a mano los nuevos parlamentos.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al leer la modificación más evidente pero de inmediato fue reemplazado por una sonrisa… Eran unas líneas nuevas, correspondientes al personaje de Alexa (y al de ella, si lo hubiera vuelto a interpretar) probablemente eran las líneas que Edith había añadido justo cuando estaban en medio de la batalla y ahora entendía la razón por la que Alexa había reaccionado de esa forma

No podía más que darle la razón a su compañero cuando dijo que Edith sin duda era la mejor en su ramo

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar en la dirección que su compañero había desaparecido, y mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, recitó en voz alta aquellas líneas

Cuando termino, se sintió de pronto como una _fangirl,_ o mejor dicho como una adolescente irremediablemente enamorada de un chico que la traía por las nubes… Su lado racional la cuestionaba por haber hecho aquello, pero su corazón se esforzaba por no escucharlo

Sin dejar de sonreír internamente le deseo suerte a Alexa con esas nuevas líneas… afortunadamente ya se llevaba bastante bien con Anthony como para sobrellevar esa escena

Dejó el libreto, y comenzó a avanzar por los tejados de vuelta a su hogar, agradeciendo que nadie más la hubiera escuchado recitando esas románticas líneas

.

.

.

Chat Noir se dejó caer por el enorme ventanal de su habitación y al instante Plaga emergió del anillo

Adrien perdió su transformación pero permaneció frente a la ventana, ni siquiera se percató de que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez su kwami no fingió cansancio extremo ni pidió su amado queso por el contrario, permaneció en el aire e hizo algo todavía más inusual

\- " _Shalalalalala ¿qué paso? ¡Adrien no se atrevió! ¡Ya no la besara! –_ decía con una fuerte y cantarina voz mientras hacia un improvisado baile – " _Shalalalala ¡qué horror! ¡qué lástima me da!_ ¡Auch! – exclamó al ser golpeado por un cojín que su portador le arrojo antes de volver a recostarse contra la ventana

\- ¡Oye no es mi culpa que repentinamente Chat Noir se haya puesto tímido! – su portador continuo sin responder, lo que hizo que el kwami adoptara total seriedad - ¿No es lo que más querías? – preguntó recostándose contra su hombro

El chico suspiro – Si – afirmó – si pero…

.

.

.

Por segunda vez aquella noche, Anthony y Alexa subieron al tejado del Le grant Paris tomados de la mano, llevaban consigo el demo

Alexa de pronto lo soltó y camino hacia la tornamesa que Chat Noir había usado horas atrás mientras el actor comenzaba moverse como si ya estuviera sonando una melodía

\- ¿Qué dices de esto? – preguntó y enseguida comenzó a chasquear los dedos como marcando el ritmo – _"Ven dame un beso que se prenda como el sol… nuestras miradas se…"_

\- Espera, espera – interrumpió Alexa – Eso no va con el ritmo de esta pista – dijo señalando el CD que llevaba en las manos

\- Lo se… pero ¿es bueno, no?

Ella sonrió y asintió

\- Tendremos material si después de esto decidimos hacer un álbum completo tu y yo

\- ¡¿Álbum completo?! – exclamó Alexa sin dejar de sonreírle – Suena bien pero… mejor concentrarnos en esta

\- De acuerdo entonces – dijo volviendo a marcar esta vez otro tipo de ritmo - ¿nos quedamos con eso de _"Y me convierto en un gigante ante el peligro"_ ¿te gusta? ¿Alexa?

Al buscarla con la mirada se percató que de pronto había abandonado la tornamesa y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en una de las tantas cámaras que Edith había colocado aquella mañana… su favorita de hecho

\- ¿Alexa?

.

.

Después de haber aprovechado hasta el último segundo de su transformación, Ladybug se dejó caer contra su cama al tiempo que perdía su transformación

Tikki salió de los pendientes y noto la ensoñada mirada de su compañera, quien enseguida y quizá inconscientemente cerró los ojos, llevo una de sus manos a su corazón y sonrió como nunca la había visto

\- ¿Marinette?

\- No sé – respondió ella abriendo los ojos, su sonrisa se tensó al encontrarse con las fotos de Adrien inundando su habitación

Había momentos, como lo sintió a lo largo de aquel día, que todo parecía claro… sin ningún problema era como si su corazón ya lo supiera pero… en cuanto le permitía a su cerebro volver a tomar el mando se cuestionaba su cordura y Adrien… volvía a confundirla

Dio un suspiro pesado

Todo lo acontecido ese día vino a su memoria y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y lo recordaba. Desde ella y Chat Noir actuando para Edith, los alocados latidos del corazón de su compañero, la chica pelirroja molestándolos, su "intento" de atraer al akuma

\- Tikki – dijo con un nuevo suspiro - ¿Crees que me está empezando a gustar Chat Noir? – dijo sintiendo su corazón estremecerse al por primera vez considerar esa posibilidad en voz alta

\- Creo que no solo ya te gusta - respondió Tikki

.

.

.

\- ¿crees que resulte? – preguntó Anthony

\- Claro – aseguró Alexa

\- ¿Crees que Edith este de acuerdo?

\- ¿Señorita romance? ¡Ella lo amará! – exclamó Alexa con una sonrisa de emoción – Te lo aseguro ¡digo! ¡Esto es un tesoro! – explicó señalando la pequeña pantalla de la cámara donde reproducían una "escena" en la que aparecía el dúo de superhéroes en un plan bastante romántico

Anthony también sonrió mientras observaba – Y dicen que nosotros somos un "un par de enamorados" – murmuró mientras seguían observando

\- Lo sé – respondió Alexa – Y… ¿excelente material para la letra de la canción no crees?

\- Mmm – dijo Anthony – A penas tenemos un día para tenerla al cien

\- Tiempo de sobre para mí – aseguro Alexa – Esto será genial – añadió teniendo en la pantalla la que se consideraría una escena final… en la que Ladybug aparecía sola en ese tejado recitando una de sus nuevas líneas a voz en cuello

Sí… eso era un tesoro invaluable… haber descubierto que esa cámara había permanecido encendida TODO el tiempo y había estado filmando TODO… _ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 **N/A: En este capítulo hubo un beso... _Nunca dije que sería LadyNoir_... ¡PERO no prendan las antorchar! Esto aún no termina ;)**

 **¿les gusta? Si es así no duden en elevar ese número de reviews! saben cuando me gustan!**

 **¿qué mas puedo decir? En este capítulo hice referencias a algunas canciones ¿alguien las identifico?**

 **Sobre el próximo capítulo pues... ya vieron, estamos a nada del esperado día del estreno de la película... Me parece increible todo esto... yo misma no me esperaba que el Sensei cobrara tanta importancia de pronto... y tendrá todavía más ¿o que opinan? ¿les gusta el personaje?**

 **Y aún más importante que eso... ¿que será lo que Ladybug dijo frente a las cámaras? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! porque tengalo por seguro... será muy, muy relevante!**

 **Respecto a los próximos capítulos, es obvio que habrá una canción que también tendrá gran importancia en esta historia pero obvio no revelaré cual es... ¡Están a nada de escucharla!... ¿que planeara el par de enamorados?**

 **¿qué mas puedo adelantarles? Mmm... habrá una escena Adrinnette ¡Y será relevante!... Sabine también tendra un momento de importancia... ¿una más? Bueno, una cancioncita que se que muchos aman desde tiempos ancentrales... Corran y escuchen " _Tale as old as time"_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**No lo se**_

Marinette soltó el bolígrafo con el que había escrito esas líneas en una hoja de su diario y suspiro. Sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento empezaría a doler por tanta confusión y de pronto sentía ganas de dejar de pensar en el tema pero… ¿Cómo aprendes a dejar de pensar?

Se recordó a sí misma recitando con tanta convicción aquellas nuevas líneas en el guión de Edith… y su lado racional la regañaba por haberlo hecho

Sus ojos vagaban entre sus numerosas fotos de Adrien Agreste y la rosa roja de Chat Noir que en su nombre gritaba _"Te amo"_

Y de nuevo suspiro

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Y ¿Cómo haría para aclararlo? Estaba segura de que nadie por muy "experto" que sea en el tema podría darle nombre a ese nuevo sentimiento que tenía cada vez que pensaba en su compañero, cada vez que estaba con él

Sí tan solo su corazón pudiera decirlo con total claridad… sin miedo

¿Qué era? Sin tan solo alguien pudiera decirlo pero… ¿Quién se lo podría aclarar?

 _ **¡No sé!**_

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **(** Dedicado a LadyAqua **)**

 **.**

\- ¡Marinette por favor! – decía Alya mientras tiraba insistentemente del brazo de su mejor amiga

\- Alya, no estoy de…

\- ¡ánimo! – insistió Alya - ¡Marinette! ¡Es el estreno del siglo! ¡todo el mundo estará ahí! ¿acaso eres la única que no quiere ver esta película?

\- ¡claro que sí pero…!

\- ¡Entonces vamos! – exclamó Alya tirando de su brazo haciéndola caminar a su lado por la calle hasta estar frente al cine que en unas horas sería el lugar más concurrido y solicitado de la ciudad por el hecho de mostrar en sus pantallas esa codiciada película - ¡lo sabía! – añadió Alya en tono de festejo al llegar al lugar - ¡seremos los primeros!

\- Alya – dijo Marinette sin mucho ánimo – No crees que es algo temprano para estar aquí – dijo señalando a sus alrededores desiertos y era de esperarse pues apenas y era medio día

\- Créeme amiga, me lo agradecerás… En tan solo unas horas verás todo este lugar al tope de gente, quedarnos desde ahora es lo mejor así que… - decía en tono entusiasmado hasta que se percató de la expresión desanimada de su amiga – _Controla tu euforia_ \- la dijo en un tono más bajo para enseguida volver a elevarlo con ánimo - ¡ya sé que te pasa! – exclamó y al tiempo de oírla Marinette se alarmó pero Alya cruzó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga – Y ya sé cómo elevarte el ánimo – le dijo en un tono con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a desandar el camino que habían recorrido hasta el cine

\- ¡Alya!

\- ¿No te importa aguardar en la fila por mí, cierto? – dijo mientras caminaba - ¡Ya regreso!

Marinette dio un suspiro y se recostó contra la pared del cine en cuanto su amiga desapareció. Cualquiera que pasará y la viese ahí tan temprano pensaría que era una gran fan de la película por estrenarse… ¡y vaya que tenía un gran interés por esa película! Pero no en la forma que todos creerían

Dio otro profundo suspiro pensando que ese día pudo ser completamente distinto… Quiso golpearse a sí misma al recordar el momento en que se deshizo de esas invaluables entradas… sin tan solo no las hubiera tirado en un arranque de… ¿celos? _¡Ah!_ Ese tema resurgía cuando menos lo esperaba

Como fuese… De no haberlo hecho probablemente tendría otros planes para esa tarde… Ella y Chat Noir hubieran quedado de encontrarse antes de la premier y sin necesidad de formar parte de la enorme fila entrarían a la sala de cine a sus lugares privilegiados… de esos que solo tendrían los actores invitados, la directora de ambas películas a quien seguramente acompañaría su amado _sensei_

Pero tras varios intentos inútiles tras los cuales destruyó por completo su habitación, se había resignado a que no las encontraría… y aunque se sentía algo extraña al admitirlo, la verdad es que ver esa película sin su compañero no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Después de todo lo que había pasado relacionado con el tema sentía que debían verla juntos… que era algo entre ellos

 _¡Ahhh!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza en señal de lamento… ¿Desde cuándo le dolía tanto privarse de la compañía de Chat Noir?

 _¡Ahhhh!_ Volvió a gritar su cabeza contra su corazón… Debía de estar contenta con la idea de pasar esa tarde con sus amigos y de ver esa película y sobre todo… ¿por qué no le levantaba el ánimo la idea de ver la película en compañía de…?

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó una suave y familiar voz a su lado que la sobresaltó y con sorpresa vio a quien menos esperaba de pie a solo unos pasos de ella

\- ¡¿Adrien?!

.

.

\- Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntaba Anthony apretando los dientes intentando no perder la calma

\- Es que… no me gusta demasiado – respondió Alexa con una sonrisa que se esforzaba por mantener y no responder mal

Anthony rodó los ojos – Pero ¿por qué no?

\- Creo que tienes una " _gran_ " obsesión por la palabra " _gigante_ " - respondió Alexa

\- ¿Y qué? – respondió Anthony en el mismo tono forzado- ¡yo cantare esa parte!

\- ¡Pero yo compuse la mayor parte de esa estrofa!

Anthony cruzó los brazos – Sin ofender… pero tampoco me agrada demasiado

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – reclamó ella con las manos en la cintura

\- ¡chicos! – interrumpió Edith - ¡concéntrense! – suplicó

Anthony y Alexa habían ido a buscarla a su oficina y antes de empezar a discutir le habían mencionado algo respecto al concepto que debían plasmar en la canción… sin embargo, habían acabado discutiendo como antes

\- Es increíble que ustedes dos realmente terminaran juntos con todo y su _"extraña manera de amar" –_ comentó el sensei, quien observaba la escena con expresión divertida – Aunque tal vez quieran perder menos tiempo discutiendo, ellos rodaron los ojos

\- ¡No estamos discutiendo! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Chicos! – volvió a llamar Edith

Ambos actores se pusieron serios nuevamente – Dentro de unas horas iré a una entrevista con Nadia por la premier de esta noche… anunciare también el evento y sería conveniente que… – Edith titubeo y se estremeció al ver el rostro de sus protagonistas - ¿chicos?

\- Ah… sobre eso… verás Edith – ella enarcó una ceja

– Ni siquiera la hemos ensayado propiamente… - dijo Alexa - Anthony y yo estamos en desacuerdo respecto a la letra y veníamos a pedir algo de tu ayuda

\- En realidad…- dijo Anthony - queremos el demo de tu videoclip – soltaron a la par que Edith palidecía, pues después de haber conseguido una "escena perfecta" ella cuidaba ese disco como a nada en el mundo

\- ¡Por favor! – rogó Alexa con ambas manos juntas al frente suyo

\- ¿olvidas cuál es la mejor inspiración para un compositor?

.

.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿estás bien? – insistió Adrien al ver que la chica no le respondía

\- Ah ¡Sí! – respondió apresurada saliendo de la impresión – Si claro y tu… ¿qué estas…?

Adrien sonrió – Parece que no soy el único al que su mejor amigo envió aquí para hacer fila en su lugar

\- ¿Nino? – preguntó Marinette a lo que Adrien asintió

De inmediato su celular vibro y con una rápida ojeada vio que era un mensaje de Alya que con un guiño le decía _"De nada"_ – Vaya… Parece que todos están realmente ansiosos – añadió Marinette sin mayor reacción ante el mensaje de su amiga

\- Sí eso parece – respondió Adrien desviando su mirada, buscando el cielo… o los tejados… y dio un profundo suspiro. Al no tener otra respuesta de su amiga, la miro de reojo. Adrien frunció el ceño levemente al ver que ella mantenía una postura semejante a la suya, los brazos cruzados por el pecho y la mirada en algún punto del pavimento con los pensamientos en otro mundo

– Parece que tampoco te hace ilusión venir al cine esta noche – comentó Adrien

Marinette suspiró y negó con la cabeza – No… no en realidad – respondió con sinceridad en forma lenta - ¡Es decir! ¡Claro que me gustaría ver la película! ¡Todos quieren verla! Pero es… - Adrien la observo atento cuando titubeo - _complicado_ – dijo con un suspiro sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaría a doler después de tanto desorden en sus pensamientos – Es como si algo…

Adrien esperó a que terminara pero Marinette parecía tomarse su tiempo. Aunque estuviera hablando con él seguía muy inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si la frase que buscaba era la misma que él tenía en mente cuando consideraba el plan de ir al cine con sus amigos esa noche… No podía… Pero él tenía clara la razón. No, porque era como si algo…

 _\- Faltara_ – dijo Marinette

El indicio de una sonrisa se notó en el rostro de Adrien tomando nota de aquel acierto de parte de su amiga, no lo pasaría desapercibido y de inmediato la miro entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha

\- ¿Sí?... ¿extraño no? – dijo Adrien con una idea en mente - Cualquiera esta noche deseara estar justo aquí… siendo el primero de la fila… en compañía de tus mejores amigos – continuaba hablando en secreto de sus propios sentimientos - Comprando algunas golosinas en la dulcería disfrutando del estreno de tan esperada película – dijo el modelo con un recuerdo en mente… ese recuerdo hizo que por un instante él mismo se perdiera en sus pensamientos – y en la oscuridad de la sala de cine…

Mientras lo escuchaba en esa última oración Adrien observo de reojo como una sonrisa se iba dibujando en el rostro de Marinette, quien incluso entrecerró un poco los ojos y sonría como si pensara en algo muy agradable

 _\- Tomarte de la mano_ – complemento Marinette en un susurro aún sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se fue formando en el rostro de Adrien…

Cuando el modelo no hizo otro comentario, la chica volvió a la realidad y...

Se percató de que había hablado demás y eso la alarmó - ¡Digo! ¡Es decir! ¡Yo habló de…! – decía nerviosa mientras era observada por los intensos ojos verdes de Adrien quien además le sonreía con un toque de picardía que pocas veces veía en él y mantenía una postura semejante a la que tenía cuando los descubrió a ella y a Mark "espiando" a Nathaniel aquella ocasión en _Reverser…_ Como si de nuevo la hubiera descubierto en algo y ¿así era? – De… de… - titubeaba algo intimidada por la expresión del chico rubio quien incluso se cruzó de brazos y adopto una pose de increíble seguridad y de ¿ _diversión?_ ¿Qué se traía? - ¿qué? – acabó murmurando la nerviosa chica como si fuera él quien estuviera diciendo incoherencias

La mirada de Adrien se tornó picara y se le acercó a una peligrosa distancia _\- ¿enamorada?_

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de golpe por lo que escuchó _,_ fue como si Adrien mas bien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría… o como si un médico le hubiera diagnosticado algo mortal aunado al sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas _-_ ¿qué? ¡Noooo! Claro que ¡No! – Afirmo a toda prisa mientras inconscientemente apartaba a Adrien quien no dejo ni su mirada ni su sonrisa de picardía - ¿de dónde sacas que yo…? ¡Por favor!

Sin embargo Adrien continuaba mirándola con una expresión de _¿a quién crees que engañas?_

\- Quie… quien tt te lo haya dicho esttaa – titubeaba al ver que Adrien no le creía – equivocada ¡equivocado!

La expresión de Adrien se relajó un poco para dejar de incomodarla – Nadie me lo dijo Marinette – le dijo con su usual tono suave en su voz pero de inmediato recobró la picardía – _Yo solo me di cuenta_

\- A… ah… ¿a si? – volvió a titubear. Él asintió y ella desvió la mirada de la suya - _¿enserio? –_ murmuró para sí misma – No – intentó decirle al chico – No es…

\- Es cierto… - afirmó Adrien sin rastro de dudas – Tus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo recordaste – Marinette hizo ademán de negar que había _"recordado"_ a alguien pero él la detuvo… lo cierto es que sí había recordado a alguien… y eso la estremeció - Y tu sonrisa, era de alguien enamorada… muy enamorada

Marinette lo escuchaba atenta y sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía afirmar Adrien aquello con tanta seguridad? Ni siquiera Alya podía afirmar algo así sobre ella sin rastro de dudas como Adrien lo hacía en ese momento ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Algo que ella no entendía… o no quería aceptar, Adrien ¿lo había notado así sin más? ¿Cómo?

Sin embargo para él fue sencillo… Podía afirmarlo con tanta confianza por una razón que no compartiría por ahora… solo quien conoce muy bien ese sentimiento podía identificarlo en alguien más con tanta facilidad

\- ¿Quién es él? – volvió a preguntar Adrien

\- Él es… ¡No! ¡Te he dicho que no hay nadie!

Adrien sonrió de nuevo… evidencia de que no le creía.

De reojo volvió a observar a su amiga, estaba inquieta y se movía como si quisiera de pronto estar en otro lado… la entendía bien – Puedes ir – le dijo sin más, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Marinette quien de pronto sintió que o estaba pensando en voz alta o le leía el pensamiento – con uno en la fila es suficiente

Marinette lo miro, dudando entre si debía irse o no pero el asintió con una sonrisa que le brindó seguridad

\- ¡suerte! – le deseo Adrien cuando ella ya le daba la espalda

Ella se detuvo en su andar y se giró hacia él para despedirse – Suerte a ti también

Adrien simplemente la miro mientras se alejaba… No conocía en totalidad la tormenta que había en el corazón de su amiga, pero algo le decía que pronto acabaría y que la suerte estaría con ella

.

.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _._

 _Tan cierto como puede ser_

 _._

 _Eran amigos_

 _._

 _Y algo los unió_

 _Inesperadamente_

 _._

 _._

Marinette avanzó por las calles de Paris hasta llegar al parque que daba frente a su hogar, el mismo donde estaba la estatua que hicieron en honor de ella y su compañero

Sus se detuvieron en la figura enmascara del chico rubio y sintió que su corazón se estremeció cuando al instante escuchó la voz de Adrien diciendo

" _Estas enamorada… muy enamorada"_

Sintió que se le fue el aire y permaneció estática frente a la estatua… incluso alargo una de sus manos hacia ella pero la dejo caer antes de siquiera poder tocarla

¿Adrien tenía razón?

No podía asegurarlo… pero tampoco se atrevía a seguir negándolo con tanta desesperación… ¿Adrien tenía razón?... Él parecía convencido de lo que hablaba pero ¿Quién además de ella sabía acerca de la tormenta que había en su corazón?

Recordando los últimos acontecimientos… cuando estaba cerca de su compañero, todo parecía claro sin necesidad de pensarlo por horas y horas pero siempre que intentaba analizarlo terminaba igual…

Lo que más la confundía era que lo que sentía cuando estaba con Chat Noir o solo con pensar en él difería sobre manera a cuando se enamoró de Adrien… lo que sentía era algo nuevo y no logra darle nombre

Adrien seguía pareciéndole encantador… sabía que si lo miraba fijamente podría volver a perderse con facilidad en sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo lo que el propio Adrien le había dicho no hacía más que agrandar su confusión sobre todo por el hecho sé que hubiera sido justamente él quien le aseguro que estaba _enamorada de otro chico_

¿Podía haber algo más irónico?... Después de todo, Adrien nunca se percató de que ella llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él pero ahora lo había notado con tanta facilidad… _con otro chico_

Lo peor, es que Adrien no hablo nunca de _gustar_ … la palabra que uso fue _"enamorada"_ y eso le daba escalofrió

.

.

Adrien se recostó contra la pared del cine con expresión aburrida… ¿de verdad sus amigos pensaban estar en la fila todas esas horas? ¿Toda la gente hacia eso en una gran premier?

Y ahí estaba el problema de Adrien… por una vez su padre no había puesto restricciones, no tendría que escaparse y podía salir con sus amigos pero… en realidad… quería estar esa noche con Ladybug… Esa noche era entre Chat Noir y Ladybug… debía ser así

Quería golpearse cada vez que recordaba que una noche antes pudo pedírselo de nuevo pero ¡cómo no! Lo había desaprovechado ¿la razón? Plaga insistía en que había tenido un repentino ataque de timidez sobre todo porque no invitar de nuevo a Ladybug esa noche no fue lo peor que dejo escapar

Sin previo aviso, Plaga salió de entre su ropa y lo miro serio por un momento, lo cual desconcertó al chico rubio para enseguida…

 _\- Shalalalala Adrien no se atrevió y ya no la besara – c_ antaba el kwami

\- ¡Plaga! – exclamó Adrien queriendo atraparlo pero el kwami se le escapaba mientras continuaba

 _\- Shalalalala ¡que lastima me da!_

\- ¡PLAGA!

\- ¡jamás! – respondió el kwami – Solo hace falta ver tus ojos para darse cuenta de que estas más que enamorado ¡No puedo superar que no la hayas besado cuando tuviste oportunidad! ¡Así que no me detengo!... _Shalalalala Adrien no se atrevió_

\- ¡Basta! – decía Adrien

Lo cierto es que, después de tantas burlas de parte de su kwami, Adrien ni siquiera había podido hablar en voz alta de sus sentimientos… sabía que si en voz alta se lamentaba por haber rechazado un beso de Ladybug las burlas de Plaga seria mil veces peor

\- No fue mi culpa – se defendió Plaga

Lo sabía… Adrien sabía que no fue culpa de su kwami ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? LA verdad, prefería no darle demasiadas vueltas, mucho menos contárselo a su kwami quien seguramente le criticaría de nuevo por " _cursi"_

¿Qué quedaba entonces? Sí ese día no había un akuma… ¿simplemente se resignaba a que esa noche no estaría con Ladybug?

.

.

Nerviosa, Edith caminaba de un lado a otro por su oficina notablemente inquieta y no paraba de mirar su reloj como si el tiempo la apremiara

\- Relájate – le dijo el sensei Lawrence quien la observaba sentado en una esquina con su usual y despreocupado tono – seguro ya no tardan

\- Eso dijiste hace diez minutos – respondió Edith con la voz tensa y suspiro – Tal vez no fue buena idea dejarlos hacer cambios a última hora

\- También tú hiciste cambios de última hora – apuntó el sensei – Tu guión… Tu clip oficial… ¿lo olvidas?

\- ¡Pero no es igual! – respondió alterada

\- ¿no confías en ellos como cantantes?

\- Tengo que salir en unos minutos a mí entrevista con Nadia y espera que hable acerca de esta canción ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué yo misma no la he escuchado?

\- ¡Edith! – gritaron dos voces que se iban acercando a ella a paso apresurado

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Alexa, Anthony! ¿Dónde estaban? ¡No importa! ¿ya grabaron el demo? ¡Denme el nombre de la canción! ¡No! ¡Olviden eso! – decía Edith apresurada y alterada – Quiero oírla - Ellos se miraron entre sí de nuevo y luego la miraron con seriedad quedándose en silencio y ella se estremeció – _Vamos_ – dijo casi en tono de súplica - _¿chicos?_...

.

.

Sin mucho ánimo, Marinette volvió a su casa y se encamino a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia

\- ¡Marinette! – le llamó su mamá desde abajo en la cocina

\- Ah ¿sí, mamá?

\- ¿has olvidado limpiar tu habitación?

\- Ah – Marinette tembló - ¿mi habitación? – tartamudeo recordando el desastre que había en ella

\- Estuve por ahí en la mañana… ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¡está hecha un desastre!

\- Ah… sobre eso yo… yo… estaba buscando algo que se me perdió y pensé que así lo… ¿mamá? – preguntó al notar la sutil risa de su madre mientras la escuchaba

 _\- Siempre es así_

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

\- Cuando pierdes algo en medio del desorden y crees que lo encontraras causando más desorden – Sabine negó mientras sonreía – Si realmente quieres encontrarlo Marinette tienes que volver a poner todo en su lugar… cada cosa en su sitio así también sabrás lo que tienes… cosas que quizá no recuerdes y otras que ya no utilices… Créeme cuando el desorden desaparezca… Lo que buscas aparecerá por sí solo – concluyó Sabine desapareciendo por la puerta que daba a la panadería

\- Aparecerá ¿por si solo? – repitió Marinette para sí misma mientras asimilaba lo dicho por su madre y volvía a su habitación

Al abrir la puerta fue obvio que el desorden predominaba… tanto en su escritorio, en su armario, diván, cosas regadas por todo el suelo ¡Todo!

" _Cuando el desorden desaparezca… lo que buscas aparecerá por sí solo"_ resonó en su mente

 _._

.

\- Edith tu confía en nosotros – dijo Alexa en tono serio – Tú tienes listo tu asombroso video clip y nosotros tenemos una asombrosa melodía… ¿recuerdas? Es una mezcla de romance y aventura… igual que la historia… igual que…

\- Chicos, entiendo que quieran causar expectación al respecto pero tengo que decir al público algo al respecto - había dado una rápida ojeada a parte de la letra antes de que la modificaran pero no los había oído cantar ni tenía idea de la versión final - ¿Cómo lo haré si no…?

\- Sencillo – dijo Anthony – diles que nuestra obra maestra _es tan singular… que te hará cambiar ¡lo que estaba mal! –_ Edith lo miro como si estuviera burlándose de ella

\- Edith… no los vamos a descepcionar – aseguro Alexa – Es enserio es… - decía con una sonrisa - _es una canción… que hace suspirar… ¡Y habla al corazón! De una sensación grande como el mar_ \- le dijo cantando una tonada que Edith reconocía bien

\- Y yo que pensé que tú eres la más romántica de por aquí – comento el sensei en tono divertido

\- Nunca creí que lo diría pero tiene razón – dijo Alexa señalando al sensei - Tu eres la experta en eso del plan romántico – volvió a decir Alexa ahora en tono serio - sabes que un corazón enamorado es la mejor inspiración para un compositor…

\- Y dos corazones… - complemento Anthony - ¡Obra maestra!

\- Con esa misma emoción que sientes al dirigir escenas románticas… sé que comprendes qué… - decía Alexa

\- Que no vamos a volver a interpretar la canción hasta estar en el escenario – complemento Anthony

\- Como directora ¿Por qué evitas que tus protagonistas compartan un beso durante un ensayo? – le decía Alexa – Debemos conservar esas emociones para el momento de cantar en público… Sí queremos llegar a su corazón

 _\- Dos corazones, en particular –_ susurro Anthony con una sonrisa - ¿lo olvidas?

\- Y realmente ustedes si son un " _par de enamorados_ " – comentó el sensei Lawrence – Solo así se justifican frases tan cursis

\- Debe ser un milagro que estés con alguien como él – susurro Alexa a Edith señalando al novio de esta

\- Un milagro es lo que voy a necesitar si ustedes arruinan todo – susurro Edith

\- Sabemos que nos hemos creado esa fama – dijo Anthony – Pero no esta vez

\- Tienen razón _Edi_ – dijo el sensei, esta vez con una expresión especial en su mirada – Después de que estos dos terminaran juntos – dijo señalando a los actores – ya te lo he dicho... cualquier milagro deja de ser imposible… _Resultará_ – le aseguro con tal convicción que el corazón de Edith se tranquilizó

Los cuatro suspiraron y Edith partió a su entrevista con Nadia… el evento pre-estreno sería después… unas horas antes de la premier de la película.

Anthony y Alexa se miraron de reojo… al parecer ya tenían el nombre de la canción

.

.

\- Wow – exclamó Tikki - ¡Se ve bien!

Marinette levantó la vista orgullosa de ver otra vez su habitación en el orden habitual y suspiro… recordó que Tikki había comparado el desorden de su habitación al que tenía en su corazón

\- Si… Ojala el corazón se ordenara tan fácil

De pronto su celular sonó con una alerta del Lady blog, curiosa, la abrió, se trataba de una entrevista nada menos que de la directora Edith Hardwike … no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había sido colgado en un blog dedicado a superhéroes… al menos hasta que abrió el video

 _Nadia aparecía en la pantalla a un lado de la elegante Edith… era solo un fragmento de la entrevista, el final_

 _¡Perfecto! – Decía Nadia– Antes de que esta entrevista termine ¿hay algo que quieras decir a la audiencia?_

 _No se pierdan la premier esta noche – dijo Edith con una sonrisa - pero sobre todo quiero extender una invitación a dos chicos sin los cuales nada esto hubiera sido posible… En una forma de mostrarles nuestra gratitud y en nombre de Anthony, Alexa, el sensei Lawrence y mío quiero invitar esta noche a Ladybug y a Chat Noir a nuestro evento especial como nuestros invitados de honor… donde se liberara el primer clip de la nueva producción y en vivo los protagonistas interpretaran el tema principal de la película_

 _¡Asombroso! ¿puedes decirnos cuál es el nombre de esa canción? A puesto a que los héroes querrán saberlo_

 _Edith sonrió… quizá no los había oído cantar pero estaba segura respecto a la letra pues a escondidas… había dado una pequeña ojeada a una de las estrofas – Es una mezcla de aventura y romance…_

 _su melodía tocara miles de corazones esta noche… pero sé que especialmente tocará el de ellos… y la letra… es singular… su nombre, mis labios están sellados_

 _Vaya… una canción dedicada a nuestros héroes y será nada menos que el tema principal de una película… Esto sin duda nos deja a todos con más ansias de escuchar esa misteriosa canción que como dices… Tocará sus corazones_

.

.

El video termino y Adrien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro… ¿Ladybug aceptaría esa invitación? Tal vez, después de todo si pasaría con ella aquella velada que parecía arruinada

Pero la pregunta persistía… ¿Ladybug se presentaría?

\- Muévete, no seas tonto – dijo Plaga

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Adrien abandono su puesto en la fila

.

.

La sonrisa de Marinette reflejaba felicidad… quizá se perdería el estreno pero después de todo, Ladybug y Chat Noir si se verían aquella noche… como debía ser

Dio una rápida ojeada al reloj y comprobó que apenas si tenía tiempo de llegar al evento

\- Tikki ¡Motas fuera!

Un resplandor rojizo cubrió por completo a la chica y una vez en su traje de heroína se encamino a la ventanilla que daba a su balcón… Pero inesperadamente se detuvo cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo

 _\- ¿se verá bien mi traje?_ – Ladybug agitó la cabeza para concentrarse, recordando que Chat Noir siempre la había visto usando ese traje y nunca le había preocupado si se veía bien

Sin embargo no pudo evitar dar un retoque a sus coletas y su antifaz mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

Dispuesta a irse, dio un último vistazo de su traje de pies a cabeza y al hacerlo, algo en el suelo, por entre las patas del espejo llamó su atención

Se agacho y su corazón se aceleró cuando en sus manos volvió a tener esos dos pequeños trozos de papel destinados para "Ladybug" y un acompañante

" _cuando el desorden acabe… lo que buscas aparecerá por sí solo"_ había dicho su madre

 _._

.

Una vez que se aseguró de que nadie lo buscaría por el resto de la noche, un resplandor verde cubrió por completo a Adrien Agreste dejando en su lugar al superhéroe Chat Noir

Abrió la ventana y salió en dirección al evento

"No lo arruines esta vez" había dicho Plaga

 _No claro que no lo haría_

.

.

\- ¡Esos dos! – exclamó Alya cuando regreso al cine y vio que estas horas la fila ya abarcaba más de media cuadra y no estaban ni Marinette ni Adrien en los primeros puestos

.

.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _._

 _True as it can be_

 _(Tan cierto como puede ser)_

 _._

 _Barely even friends_

 _(Apenas amigos)_

 _._

 _Then somebody bends_

 _(Y algo los une)_

 _._

 _Unexpectedly_

 _(Inesperadamente)_

 _._

Ladybug avanzó por los tejados… llevaba consigo las entradas sin tener claro que hacer… Su madre tuvo razón después de todo pero… ¿Cómo haces para reordenar un corazón?

Y esa pregunta seguía en su mente cuando por fin hubo llegado a su destino… y se encontraba frente a las puertas del salón de eventos

.

 _Algo ahí cambio_

 _._

 _En su corazón_

 _._

Cuando la heroína extendió su mano hacia la manija de la puerta esta choco con otra… que portaba un guante negro

Ambos levantaron la vista… ojos azules mar y esmeralda se encontraron y a la par, sus corazones se aceleraron cuando se les fue el aliento

.

 _Both a Little scared_

 _(Ambos con un poco de miedo)_

 _._

 _Neither one prepared_

 _(Ninguno de los dos preparados)_

 _._

 _._

Antes de que pudieran decir algo la puesta se abrió y a ambos los cubrió la luz de un reflector, deslumbrándoles

\- ¡Damos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados de honor! ¡nuestros héroes! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!

.

 _Se oye una canción_

 _._

 _Que hace suspirar_

 _._

 _Y habla al corazón_

 _._

 _De una sensación_

 _._

 _¡Grande como el mar!_

 _._

A sus espaldas, las puertas se cerraron

.

 _._

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 **N/A: Quizá no quedo muy claro pero Edith, el sensei y el par de enamorados se traen algo entre manos ¿ya lo notaron? tiene que ver con el videoclip y la canción de la que se habló... ¿alguna sospecha de las escenas que Edith eligió?**

 **¡Ya encontró las entradas!... ¿se habían resignado?**

 **¿ya se "ordenara" el corazón de Marinette/Ladybug?**

 **¿les gusto la escena Adrinette?**

 **Lo único que puedo decirles del siguiente capítulo es que daré lo mejor de mi para que les encante... Y aunque no me lo crean ¡Estoy muy MUY nerviosa! ya verán por que...**

 **Antes de irme quiero su opinión sobre algo... seguro han visto los spoilers sobre un musical (que espero salga muy muy pronto) que tiene pinta de baile LadyNoir**... la verdad no lo tenía planeado en un principio pero ¿qué opinan de incluir algo así en el próximo capítulo? Como una referencia...¡Depende de ustedes!

¿ya les dije que estoy nerviosa? ¡Déjenme sus reviews! Ya saben que me inspiran!

Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! Por nada del mundo se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

.

 _Ladyaqua..._ el siguiente es el decisivo!... Por fin!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Publique el 13 de agosto.. Fueron al menos diez días pero quería asegurarme de que quedara bien con todo lo que tenía en mente… es el capítulo que yo más he esperado por escribir desde que las escenas surgieron en mi mente

¿Recuerdan que tendrá mucha importancia una canción? Bueno, en el momento indicado (se que lo identificaran) os pido le pongan mucha imaginación a la escena y de preferencia pongan de fondo la canción, su nombre va escrito en negritas (y lo dirá Alexa) Si de hecho ven el video correcto en Youtube... incluso conoceran los rostros y el look que en mi mente tienen el "par de enamorados"

¿Tienen curiosidad sobre los ajustes del guión? ¡Se que sabrán identificarlos!... (en ellos esta la clave, para quienes se preguntaban por que Chat _no la besó)_

*Respira profundo* CONTINUAMOS!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

 **(Dedicado a LadyAqua)**

 **.**

\- ¡Damos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados de honor ¡Nuestros héroes! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Una ovación de aplausos llenó el concurrido salón, mientras el dúo reía ligeramente nerviosos por tan inesperada bienvenida

\- ¡Adelante, por favor! – indicó Edith desde el micrófono

Aún algo nerviosos, los superhéroes intercambiaron miradas… Con una tímida sonrisa Chat Noir le extendió discretamente la mano a la chica, ofreciendo escoltarla dentro. Ladybug intentó devolverle la sonrisa mientras lentamente aceptaba tomarle de la mano

Ambos apretaron el agarre en sus manos y entonces avanzaron por la sala, encarando la atenta mirada del público

\- ¿ _viste eso?_ – susurró Anthony a Alexa que discretamente observaron la entrada del dúo desde el otro extremo del salón

Ella asintió – _Lo sé –_ dijo imitando la acción de los chicos y tomando de la mano a Anthony

Ambos actores sonrieron y saludaron desde lejos con una mano al dúo de superhéroes

De nuevo algo tímidos pero sobre todo sorprendidos, Ladybug y Chat Noir devolvieron el saludo al dúo de actores… Alexa y Anthony irradiaban una felicidad de la cual muchos podrían sentir envidia

Súbitamente, el dúo de héroes fue separado por el repentino acoso de los reporteros. Su presencia en el evento era sin duda algo que ningún medio de comunicación dejaría pasar desapercibido

Ladybug respondía nerviosa a las preguntas de los reporteros mientras de reojo veía como su compañero los manejaba con la misma seguridad de siempre

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Ladybug se liberó de las cámaras y los micrófonos y se apartó lo más posible de ellos, llegando así a uno de los extremos de ese gran salón. Respiró hondo viéndose por fin liberada y se recostó contra la pared

Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, seguía frente a las cámaras alardeando cada tanto… Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar aquella entrevista con Nadia… ese chico sin duda disfrutaba de toda esa atención… Incluso se rió discretamente al recordar que, como bien había dicho, él no tenía "miedo escénico"

Suspiró ante el recuerdo y siguió mirando a su compañero a la distancia hasta que unas risitas casuales atrajeron su atención… Se trataba de nada menos que Anthony y Alexa quienes se mantenían lejos de toda atención, solo disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro… Parecía increíble, todo aquel que los hubiera visto tan solo un par de días antes pensaría estar delirando ahora que estaban juntos

A primera vista, eran un par de peleoneros que se odiaban al grado de no querer ni siquiera verse… Pero en realidad se gustaban… No eran el caso ideal pero si no habían terminado juntos desde el principio era únicamente por ese detalle de "juzgar antes de llegar al corazón" y por supuesto, por sus constantes y clásicas discusiones ¡Y pensar que así se habían enamorado! Y al final, ahí estaban… juntos

 _Historia ideal… perfecto y mágico final_

Ladybug volvió a mirar a su compañero de batallas y luego al par de enamorados… Ojala y todos la tuvieran tan fácil como ellos…

\- Apuesto a que a ti tampoco te parecen ni un poquito cursis

Ladybug se sobresaltó por esa voz que habló a sus espaldas… Rápidamente se giró - ¿sensei Lawrence?

\- Todo un caso ¿no? – respondió en ese tono despreocupado que tenía mientras casualmente se recostaba contra la pared y señalaba al dúo de actores

\- Ehh… sí – titubeo Ladybug - ¡digo! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ahora se ven tan… _felices juntos_ – añadió casi en un susurro, como si en mente tuviera algo más

\- Claro… también tienes tu lado romántico

Ladybug se tensó - ¿qué?... No sé de qué esta…

\- Vi tu mirada… y tengo que decirte… jamás había visto tanta dulzura en los ojos de una chica

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _\- ¿Edith?_

 _\- Ya estoy en eso – respondió con su celular en mano - ¿Emergencias?_

 _El sensei Lawrence desvió sus ojos de su novia para ver al chico inconsciente, pero sin querer sus ojos se detuvieron en la chica del traje de motas y quedo impresionado por la forma en que ella miraba a su compañero…_

 _Jamás había visto tanta dulzura en los ojos de nadie y a la vez preocupación… De pronto se preguntó respecto a la escena que habían filmado… ¿Qué tanto sería actuación? ¿Qué tanto fue real?_

 _\- Él va a estar bien – le dijo a la chica quien lo miro esperanzada_

 _._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ladybug desvió la vista de la examinadora mirada del sensei Lawrence

– No… no sé a qué se refiere…

\- Quizá no – respondió el sensei - _hay muchas clases de sentimientos… no siempre es fácil aceptarlos o exteriorizarlos_

Ladybug levantó la vista asombrada de lo que ese hombre decía… ¿enserio? Ese hombre tan de sentimientos tan fríos y según todos decían el ser menos romántico de Paris ¿le decía aquello?

\- Lo sé por mí mismo – añadió el sensei - ¿sorprendida?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- No es para menos… pero también dicen que las personas frías son las de sentimientos más reales

Ladybug volvió a poner expresión de asombro

El sensei rió por ello – O quizá se me ha pegado algo del romanticismo de Edith… difícil de saber

Ladybug rió un poco y estaba por añadir algo cuando reparo en la vestimenta del sensei… Como siempre, vestía su tradicional traje de combate negro… disimuladamente dio una ojeada a todos los demás invitados y comprobó que vestían de gala, incluso Edith como siempre vestía de forma elegante

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el sensei - De nuevo te sorprendes – le dijo

\- Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar cuando vi a los demás… el traje de heroína no es considerado de gala pero a usted… no parece importarle

\- No tengo nada que fingir con ella – respondió señalando a Edith – No tengo que cambiar… ella igual está conmigo – el sensei se encogió de hombros a modo de decir que no necesitaba y no le importaba nada más

Ladybug ahora le miró con admiración… rememoró aquella escena fuera del túnel encantado… Solo había una palabra que podía resumir todo lo que el sensei había dicho respecto a él y Edith

No tenía que fingir… no tenía que cambiar ¿por qué?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _¡Espera, por favor! – dijo él en tono suplicante tomándola por un brazo para detenerla - ¡Soy un tonto! ¡lo sé! – soltó así sin más con voz acelerada, como si sintiera que su tiempo con ella se agotaba – Voy a robar solo un minuto de tu tiempo para decirte que, Edith… ¡Lo siento! – añadió con voz quebrada – solo quiero pedirte perdón… porque sé que te lastime y a prometerte que no volveré a hacerlo Edith ¡lo siento! – volvió a decirle – Soy el sujeto menos romántico de Paris… tú lo sabias ¡y aun así estabas conmigo!... Es por eso que quiero decirte, Edith que yo… yo… yo te…_

 _Y al instante una hermosa rosa roja apareció frente a los ojos de la directora quien llevó sus manos a su rostro por la fuerte emoción que estaba sintiendo_

 _El sensei se arrodilló frente a ella, y se la ofreció con ojos suplicantes_

 _Ella la tomó en una de sus manos aceptando el "recado" que esa flor quería entregarle de parte del sensei_

 _Y era nada menos que un… "Te amo"_

 _._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Sí – afirmó el sensei sacando a la heroína de sus pensamientos – Quizá me equivoqué… - Ladybug frunció el ceño – Tal vez sí he visto esa ternura en los ojos de alguien más…

\- ¿me perdí de algo?

Ladybug se sobresaltó de nuevo al percatarse de la reciente presencia de su compañero

La chica de coletas se perdió un momento en los intensos ojos verdes de su compañero… tuvo que desviar la vista para reordenarse – Ahora vuelvo – dijo Ladybug dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño

Chat Noir la miro alejarse

\- ¿sabes? – dijo el sensei – _las chicas no son videntes_

\- ¿qué?

\- Un chico me dijo una vez que… _hay sentimientos que es necesario convertir en palabras para que los entiendan_

Chat Noir lo miró desconcertado

.

.

Ladybug se detuvo frente al enorme espejo del enorme baño, lujoso igual que el resto del salón

" _Nunca había visto tanta ternura en los ojos de una chica"_

¿Así se veían sus ojos cuando miraba a Chat Noir? ¿De eso había hablado Adrien también?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _Y sin embargo, de pronto hizo a un lado todo eso cuando sus ojos se toparon con el rostro del chico superhéroe_

 _Si no lo hubiera visto caer inconsciente ante sus ojos, podría jurar que estaba simplemente dormido… estaba tranquilo, pocas veces sino es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarle a detalle y sin prisas de una batalla_

 _Su alborotado cabello rubio y siempre tan radiante como el sol caía suavemente por su frente, su respiración pausada y tranquila, una de sus manos sobre su torso, el cual como siempre portaba ese traje que realzaba tan bien su físico… ahora que lo veía con atención, y a pesar de nunca haberlo visto sin la máscara, podía afirmar que el traje le quedaba muy pero muy bien_

 _Sus ojos verdes que ahora no podía ver ya que estaban cerrados, su sonrisa radiante que ahora tampoco veía… Esa forma en que sus labios se curveaban cuando le sonreía con coquetería… Esa mascara negra dándole un toque de misterio y a pesar de la cual que cubría parte de su rostro…_

 _Por primera vez tenía que aceptar que… de pronto… lo encontraba bastante atractivo_

.

Ladybug dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos mientras suspiraba por ese recuerdo

 _Motas fuera_ – susurró Ladybug una vez que se hubo asegurado que no había nadie más en el cuarto de baño - _¿por qué lo miraba con ternura_? ¿Por qué Adrien nunca sospecho de él pero sí pudo afirmar eso respecto a Chat Noir? ¿por qué? ¿por qué parece que todos saben lo que me pasa con él… _menos yo?_

\- ¿Marinette? – susurró Tikki sin entender del todo lo que su portadora decía

\- Es confuso Tikki… Supe cuando me enamore de Adrien pero ahora es… es algo nuevo… que me hace olvidarme de todo… incluso de Adrien… Con Chat Noir no me pongo nerviosa, no tengo que ensayar lo que voy a decirle previamente y no me importa si llego a tartamudear o decir imprudencias frente a él ¡al contrario!... _me siento feliz…_ pero no sé si…

\- O si lo sabes – le dijo Tikki

Marinette la escuchó y miró al espejo frente a ella… no queriendo seguir engañándose a sí misma - ¿ _me enamore de Chat Noir?..._

 _._

 _._

 _\- ¿ternura?_ – titubeo Chat Noir frente al enorme espejo del baño de caballeros

El sensei Lawrence había hablado de ternura en los ojos de Ladybug

Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro pero algo se lo impedía… entonces su transformación desapareció

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – dijo Plaga - ¿no deberías estar saltando de gusto?

.

.

\- Pero… - titubeo Marinette - _¿y por qué es distinto a Adrien?..._ ¡No! ¡No Tikki!

\- ¿Por qué no? Chat Noir es…

\- ¡es asombroso y lindo! ¡lo sé!... - _¿yo dije eso? ¡que rayos!_ Pensó la chica, pues alguna vez había visto imposible darle adjetivos románticos a ese chico – Me refiero a que… No se suponía que eso pasara… ¡Los dos somos superhéroes! Sería complicado… s _ería imposible_

.

.

\- ¿imposible? – exclamó Plaga con incredulidad – Siempre dijiste que acabaría enamorada de ti ¿Por qué no…?

\- ¡La conozco Plaga!... Es muy responsable… una vez lo dijo, somos superhéroes… _no tenemos opción_ \- murmuró con un suspiro

La voz de Edith en el micrófono desde afuera del cuarto en el que estaban los devolvió a la realidad

La directora había subido a la plataforma nuevamente… Sin duda ya era el esperado momento de revelar el videoclip

Adrien suspiro y esta vez sí se permitió sonreír… Esa noche por fin iba a pasarla en compañía de Ladybug y nada iba a arruinarlo

Cerró su mano en un puño y extendió su anillo a Plaga al tiempo que decía las palabras mágicas…

.

¡Tikki Motas!

Un resplandor rojizo envolvió a la chica de coletas devolviéndole su usual traje de puntos negros. Se miró al espejo esta vez con una sonrisa, retocó ligeramente sus coletas, se dio una última ojeada y salió

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron desde lados opuestos en ese gran salón, compartieron una sonrisa en la distancia hasta que sorpresivamente se apagaron las luces y enfocaron únicamente la plataforma donde aguardaba la directora Hardwike justo al lado de una enorme pantalla

La suave y elegante voz de Edith comenzó la presentación – Un balcón, un cielo estrellado y una luna resplandeciente… el escenario ideal donde cualquier par de enamorados viviría un momento de ensueño

Anthony y Alexa se sonrieron entre sí desde su lugar al escuchar aquello de _"par de enamorados"._ Y aunque el dúo de superhéroes también comprendió la referencia, a la par se sonrojaron al recordar que ellos también habían compartido uno que otro momento " _de ensueño"_ en ese mismo balcón… fuera de las cámaras por supuesto

\- Un momento inolvidable e imposiblemente perfecto… - concluyó al tiempo que las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó

El público aplaudió a la introducción de Edith y el clip comenzó

 _ **.**_

 _En un formato blanco y negro, los rostros de Anthony y Alexa aparecieron por separado en la pantalla bajo el slogan:_

" _ **Una historia imposible…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **No en el estilo Romeo y Julieta"**_

 _ **.**_

 _La pantalla volvió a oscurecerse y entonces…_

 _¡Eres insufrible! – gritó el personaje de Anthony_

 _¡Odio a los chicos como tú! – respondió la actriz_

 _._

" _ **Pero el blanco y negro… puede volverse tecnicolor"**_

 _ **.**_

 _La pantalla entonces mostró el balcón donde habían filmado, esta vez en colores de alta definición_

 _Anthony miraba a Alexa con ojos brillantes mientras la tomaba de la mano_

 _\- ¿Mi más grande sueño? – susurró Alexa_

 _\- ¡Mi más grande sueño! – respondió Anthony_

 _._

 _ **Y "imposible"… Tiene letras de más**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y a continuación… se besaron_

 _._

El público estalló en aplausos… pero el videoclip aun no terminaba

.

 _La pantalla quedó a oscuras de nuevo y luego volvió a mostrar al dúo de actores_

 _Alexa miraba a Anthony de forma tímida y nerviosa – No hubiera ocurrido, de no haberme escuchado…_

 _Anthony le sonrió – Jamás hubiera tocado tus labios… de no saber que ya he tocado tu corazón_

 _._

Reconociendo esas nuevas líneas en el guión, Chat Noir asintió sabiamente ante el dialogo… incluso sonrió de una forma tímida al sentir sobre él los ojos de su compañera

.

 _\- Te confesaré que más fingimiento hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieras escuchado aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, revelaron lo que hay en mi corazón – respondió Alexa_

 _._

Esta vez fue Ladybug quien bajo la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas, esas líneas dichas por Alexa eran las que venían después a las que ella había recitado una noche antes en ese mismo balcón oculta de cualquier testigo

.

 _Anthony sonrió - ¿las palabras que le robaste a otro corazón aún más enamorado?_

 _._

El dúo de héroes frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo… eso no estaba en la última versión del guión de Edith… ¿había cambiado a última hora?

 _._

 _Alexa le devolvió la sonrisa – Cualquiera que les mira… va creyendo en el amor_

 _En pantalla, Anthony y Alexa desviaron la mirada al baranda del balcón donde, haciendo uso de efectos especiales, poco a poco la escena cambio_

 _Mientras una suave melodía comenzaba a escucharse_

" _ **¿Habías visto alguna vez una noche brillar?" –**_ _dijo Chat Noir apareciendo de pronto en pantallas_

 _La cámara entonces enfoco el rostro de Ladybug quien mantenía sus ojos en su compañero, en su cabello que el viento mecía y sus profundos ojos verdes y negó –_ _ **Siento que podría tocar las estrellas… incluso besarlas por su único brillo**_

 _._

Los superhéroes habían palidecido desde el momento que aparecieron en esa pantalla… se miraron de reojo desando desaparecer de la vista de los demás… pues de pronto muchas miradas estaban sobre ellos

" _De acuerdo"_ pensaba Marinette tras el antifaz de Ladybug _"se suponía que esa escena iba a aparecer" "No es como sí…"_ Sin embargo su intentó por tranquilizarse se esfumó cuando la escena volvió a cambiar…

.

 _En el fondo, enfocaron al dúo de superhéroes caminando por el mismo balcón tomados de la mano_

" _ **¿No has pensado que pones en peligro innecesariamente?"**_ _Resonó de fondo la voz de Ladybug y enseguida la cámara se enfocó en el chico de negro_

 _._

" _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE DONDE SACARON ESO?!"_ exclamó la mente de la heroína

 _._

" _ **¡Qué ocurra si es a consecuencia de quedarme a tu lado y protegerte! Tengo más ganas de quedarme que de irme y estar a salvo… ¡Muerte se bienvenida! Ladybug lo quiere así**_

 _La pantalla entonces mostró a Ladybug recostándose contra el pecho de su compañero como si deseara escuchar los latidos de su corazón_

" _ **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" volvió a escucharse de fondo la voz de la heroína**_

 _ **.**_

¿Quién filmó eso? – se quejaba Ladybug mientras observaba… se suponía que estaban solos en ese balcón cuando todo eso ocurrió

.

" _ **Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos justo ahora que en enfrentarme a veinte espadas desnudas"**_ _resonó ahora la voz de Chat Noir_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Slogan:**_

" **Es sentirte fuerte"**

 **.**

" _ **Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos"**_ _añadía la voz de Chat Noir_

 _ **.**_

" **Es ser invencible"**

 **.**

" _ **Es un mar que ahoga el miedo"**_

 _Susurró la voz de Ladybug_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Y te advierto que no me convenciste"**_

La escena cambió… y mostro esa parte en que Chat Noir quedó inconsciente por proteger a su compañera al mismo tiempo, en el fondo se escuchó:

" _ **Me quedó como tu escudo protector personal"**_

 _ **.**_

 _La pantalla volvió a quedar en negro pero las luces no se encendieron_

 _En el fondo, volvió a resonar esa frase_

" _ **Tú escudo protector"**_

 _ **.**_

Y entonces, esa melodía que tenía un toque de romance y aventura comenzó a escucharse

 _._

" _ **un mar que ahoga el miedo"**_

 _Dijo la voz de Ladybug_

 _ **.**_

¿lista? – dijo Anthony en el micrófono

Alexa sonrió y respondió - ¡a tu lado… **Todo es posible**!

.

 _ **¿Qué sería imposible estando a tu lado?**_ _Dijo en el fondo la voz de Chat Noir_

 _Y los cantantes empezaron_

 _._

" _¡Esto es un desastre!"_ Ladybug se encontraba encogida de hombros, queriendo golpearse mentalmente así misma mientras pensaba dramáticamente que todo se había tornado en un desastre hasta que reparo en la letra de la canción

 _ **.**_

 **ANTHONY**

" **Seré tu escudo protector…**

 **.**

 **Imán que no querrás soltar**

 **Mitad de un viaje sin final"**

 **.**

 _ **Serás el sueño que alcance**_

 _ **Mi fe, mis ganas de volver**_

 _ **Mi red… antes de caer**_

 _ **.**_

Desde la primera estrofa desvió automáticamente su vista en dirección a su compañero, sus pensamientos igual habían volado hacia él sin resistencia…

Chat Noir levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de ella, también parecía algo incómodo por las escenas del videoclip pero de pronto sintió que Anthony cantaba lo que su corazón no quería atreverse a gritar

Desde la distancia, Chat Noir notó como algo en la mirada de Ladybug cambiaba… cambiaba la forma en que lo miraba _a él_

.

 _ **ALEXA**_

" _ **Sí hay un destino… será contigo**_

 _ **No habrá nada que pueda frenar**_

 _ **¡La aventura de quererte aún más!"**_

 _ **.**_

El indició de una sonrisa enamorada era evidente en el rostro de los superhéroes que aún en la distancia no dejaban de mirar a los ojos del otro

 _ **.**_

 _ **DUETO**_

Anthony y Alexa compartieron unas miradas coquetas y con una increíble emoción, se miraron a los ojos y a la par cantaron el coro

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**_

 _ **¡AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!**_

 _ **DEJA QUE YO SEA EL VIENTO Y SOPLE… CADA MIEDO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE**_

 _ **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**_

 _ **DEJA QUE YO SEA EL MAR QUE AHOGE… ESE MIEDO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ANTHONY**_

" _ **Si en el camino… tú estás conmigo**_

 _ **No habrá nada que pueda frenar… la aventura de quererte aún más"**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ladybug bajo la vista mientras esa sonrisa terminaba de formarse en sus labios… instintivamente llevó sus manos a donde estaba su ahora acelerado corazón… Como si estuviera descubriendo algo nuevo… como cuando te dan una buena noticia que te deja maravillada

Sin dejar de sonreír, de nuevo buscó los ojos verdes de su compañero mientras canción continuaba

.

 **ALEXA**

" **Serás la estrella que alcance**

 **La luz que guiará mi pie**

 **Serás… mis ganas de crecer"**

 **.**

La heroína entrecerró los ojos cuando miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente con solo escuchar esa estrofa… inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza como si así le diera la razón a la cantante... incluso recuerdos del combate contra Corazón de Piedra venían a su memoria

 **.**

" **Pondré la meta donde estés**

 ** _Tú y yo_ el tesoro que encontré**

 **.**

Cantó Alexa señalándose a sí misma y al chico que cantaba su lado

 **.**

 **Veraz… que ya no hay nada que temer"**

 **.**

La ternura irradiaba de los ojos de Alexa cuando cantó esa parte con los ojos puestos en su chico, era como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa

Chat Noir los miraba desde su lugar en el público. Esta vez fue él quien buscó con la mirada a su compañera pensando que... Sí después de todo, había ocurrido ese milagro y por fin Ladybug sentía algo por él… no pensaba detenerse por nada… ni por responsabilidad… ni por miedo

 **.**

 **ANTHONY**

" **Sí hay un destino…**

 **Sera contigo"**

 **.**

 **ALEXA**

" **No habrá nada que pueda frenar…**

 **La aventura de quererte más"**

 **.**

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, pensando que no eran los únicos que podrían hacer esa misma promesa esa noche

Después de todo, que esos dos juntos estén juntos era una especie de milagro que parecía imposible de ver realizado… Sí el par de enamorados al final había terminado juntos… entonces…

.

 **DUETO**

 _ **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**_

 _ **¡AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!**_

 _ **DEJA QUE YO SEA EL VIENTO Y SOPLE… CADA MIEDO**_

 _ **.**_

Sin darse cuenta, ambos superhéroes se encontraron frente a frente a mitad del salón, se miraron mientras todos seguían con la vista fija en los cantantes

\- ¡Ladybug! / ¡Chat! – dijeron a la vez

Se podía notar algo de nervios, quizá rastros de miedo en ambos pero a la vez tenían todo claro

 _ **.**_

 _ **AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE**_

 _ **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**_

 _ **DEJA QUE YO SEA EL MAR QUE AHOGE… ESE MIEDO**_

.

 **ANTHONY**

" **Si en el camino… tú estás conmigo**

 **No habrá nada que pueda frenar**

 **La aventura de quererte más"**

 **.**

\- Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Chat Noir – Yo…

Entonces la heroína le silenció poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios del chico – No… Yo tengo algo que decirte

.

La música cambio… se volvió de pronto más lenta y tranquila y los intérpretes se acercaron aún más entre sí mientras los héroes, inconscientes imitaban su acción...

.

 **ALEXA**

" **Te miró otra vez…"**

 **ANTHONY**

" **Y vuelvo a tener…"**

 **ALEXA**

" **El mundo a mis pies…"**

 **.**

 _A sus espaldas, la enorme pantalla volvió a iluminarse, en ella apareció de nuevo el slogan_

" _ **Es ser invencible"**_

 **.**

 **ANTHONY**

" **Soy gigante con tocar tu piel"**

 **ALEXA**

" **Me miras y se…"**

 **ANTHONY**

" **Que haya donde este…"**

 **ALEXA**

" **Recordare…"**

 **DUETO**

" **¡MIRAME… MIRATE!"**

" **¡¿QUIÉN NOS PUEDE VENCER?!"**

 **.**

Cantaron ambos a la vez que, siguiendo el ritmo de la música ambos extendieron sus puños cerrados y los chocaron… recreando el clásico saludo conocido por todo Paris

.

Después de compartir una sonrisa cómplice con su compañero ante esos versos...

\- Tengo que decirte que… - decía Ladybug

De pronto las luces volvieron a apagarse, la pantalla se iluminó en su totalidad aunque la pista de la canción seguía su curso

Todos los presentes se enfocaron en la pantalla

La cámara de nuevo enfoco el famoso balcón que había sido testigo de la misma escena una y otra vez pero esta vez, tenía una vista que parecía tomada desde lo alto, como un helicóptero o algo así

Sin dejar de enfocar el balcón, en las esquinas de la pantalla se mostraron muchas escenas con los héroes de Paris… no de la reciente batalla, sino de muchas de las anteriores ¿de dónde las habían sacado? Eso no era lo importante ahora aunque debiera preocuparles… lo importante era que en todas ellas, aparecía Ladybug rechazando una y otra vez los coqueteos de su compañero

Poco a poco la cámara descendió y de pronto en la pantalla estaba enfocada en la heroína de Paris

La chica del antifaz desde su lugar en el público frente a su compañero palideció al reconocer la escena que ella suponía nadie había presenciado… y enseguida fue su voz la que inundó el salón… con las líneas que ella había recitado en la soledad de aquel balcón

" _ **¡Vaya mi buena suerte!... Que hizo que mi corazón se enamorara del único al que juré nunca debía amar"**_

 _ **Suena imposible... ¡y es irónico! pues a tu lado...**_

 _ **¡Todo es posible!**_

 _ **.**_

Ladybug desde su sitio cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros recordando que no terminaba con eso…

 **DUETO**

 **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**

 **¡AHORA QUR TODO ES POSIBLE!**

 **DEJA QUE YO SEA EL VIENTO Y SOPLE… CADA MIEDO**

 **.**

 _Ladybug en la pantalla sonreía de forma enamorada, dejó caer el libreto en sus manos y miró en la dirección que su compañero se había ido y..._

" _ **Chico detrás de esa máscara… ¡te amo tanto!"**_

 **.**

Las luces volvieron a encenderse a la par de una ovación de aplausos que solo provoco que los cantantes cantaran con aún más emoción los últimos versos

Chat Noir por su parte buscó a su compañera quien debía estar a su lado, sin embargo y para su desconcierto cuando las luces volvieron ella había desaparecido ¿se había ido así sin más? O eso pensó hasta que escuchó el sonido de una alerta en su bastón… era un mensaje de Ladybug

" _Chat Noir… ¿subimos al balcón?"_

El chico dio una última ojeada a su alrededor, la canción aún no terminaba pero todos estaban tan enfocados en ella que no notarían su ausencia… así que se apresuró. Tenía claro lo que haría, no lleva consigo un poema o una rosa pero no los necesitaba… sí podía decírselo en persona

 **DUETO**

 **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**

 **¡AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!**

 **¡DEJA QUE YO SEA EL VIENTO Y SOPLE… CADA MIEDO!**

 **¡AHORA QUE TODO ES POSIBLE!**

 **¡AHORA QUE SOY INVENCIBLE!**

 **¡DEJA QUE YO SEA EL MAR QUE AHOGE… ESE MIEDO!**

 **.**

 _ **Sí en el camino… tú estás conmigo**_

 _ **No habrá nada que pueda frenar**_

 _ **¡La aventura de quererte más!**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Sabía que si pensaba demasiado en lo expuesta que había quedado frente a todos y sobre todo frente a Chat Noir después de esa canción y esas escenas lo que haría sería correr a su habitación y jurar no volver a salir jamás

Por eso intentó no darle demasiada importancia… sobre todo porque ahora lo entendía todo… el desorden había acabado y no desaprovecharía ese repentino momento de valor

Adrien Agreste le gustaba… y Chat Noir le gustaba

Aquel día que Adrien le entregó ese paraguas se había enamorado perdidamente de él con la misma rapidez que el relámpago que resonó aquella ocasión

Pero Chat Noir se había metido a sus pupilas, a su mente y a su corazón de una manera mucho más sutil… tan sutil que ella misma no lo había notado

Lo que sentía por él era diferente a Adrien por ese hecho

Sí… se había enamorado de Chat Noir pero por su compañero superhéroe sentía algo mucho más fuerte que eso

Pensó que se había apresurado a decirlo a voz en cuello aquella noche, la misma que quien sabe cuáles cámaras captaron tan apropiadamente pero ahora comprendía que no… no había sido la emoción del momento… Era real

Sabía que a Adrien jamás le hubiera lanzado una bola de nieve… así como el sensei no tenía que vestir un traje de gala para aparentar frente a Edith… ella no tenía que ensayar previamente lo que diría estando con Chat Noir

No sabía si con Adrien tendría tanta confianza como para internarse en un terrorífico túnel tan oscuro en el que solo uno de ellos podía ver y ella le tendría que seguir ciegamente… sin embargo ni siquiera se lo había pensado con Chat Noir

Como había cantado Alexa… había sido como _la luz que guiaba sus pies_

Chat Noir le gustaba… Chat Noir la había enamorado pero no solo era eso... Y eso era lo que hacía ese sentimiento algo nuevo… algo que no había sentido con Adrien… Y solo había una palabra que podía definir ese nuevo sentimiento…

\- ¿Ladybug?

Su corazón tembló… La aludida sintió que se quedaba sin aire al escuchar la voz de su compañero, anunciando su llegada a ese tejado en el que habían compartido las escenas de la película… pero no iba a huir… por mucho que quisiera ¡No lo haría!

Miro de reojo como se recostaba contra el barandal a su lado ¿también estaba nervioso?

Sintió su corazón temblar y ambos centraron sus ojos en el firmamento…

Chat Noir pareció tomar aire antes de voltear hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos – Ladybug…

La heroína tembló internamente adivinando lo que quería

\- Ladybug Yo…

- _¡Si no me cubriera el manto de la noche! –_ Interrumpió a toda prisa - _verías como el rubor invade mis mejillas rememorando las palabras que en esta noche me has escuchado…. Qué inútilmente quisiera corregir o desmentir..._

\- Mi lady...

 _\- ¡Te confesaré…! que más fingimiento hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieras escuchado aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, evidenciaron… todo lo que te ocultaba mi corazón –_ Ladybug bajó la vista para enseguida levantarla, expectante - _Perdóname, y no juzgues con ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La noche lo ha provocado._

Chat Noir sonrió y también agachó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Shakespeare?

Ladybug asintió y ambos rieron suavemente… La sonrisa de Ladybug se tornó tímida, pero lo miró expectante… esperando su respuesta

Después de unos segundos, el chico por fin habló – No lo haría – le aseguró – es solo que… había esperado un milagro… había visto una escena semejante a esto tantas veces… solo en sueños… Solo… _Solo tengo miedo de que, por ser de noche, todo esto sea sólo un hermoso sueño más_

Los ojos de Ladybug brillaron conforme lo escuchaba, instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla pero él la detuvo – _Aún estas a tiempo de despertarme… -_ le dijo en tono de advertencia - podrías decirme que estas akumizada – sugirió con una sonrisa

Aunque el tonó de Chat Noir era de broma, Ladybug de pronto bajo la mirada

\- Después de rechazarte tantas veces ¿no me crees, cierto?

\- ¡No! – respondió el chico apresurado – Ladybug no es…

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo recordando ese otro miedo que también existía y ahora sentía que cobraba vida… se lo dijo Antoniette y también los fantasmas del Túnel Encantado de Edith – Si te lastime al rechazarte… _sonaría lógico sí tú no…_

Esta vez fue Chat Noir quien se puso serio… la heroína no había terminado su frase pero por su expresión no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su lady

\- Tal vez ni cientos de rosas te dieron el recado correcto – Ladybug levantó la vista a sus ojos verdes – Todos estos días he intentado decírtelo pero siempre hay algo que lo impide, Ladybug…

\- ¡Chat! – dijo la chica, irónicamente interrumpiéndole. La chica de pronto había vuelto a sonreír y miraba fijamente al cielo, la luna brillaba como nunca antes y las estrellas eran perfectas… esa noche el cielo maravillaba

– _**¿Alguna vez habías visto una noche brillar más?**_

Chat miró de reojo al cielo, no entendía por qué de pronto sacaba precisamente esa línea del guión pero respondió de la única forma que podía - _**Siento que podría besar las estrellas por tan único brillo…**_

Ladybug se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos – _**Algo así siento cuando tu sonríes…-**_ Chat Noir abrió los ojos y casi dejo caer la mandíbula, pues era lo último que esperaba escuchar, su incredulidad fue evidente para su compañera, pero esta vez en lugar de entristecerse por sus dudas, sonrió divertida… después de todo, ese chico tenía razón en mostrarse tan incrédulo y añadió - _ **la luna misma podría morir de envidia por tu causa**_

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa - ¿de verdad no estas akumizada? – le dijo esta vez en tono de broma evidente

 _ **\- ¡Te lo juro por ella misma si aún no me lo crees!**_

Chat le sonrió abiertamente - _**No metas a la luna en esto… es efímera y cambiante… ¿no podrías tu resultar igual? –**_ añadió, su tono era como si estuviera ofreciéndole una última oportunidad de retractarse

 _\- No esta vez – le susurró la heroína…_ sonaba a promesa

 _ **\- No hagas una promesa que luego lamentes**_ – le advirtió Chat Noir, ahora con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera dando su última oportunidad

 _ **\- Lo único que lamento es…**_ _no haberme dado cuenta antes…_ Tener que esperar a verte cerca de Queen bee para saber que no quería verte con ella ni con otra chica que… _que no fuera yo_ – confesó provocando una sonrisa enternecida en su compañero - y verte recibir ese ataque por mi para aceptar que no te quería perder de ninguna forma… _No te rías_ \- dijo mal interpretando su sonrisa - Fue muy confuso - añadió cruzándose de brazos - fue...

\- ¿ _una tormenta de amor?_ \- sugirió Chat con tono coqueto

Instintivamente quiso apartarlo cuando se acerco a su rostro coqueteandole... pero no lo hizo - por eso... ¡te pedí que dejarás de hacerla de escudo protector conmigo! - añadió con prisa

\- Y yo te dije que no lo haría… Paris ya no sabría vivir sin Ladybug

\- Pero sin ti… yo no soy Ladybug

\- No es la única razón que tengo Ladybug… y he intentado decírtelo todo este tiempo… ¿de verdad lo dudaste hace un instante?… _**no cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien**_

Ladybug le sonrió - _**¿y no es el error que estabas cometiendo?**_

\- ¡Parecía imposible! – respondió Chat Noir justificándose - no puedes culparme por eso… _**y suena irónico**_ \- decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él, Ladybug sonrió correspondiéndole, pasando sus manos por su cuello para acortar más la distancia entre ellos - _**pues a tu lado…**_

 _ **¡Todo es posible! –**_ dijeron al unísono compartiendo una sonrisa

Su sonrisa de pronto se torno seria y quizá hasta nerviosa, pues por fin fueron conscientes de su cercanía... se miraron a los ojos quedando hipnotizados por la mirada del otro... Algo inseguro Chat Noir comenzó a acercarse a ella...

Sintiendo que su corazón latía desenfrenado Ladybug esperó... y solo un segundo después la distancia entre ellos terminó... Y el beso esperado por fin ocurrió

.

 _ **¡Ahora que soy invencible!**_

 _ **¡Ahora que todo es posible!**_

 _ **¡Deja que yo sea el mar que ahogue… cada miedo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sí en el camino… tú estás conmigo**_

 _ **¡No habrá nada que pueda frenar… la aventura de quererte más!**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **Escena perfecta**_

murmuraron al unísono, habiendo por fin, completado la escena que Edith tanto codiciaba

* * *

 _ **N/A: ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **.**

Sintió sus párpados pesados cuando intentó abrirlos, el reflejo de una luz blanquecina impidió que lo hiciera completamente… Entonces fue vagamente consciente de la realidad ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado?

Poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando, giró su cabeza y se encontró con un rostro familiar que había conocido hacia un par de días

\- Vaya, ya despertaste… buena noticia

\- ¿doctor? – murmuró Ladybug al reconocer al mismo médico que había atendido a su compañero - ¿qué…? – titubeo confundida mientras intentaba levantarse, mareándose al instante

\- ¡No, no! – dijo el médico volviendo a recostarla – Mejor que no te muevas por ahora… y déjame hacer mi trabajo – ordeno al tiempo que, con ayuda de una lamparita examinaba sus ojos y luego procedía a hacer lo mismo con su respiración – Parece que todo está en orden, de todos modos mejor que te quedes aquí un rato más… que alivió que hayas despertado… a _alguien_ seguro le va a dar mucho gusto – insinuó el doctor mientras se dirigía a la salida de la pequeña sala… antes de terminar de cruzar el lumbral se detuvo y la miró de reojo con _¿picardía? –_ No se ha movido de aquí

Ladybug frunció el ceño sin comprender. No fue hasta que el doctor salió completamente de la sala y cerro la puerta que ella fue consciente de que, al intentar mover su mano derecha esta estaba siendo sujeta por alguien… una mano enguantada de negro

Al principio Ladybug sintió que se le iba el aire, se sorprendió al ver que su compañero se había quedado dormido a un lado suyo mientras le tomaba de la mano. Sonrió enternecida pero a la vez se preguntó

 _¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? ¿Por qué exactamente había quedado inconsciente?_ ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para que él se haya dormido mientras esperaba a que ella reaccionara?

Intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, desde la canción, el videoclip y su beso en el balcón. A pesar de que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, ella desvió su vista al recordar eso último, sonrojada.

 _._

 _Como la luna por la rendija_

 _Así te metiste entre mis pupilas_

 _._

Miró de reojo a su compañero dedicándole una sonrisa sabiendo que su confusión por fin había terminado

Sin querer despertarlo, movió ligeramente la mano que él le sostenía y le dio un ligero apretón para luego comenzar a dibujar pequeños círculos con el pulgar en su mano enguantada a modo de caricia, mientras recordaba muchos de los momentos que había compartido a su lado. Desde su enfrentamiento contra corazón de piedra cuando ella casi renuncia a ser heroína de no ser por él... hasta sus últimas batallas: _Sensei... Damn love y su túnel encantado..._ _Los destroza-romance_

.

 _Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

 _sin una ley, sin un horario_

 _._

Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que Chat Noir comenzó a moverse como si fuera a despertar pero a la vez no quisiera a hacerlo

.

 _Y así me fuiste despertando_

 _de cada sueño donde estabas... tú_

 _._

\- ¿ _Chat?_ – susurró ella

El chico medio sonrió sin abrir los ojos

 _\- ¿Chat Noir?_

Con una expresión totalmente tranquila, Chat Noir se permitió abrir los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con Ladybug… la miró por al menos unos tres segundos y…

\- ¡Ladybug! – exclamó mientras se levantaba de golpe -¿qué…? – la heroína sonrió pues ahora que el que se veía confundido era él a pesar de que era a ella a quien tenían en observación.

El chico abandono la confusión, volvió a ponerse serio al recordar lo que había pasado – Ladybug ¿estás bien? – Preguntó con un dulce tono en su voz mientras volvía a tomarle la mano - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien – respondió en tono bajo mientras se encogía de hombros sintiendo que sutilmente sus mejillas se sonrojaban… con suerte su antifaz lo cubriría – Ehh… Eso creo… ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

Chat se alejó de ella, cruzó los brazos como si estuviera molesto con ella por algo y la miró como si la fuera a regañar por haber hecho algo malo

\- ¿qué? – preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿no recuerdas?

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros – ehh ¿ _No_?

 _\- Me protegiste –_ respondió el chico en tono acusador

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _ **Escena perfecta –**_ _murmuraron a la par, al haber completado por fin la escena que tanto codiciaba Edith_

 _No se dijeron nada, simplemente se inclinaron uno contra el otro para repetir ese beso cuando unos gritos de alarma procedentes del salón en el que se llevaba acabó el evento irrumpieron en la tranquilidad de la noche_

 _La mirada de los superhéroes se tornó a una más decidida, se separaron y sin perder más tiempo acudieron en auxilio de lo que sea que pasará_

 _Al llegar al salón, todos estaban extrañamente quietos, o más bien paralizados… Era extraño pues esperaban encontrar desorden por todas partes. Edith en la plataforma se veía furiosa, a su lado el sensei Lawrence estaba alerta como si fuera a defender a su chica en algún momento_

 _Alexa y Anthony se encontraban de pie, en una esquina cerca de la puerta, se veían como si hubieran recibido un buen susto_

 _\- ¿chicos?_

 _\- ¿qué paso? – preguntó Chat Noir_

 _Pero… mientras en voz baja el par de enamorados relataba lo acontecido al superhéroes un extraño sonido en el techo alertó a la heroína y…_

 _\- ¡Chat, cuidado!_

 _._

Ladybug volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras tenía sobre ella la profunda mirada de su compañero, quien se había recargado contra la pared y la observaba desde ahí con los brazos cruzados

\- Y… ¿descubrieron quien fue? – preguntó Ladybug por fin recordando todo

\- No – respondió Chat Noir – pero según Edith no es difícil adivinar… al parecer tiene un rival en el mundo cinematográfico y ella esta segura de que quería arruinar su presentación… impedir que el evento se llevara a cabo y que el clip y la canción no se presentaran… llegaron tarde obviamente

\- Vaya… - murmuró Ladybug pensativo hasta que reparó en esa última palabra " _tarde_ "… - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?

Sin responder, el chico se limitó a señalar el reloj de manecillas que colgaba en la pared. Cuando la chica desvió su mirada al objeto, se alarmó

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó - ¡Pero…! ¡Se suponía que…! ¿y el evento?

\- Ya se acabó – respondió Chat con voz tranquila – Edith, el sensei Lawrence y el par de enamorados se disculpan contigo… no podían quedarse aquí por que tenían que asistir a la premier

\- ¿La premier? – volvió a exclamar. Al mirar de nuevo el reloj, comprobó que apenas si faltaba un poco más de un cuarto de hora para que iniciara – ¿el evento continuo después de eso? – el chico asintió - ¿y todos los invitados fueron junto con ellos a la premier? – el chico volvió a asentir

Esta vez fue Chat Noir quien se sorprendió por la forma en que ella lo miraba

\- Y… - titubeo Ladybug - ¿tú preferiste quedarte conmigo?

Chat le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba más a ella pero seguía recargado contra la pared– Claro… ¿qué clase de _novio_ sería si te hubiera abandonado? – Ladybug le sonrió algo nerviosa cuando escuchó esa palabra, el chico se percató de eso y se le acercó un poco más – Que me encuentres irresistiblemente encantador no hubiera sido suficiente para que me perdonaras

Ladybug sonrió pero bajo la mirada - Yo nunca dije que te encontrara " _encantador"_ …

Chat la miro _¿con seriedad?_ \- ¿enserio? - ella negó - ¿ni un poco?

\- No – mintió la chica, riéndose internamente por la expresión que su compañero tenía en el rostro

 _Y eso hirió mi ego –_ murmuró Chat Noir, Ladybug sonrió abiertamente como de triunfo – pero está bien… supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más en eso… porque, admito que me gustaría si te pusieras al menos _un poquito_ nerviosa con solo tomarte de la mano… - dijo mientras lo hacía y…

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

Sorprendió Chat Noir giro su vista a la maquina… la misma a la que antes él había estado conectado. Chat miro de reojo a la chica pero esta vez con sospecha y picardia

Ladybug por su parte tenía una expresión de alarma, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conectada… Cuando buscó con la mirada a su compañero, este disimulaba una sonrisa en su rostro y la miraba con coquetería

\- Creo que tenían razón… - dijo Ladybug - esa máquina debe estar descompuesta

\- Si claro – respondió Chat Noir mirándola con una evidente sonrisa – Y… - añadió con expresión pensativa pero sin quitar su sonrisa – Tú… No sientes nada si yo… - sin terminar su oración soltó su mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras se acercaba a su rostro y…

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

\- No… claro que no – respondió Ladybug entre titubeos

\- ¿ _Estás segura?_ – preguntó Chat en tono coqueto acercándose más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro

 _ **¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!**_

 _\- Odio esa máquina_ – murmuró Ladybug desviando la mirada, pero Chat Noir se lo impidió, obligandola a mirarlo

 _\- A mí me encanta_ – le dijo con tono sincero, terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos, volvió a besarla... ella correspondió

 _ **.**_

 _Y nadie lo buscaba_

 _Y nadie lo planeo así_

 _._

 _en el destino estaba... que fueras para mí_

 _._

 _Y Nadie le apostaba_

 _a que yo fuera tan feliz..._

 _._

 **¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!**

Se separaron pero el chico no se alejó de ella, se limitó a regalarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas que ella le devolvió ignorando la alocada maquina cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y el médico entro a toda prisa - ¡Yo me hago cargo! – dijo al tiempo que alejaba a Chat Noir de ella

\- Pero ¿qué…? – titubeo Chat Noir

El doctor no respondió y le colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno a la heroína

 _Nnnnnnnooo –_ intentaba decir ella contra la mascarilla

 _-_ ¿qué está haciendo? – cuestionó el superhéroe

\- ¿No es obvio que falta oxígeno? - respondió el medico

Chat desvió su vista a la chica quien luchaba por quitarse esa cosa de encima, y que a la vez miraba a su compañero de manera acusadora… o más bien furiosa sobre todo al ver como discretamente asentía a lo que el medico dijo sobre el "oxígeno" y al ver que tenía una mirada de "triunfo"

.

.

\- Al parecer todo está bien – dijo el médico al terminar de revisar a la heroína por segunda vez

\- Se lo dije – respondió la chica

\- Y... ¿Por qué esos latidos tan altos?

La chica se congeló y miro de reojo a su compañero quien había ya desviado la mirada a otra parte, fingiendo que no sabía nada, que no era culpable

El medico los observo a los dos con sospecha y al final suspiro – Tal vez sí debo de cambiarla – dijo señalando la máquina – Bien Ladybug… ya puedes irte – dijo dándole la espalda para tomar su recetario

Ella, viéndose libre de ese aparato se incorporo de golpe en la camilla, desestabilizándose al instante

\- Después de un buen golpe como ese probablemente experimentes falta de sueño – explicaba el doctor ignorando que a sus espaldas Chat Noir no había tardado ni un segundo en tomar de la cintura a la chica mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio y se apoyaba en sus brazos para bajar por completo de la camilla

– quizá algo de mareo… _o ritmo cardíaco acelerado -_ añadió el doctor rodando los ojos por lo último - Si es así por favor no dudes en contactarme y… y _a se fueron_ – murmuró el medico arrugando la receta que había formulado al ver que ya no estaba ninguno de los dos chicos y la ventana estaba abierta

.

.

\- Entonces, falta de sueño, mareo o ritmo cardíaco acelerado – en listaba Chat Noir - ¿no deberías haber terminado de escuchar al doctor?

\- No – respondió Ladybug – _No creo que pueda hacer algo por mí –_ le dijo sabiendo que, aun teniendo todos esos "síntomas" a la vez, no sería en un sentido medico… no después de lo acontecido con esa máquina… – Y creo que no me quiero curar – le dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su compañero

Ambos desviaron la vista a las calles de Paris, con una zona en especial que llamaba la atención aún desde las alturas

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho no? – susurro Ladybug quien, junto a su compañero observaban desde la Torre Eiffel como los fans vitoreaban la entrada de la directora Hardwike al cine seguida por las estrellas invitadas, el par de enamorados desfilaba felizmente tomados de la mano

\- Lo se - respondió Chat Noir luego de mirar sus manos unidas, y luego la miro a ella con una sonrisa pero de pronto parecía ¿nervioso? - Entonces… ya sabes, ahora que… _todo es posible_ – dijo señalando de reojo a los actores – Tú… - mientras aun hablaba en su otra mano mostró una rosa roja que ofreció a la chica, quien por supuesto se sorprendió a pesar de que ya debia esperarlo

\- ¿donde te las guardas? - preguntó Ladybug un poco divertida

\- Una de mis tantas cualidades - respondió con una sonrisa - ¿ _serás mi novia, Ladybug?_

La chica entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y de nueva cuenta sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, de forma automática sonrió pero unos segundos después su sonrisa se afecto

Estiró su mano y tomó la otra de él a modo que ambos sostuvieran la bella flor - ¿qué? - preguntó Chat Noir con algo de miedo por la expresión de ella, por lo que fuera a decirle

\- ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Ladybug también algo temerosa – porque… Sería complicado – añadió Ladybug a modo de advertencia

\- Lo que vale la pena lo es – los ojos de Ladybug brillaron cuando lo escuchó

\- Y… - dijo Ladybug aun con ese tono - nuestras identidades… Tendrían que seguir en secreto

Chat sonrió de lado – entonces, que tal algo como… ¿ _cenas en los tejados_? – Sugirió y ella le sonrió

\- _¿transformarnos a media noche para poder hablar? -_ complemento la chica

 _\- ¿Tomarte de la mano y pasear por los tejados? ¿_ _Regalarte rosas?_

 _\- ¿escaparnos de vez en cuando de nuestras nuevas compañeras?_

\- _¿patrullar juntos por las noches?_

 _\- ¿y coquetear durante los combates? –_ sugirió Ladybug dedicándole una coqueta mirada

 _\- Todo lo que quieras – r_ espondió Chat Noir - _Si no te importa andar de romance por los tejados de Paris_

 _\- Me encanta el plan – s_ usurro Ladybug en respuesta, esta vez siendo ella quien comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su compañero quien al último momento… los desvió

\- Claro que… no sé cómo harás para resistirte a conocer mi verdadera identidad…

\- Ella cruzó los brazos y lo miro con picardía – Ya sé quién eres, tranquilo

Chat se puso tensó y serio al escucharla y la miró alarmado - ¿qué?

Entonces ella sonrió y volvió a tomarle de las manos – _Eres el chico de mis sueños_

Chat Noir se rió

Y tras el tercer beso que compartieron esa noche, Ladybug terminó de comprender por qué hacía tanto tiempo que su compañero luchaba por conseguir un beso suyo… sí en uno de tantos coqueteos hubiera accedido, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo hubiera sabido que los sentimientos de ese chico para con ella eran sinceros... Un beso de ese superhéroe era una forma de decirle...

\- _**Je t'aime -** susurró Chat Noir _

_**\- Moi aussi je t'aime -** le respondió _

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos después de separarse hasta que la heroína rompió con dicho silencio, recordando algo - ¿y después de todo no insistirás en que asista contigo a la premier?

Chat la miró desconcertado - Creo que el golpe te afecto las ideas mi lady… - dijo mientras le daba un rápido pero cariñoso y juguetón toque en la frente que la hizo reír - ¿ya has visto la fila? – dijo señalando desde lo alto la interminable línea que se había formado

\- ¿Quién menciono algo de una fila? – respondió la chica al tiempo que le mostraba dos pases para la función de esa noche

\- ¿VIP? ¿de dónde los sacaste?

\- Larga historia… - respondió ella - en verdad, muy larga

* * *

 **(N/A: No es tan larga… solo fueron 3 Fics y 13 capítulos en total) ;)**

* * *

\- No lo puedo creer - le dijo Chat Noir - ¿las tuviste todo este tiempo?

ella asintió - Una de mis tantas cualidades - respondió usando su misma frase

Chat se cruzó de brazos y la miro de forma sospechosa, al recordar algo - ¿Ibas a invitarme entonces? ¿aquella noche en la patrulla?

Ladybug rodó los ojos recordando por que no lo había hecho - _Tal vez -_ le dijo desviando la mirada y también cruzando los brazos - pero estabas _tan entretenido esos días que..._

Chat Noir se rió y volvió a tomarla de la cintura - ¿eres un poquito celosa, verdad bichito _?_

 _\- tú bichito -_ le respondió

El sonrió al ver que, era la primera vez que no rechazaba llevar ese apodo - Sí, _mi bichito... ya te dije que no me gusta el amarillo_ \- añadió en un susurro haciéndola reír

\- Aunque has de saber que, de no ser por una clara excepción, esa chica bien podría pasar por tu fan número uno - añadió refiriéndose a Queen bee

\- ¿tu crees? - preguntó ella sin mucho interés - ¿y quien es la excepción?

\- Yo, por supuesto

Ladybug volvió a reírse

.

.

Ambos superhéroes entraron al cine, ignorando los gritos de emoción por parte de los fans que los observaban desde las largas filas

Tomados de la mano vieron a distancia a sus anfitriones. El par de enamorados los vio con expresión triunfante, a su lado Edith y el sensei Lawrence los saludaron. Discretamente, el experto en artes marciales articulo un "gracias" a Chat Noir seguido por un guiño mientras sutilmente señalaba que Edith, al igual que Ladybug, llevaba en sus manos una rosa

Chat Noir captó de inmediato lo que quería decirle pero continúo avanzando a la sala de cine hasta que recordó que... el día del Túnel encantado... había sido _Adrien_ quien le había dado dicho consejo. Se giro para verlo de nuevo, pero el sensei únicamente se rió ante la expresión del superhéroe

\- ¿qué? - susurró Edith al sensei trás haber presenciado aquello

\- Parece que acertaste como siempre - respondió el sensei señalando no solo al par de actores, sino también al par de héroes

\- ¿es mi especialidad, no? - respondió Edith

 _"Bien hecho"_ murmuraron ambos mientras discretamente compartian un choque de puños

.

Una vez en la sala de cine, la oscuridad reino cuando la película estaba por comenzar. Al instante, y tal como había dicho Chat Noir en aquella batalla la primera vez que invitó a Ladybug… ambos se tomaron de la mano

 _¡Claro!_ Ninguno de los pensó aquella vez que en realidad terminarían asistiendo juntos a la función, que en realidad se tomarían de la mano en la sala de cine… que serían invitados de honor por las cuatro personas más importantes en ese cine y sobre todo… que asistirían _siendo novios_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Todavía tengo bajo la manga una sorpresa para ustedes_**


	8. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de Autora**

 _ **Historia Completa**_

 **Sí, sentí nostalgia al escribir esas últimas líneas sobre todo porque recordé el primer capítulo de "Algo especial" pero mi nostalgia no durara demasiado por qué, como dije, les tengo una sorpresa bajo la manga**

 **¿recuerdan que les dije que con este fic los iba a sorprender en muchas maneras? Pues en parte estaba muy emocionada por concluirlo porque al fin podre compartir esto con ustedes**

 **¿Van a extrañar esta historia?**

 **pues ¿qué creen?**

 **En el capítulo final de esta historia… sí, el anterior, esta oculta una** _ **sinopsis**_

 **¿Saben dónde?**

 _ **¡Aquí la tienen!**_

 _ **.**_

\- _Entonces… ya sabes, ahora que… todo es posible – dijo señalando de reojo a los actores – Tú… - mientras aun hablaba en su otra mano mostro una rosa roja que ofreció a la chica, quien por supuesto se sorprendió a pesar de que ya debió esperarlo - ¿serás mi novia, Ladybug?_

L _a chica entre abrió los labios por la sorpresa y de nueva cuenta sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, de forma automática sonrió pero unos segundos después su sonrisa se afecto_

 _Estiró su mano y tomó la otra de él a modo que ambos sostuvieran la bella flor_

 _\- ¿qué?_

 _\- ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Ladybug algo temerosa – porque… Sería complicado – añadió Ladybug a modo de advertencia_

 _\- Lo que vale la pena lo es – los ojos de Ladybug brillaron cuando lo escuchó_

 _\- Y… - dijo Ladybug aun con ese tono - nuestras identidades… Seguirían en secreto_

 _Chat sonrió de lado – entonces, que tal algo como… ¿cenas en los tejados? – Sugirió_

\- _¿transformarnos a media noche para poder hablar? - complemento la chica_

 _\- ¿Tomarnos de la mano y pasear por los tejados? Regalarte rosas…_

 _\- ¿escaparnos cada tanto de las nuevas compañeras?_

 _\- ¿patrullar juntos por las noches?_

\- _¿y coquetear durante los combates? –_ _sugirió Ladybug dedicándole una coqueta mirada_

 _\- Todo lo que quieras – respondió Chat Noir_

 _\- Me encanta el plan – susurro Ladybug en respuesta, esta vez siendo ella quien comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su compañero quien al último momento… los desvió_

 _\- Claro que… no sé cómo harás para resistirte a conocer mi identidad…_

 _Ella cruzó los brazos y lo miro con picardía – Ya sé quién eres, tranquilo_

 _Chat se puso tensó y serio al escucharla y la miró alarmado - ¿qué?_

 _Entonces ella sonrió y volvió a tomarle de las manos – Eres el chico de mis sueños_

 _Chat Noir se rió - Je t'aime_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime_

 _ **.**_

 **Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado ¿como sería la serie si el shipp LadyNoir fuera canon?**

 **.**

Alguna vez alguien me dijo que el LadyNoir sería un shipp imposible en la serie a menos que se revelaran las identidades pero, yo me dije ¿enserio? ¿por que no? Entonces, comenzó a formarse en mi mente un plan desde que comencé a escribir para este fandom pero siendo sincera no tenía idea como presentarlo ante ustedes, lectores

Poco después del estreno de _Glaciator,_ una chica subió a Youtube un video que se que muchos no han visto, pero que nos ofrece una especie de final alternativo para _Glaciator_

En su momento, dicho vídeo no tenía diálogos. De modo que, cuando yo lo vi, mi lado e _scritor_ creo la conversación que Ladybug y Chat Noir comparten en la escena que les deje anteriormente

Y fue como _"Esto es perfecto para introducir a los lectores lo que quiero"_

 _._

Os recomiendo miren el vídeo, la chica se llama _HOSHICHO_ y su vídeo es

 _"Ladybug accepts Cat Noir 's love"_

 _._

 **En ese momento, tenía la escena perfecta para dar paso a la sorpresa de la que les he hablado**

 **pero no tenía una historia/Trama donde pudiera poner esta escena**

En esos días, **LadyAqua** (excelente escritora aquí en Fanfiction, por quien no la conoce) me comparte junto a algunas ideas, una lista de canciones entre las cuales estaba **"Todo es posible"**

al momento que la escuche, sinceramente me dije: _"Esta canción parece escrita para esos dos, como si la hubieran hecho para la serie"_

En otras palabras, era justo lo que buscaba y necesitaba, gracias a esto pude formar la trama de toda esta trilogía

.

 **Ahora que la trilogía ha terminado, me es un gusto presentar** (y ofrecerles) **Una serie de One-shots cuya trama tomará lugar justo después del final de esta historia, tratando justamente el tema de cómo serían sus aventuras, si entre ellos hubiera algo y sin revelar sus identidades**

 **¡Ya tienen la sinopsis! así que pueden irse imaginando lo que traerá consigo**

 **.**

 **Ya revele lo que les tenía preparado**

 **pero ustedes ¿díganme? ¿que opinan? ¿les gusta la idea?**

 **¿quien se apunta para leer dicha serie?**

 **Sí les gusta el plan, déjenlo en los comentarios y participen también, eligiendo el nombre que llevara la serie**

 **A) _Nada nos detiene ya_**

 ** _B) Imparables_**

 ** _C)_** Ustedes me sugieren un nombre

.

Yo por mi parte me despido temporalmente de ustedes hasta que esta serie vea su primer capítulo aquí en Fanfiction.

Gracias a _AlondraRivadineira, sonrais, darkdan-sama, tsubasa, Cathrina Frankenstein, Sumire crazy, y por supuesto LadyAqua por su apoyo a esta historia y espero verlos/as en futuras historias_

 _A los Follows, Favorites y demás lectores ¡mil gracias!_

 _._

antes de despedirme... ¿ya vieron la serie Chibbi'? ¡son tan lindos!

 _._

 **Y... ¿Qué dices LadyAqua? Ya termino la historia… ¿chocamos puños?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último les dejo algunas curiosidades de esta trilogía**

 **.**

\+ El akuma de "Algo especial" ( _Sensei)_ en un principio no iba a tener relevancia, ni siquiera había pensado en darle un nombre apropiado. Sin embargo, para _"Y si las flores pudieran hablar"_ iba a necesitar a alguien para hacerla de novio de Edith, el mismo que iba a romperle el corazón al no entregarle una rosa.

Tenía la idea de cómo iban a capturar su akuma y cual sería su poder: artes marciales, y fue cuando pensé en que Adrien podría conocerlo… ¿recuerdan en Simón dice, cuando él dijo _"Mi sensei me enseño que el tamaño no importa"_ y luego añade que abandono las lecciones entonces me dije ¿Por qué no? De pronto el personaje tenía nombre y rostro.

Su apellido es en honor a la serie "Cobra kai" (Jonny Lawrence) solo que nuestro sensei se llama J _oyce_ que significa " _Experto en batalla_ " y obviamente su personalidad es completamente opuesta a la de Edith. Y como vieron, acabo teniendo una relevancia increíble, tanto que pienso traerlo de vuelta ¿les gustaría?

 **por cierto, ¿cual de los cuatro fue su OC favorito? El mio creo que sin querer fue el sensei.**

\+ En mi imaginación, tanto Edith como el sensei tienen al menos unos 29 años... ¿de que edad los imaginaban?

\+ En el capítulo 4 de "Algo especial" inicia el desorden en la habitación de Marinette al intentar encontrar las entradas… y si se fijan bien, también inicia el desorden en su corazón

\+ En el penúltimo capítulo de "Algo nuevo" el desorden en su habitación termina, y en su corazón también

\+ El sensei Lawrence empezó a sospechar la identidad de Chat Noir por la forma en que derrotaron a su akuma… al final de la trilogía ¿si lo descubrió? ¿Qué creen?

\+ La foto de portada de "Y si las flores pudieran hablar" es también mi fondo de pantalla y esta ahí desde que se estrenó Glaciator

\+ Cuando conocí la serie y vi a Chat (tanto en 2D como en la original) ofreciendo una rosa a Ladybug, vino a mi mente a idea de crear una historia inspirada en ello sobre todo por que me recordaba la frase (de una canción) _"Y quizá simplemente te regale una rosa"_ la idea volvió con más fuerza trás Glaciator

\+ ¿recuerdan cuando recomendé "olvida la amargura"? Era una referencia a que, constantemente veríamos a un par con eso de _"discutir, por todo pelear… una extraña manera de amar"_

\+ Chat Noir y Ladybug y Anthony y Alexa fueron los únicos que después de entrar al túnel, salieron juntos sin haber roto

\+ Ese Fic también se complemento con la canción del mismo nombre "Y si las flores pudieran hablar"

\+ Cuando comenzaba a crear la trama, me refería al par de enamorados como "David" y "Tinni" interpretes de Todo es posible... Estuve a punto de dejar esos nombres pero me pareció muy obvio

\+ En "Algo nuevo" cuando Chat Noir comienza a cambiar el dialogo de Edith en el guión, hizo una que otra referencia a Shakespeare, citando diálogos de Romeo

\+ Y al final… esa frase de Ladybug de "la noche cubre el rubor de mis mejillas" es una frase de Julieta

\+ El akuma estuvo inspirado en la canción de "Cancioncitas de Amor" de Romeo Santos

\+ También recomendé "Amor de bueno"... ¿alguien conoce esa canción? ¿identifico donde apareció?

\+ ¿Todos saben lo que significa _Je t'aime?_ Adrien lo dice en Cupido Negro

\+ La serie que les propongo no solo tendra _LadyNoir_ , tambien habra _Ladrien_ , _Marichat_ y por supuesto _Adrinette_

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita de la trilogía?**

 **Si se diera el caso en la serie ¿creen que Marinette llegaría a ponerse de Fangirl con Chat Noir?**

 **.**

Por último, les regalo una probadita de lo que leerán en la serie

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Ahora -** susurró Chat Noir - **abre los ojos**  
_

 _La heroína lo hizo y se maravillo al instante - **¡Wow! ¡Chat Noir!... ¡Lo recreaste todo!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿te sientes tan mal? -_** _dijo Chat en tono pausado pero amenazante - **deberías ir al hospital -** le dijo a ese chico que estaba a nada de terminar con su paciencia - **¿te ayudo a llegar?**_

 _._

 _._

 ** _\- obviamente no tanto como a ti -_** _titubeaba Marinette - **A quien más quiero... ¡quiere! es a ti... ¡eso supongo! ¡digo! ¡ustedes estan saliendo! ¡es obvio!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Mi lady sabe que soy mucho más original que... esto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Alguien como tu debería estar acostumbrada a toda clase de elogios**_

 _ **\- ¡Y yo...! -** interrumpió Adrien - **Te aseguro que lo esta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _PROXIMAMENTE_

 _._


End file.
